Ash the Aura Chronicles
by fanfic meister
Summary: Challenge story by the Sith'ari. Ash must journey around the world competing in Pokemon Leagues, mastering his Aura powers, forming strong bonds of love with girls, and also growing stronger, smarter, and responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise Pokemon**

_In the ancient past before Poké Balls were made, there was a war between two opposing armies faced each other in a terrible war in front of the Cameron Palace in the Kanto region. A Pokemon called Lucario fought against these two armies with their terrible Pokemon and during the war, it lost its sight but still he could attack the enemy Houndoom by sensing their aura. Lucario was taught the ways of Aura by its master an Aura Guardian named Sir Aaron. Aura is the essence that exists within every living thing, but only few could truly control and master its power._

_Sir Aaron arrived to the battlefield on his friend Pidgeot and found Lucario. Sir Aaron told Lucario that he was no longer his master, and then the Aura user sealed Lucario inside a staff and according to the legend Sir Aaron stopped the war and saved the kingdom._

Present

A Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto named Ash was inside the Tree of Beginning with Lucario and a young woman Kidd Summers. How did this happen. Ash and his friends, a Pokemon breeder and former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock, May a Pokemon Coordinator from Petalburg City, Hoenn and her brother Max stopped in their journey in a town called Rota, which was more like a kingdom. The group of friends decided to have some fun while there, and Ash competed in a tournament which he won and the title of 'Honorary Aura Guardian'. He was dressed in an outfit that resembled the legendary Aura user. At the night, there was a ball commemorating Sir Aaron's deeds. Ash at one point holds a staff in a pose resembling Aaron and then out of the staff came Lucario. This Lucario was the same that was sealed within the staff. His long time starter and best Pokemon friend Pikachu went missing, so Ash and his friends and Lucario were on a mission to rescue him.

But Ash and Lucario started off with the left foot, since Lucario didn't believe that a human could really treat a Pokemon as a friend and said that Ash would abandon Pikachu when a better Pokemon appeared; Ash took this as an offense and fought him off, although the trainer said that Lucario was the one who abandoned the kingdom. The two bickered bad, but eventually mended things off to continue the journey. Near the Tree of Beginning, Ash was separated from his Brock, May, and Max.

Ash, Kidd, and Lucario were inside the Tree of Beginning where they found Pikachu and also the Mythical Pokémon Mew. It happened Mew just took Pikachu as a playing partner since it felt so lonely. Mew suddenly begins to feel sick, and so the Tree of Beginning.

Lucario finds on the way two familiar gloves, Sir Aaron's gloves.

Kidd Summers says, "Now I see. After sealing Lucario inside the staff, Sir Aaron went to this chamber. This place must be the heart of the Tree of Beginning." Mew and the tree shared a symbiotic relationship if something to one the other will also suffer.

"Look a time flower!"

The time flower reacted to Ash's aura and it was now showing of what happened to Sir Aaron inside the chamber. Aaron transferred his aura to Mew and sacrificed himself to stop the war.

Kidd said, "Sir Aaron sacrificed himself in order to save the kingdom and restore peace. He was a hero like the legends say."

Lucario felt shame for not trusting on Sir Aaron and said, "Master, forgive me for doubting you."

Just then the tree's condition started to get worse, and Mew floated even in its ailing condition towards Lucario.

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew!"

"_There is a way to save the tree if we use the power of aura_." Mew nods at this.

Lucario agrees to help Mew.

The young woman says, "Hold on Lucario. If you use your aura to reverse the damage, you'll end up in the same suspended state as Sir Aaron."

"_Yes I know."_

Lucario started the process by putting its paw and forming an aura to transfer inside to Mew _"The aura is with me."_

Soon Lucario got tired because it was too straining on its own.

"_I'm not strong enough."_

Ash says, "Do you remember what you said about me? You said that my aura was similar to Sir Aaron." The Pokemon trainer then puts on the gloves with great determination. "It's time to put that to the test if that's true."

Pikachu was worried for his trainer and best human friend, "Pika Pi!"

"No it's too dangerous. You'll end up destroying yourself."

"If I don't do this, Mew and the tree will die. So will the other Pokemon who live here."

Lucario was thinking, _"Ash."_

Ash continued to form a sphere with Sir Aaron's gloves, "I'm not going to give up." Lucarion formed another aura sphere to help the trainer in channeling the energy and heal Mew. The two started well, until they started to strain. At the last moment, Lucario pushed Ash away to not see the human boy perish at such a young age.

"_I'll take the rest from here, Ash."_

Ash said sadly, "Lucario."

The blue jackal Pokemon just smiled, _"The aura is with me!"_

Lucario transfers with all it has the last portion of energy to Mew, and Mew is engulfed in light green energy and moves to the core of the tree. The stored energy is released and soon the tree and crystals return to life and normal. The green light travels across the land as well as the castle.

(Back in Cameron Palace)

In the palace, Lady Ilene with her Mime Jr and her maid were watching knowing that their kingdom was saved, and just then a knock was heard on the door and a pair of elders (one male and the other female) came in the room.

"My Queen, we need to talk."

(Tree of Beginning)

Mew returned to its healthy condition, and then Kidd received a call from her boss Banks that they could publish this adventure but Kidd preferred that this adventure and the Tree of Beginning should be kept a secret to not be damaged by tourists, to which her boss reluctantly agreed.

Lucario after transferring most of his energy to Mew looked quite weak and knew it didn't have much time left.

"Lucario"

"_There's nothing you can do for me, Ash."_

"Are you sure?"

Lucario rests its paw nearby a time flower and unknowingly activates it. This vision shows what happened after he transferred his aura to Mew in the past. Sir Aaron was shown sad on sealing Lucario inside the staff because he knew that Lucario will follow him no matter what. The Aura Guardian in his last words told that Lucario was more than just his student, that he was his friend. Lucario after hearing this was in tears.

"_Aaron my friend, I'm sorry I failed you."_

Ash comforted the Aura Pokemon and said, "That's not true. You proved that you're a true guardian of aura just like Sir Aaron."

"_Thanks Ash."_

"Lucario hold on, you can't leave just yet."

Lucario smiled at Ash's sincere words, _"I have to Ash. Aaron is waiting for me."_

Ash, Pikachu, and Kidd left the tree and reunited again with May, Max and Brock. Ash told them what happened inside the tree and of Lucario's fate. They felt sad about what happened to Lucario, but they knew deep inside that this was meant to happen.

Brock said in this, "Maybe it's for the best. But I still can't believe that Lucario is really gone."

Ash said, _"No Lucario's not really gone. _Its aura is with me."

(Cameron Palace)

"You can't be serious!"

The yell was caused about this was caused by an argument between the Queen and the two elders from before. The two elders happened to be advisors (councilors) to Lady Ilene. The argument started because of the two advisors noticing on the events regarding the Tree of Beginning and deduced that only an Aura user could be capable of saving Mew and the tree.

"We are being serious my Lady. If there is an aura user in this era we have to enact that ancient Law."

Lady Ilene, "Listen we are living now on the present, and not of the times of Lady Rin."

The elder female, "We have to do this. This is more than just our kingdom. It is for the greater good of the world."

The elder male, "I agree as well. Besides this is the only way known so that the line of aura can continue."

Lady Ilene reluctantly agreed having no other way out.

(With our heroes)

Ash and company make one last stop on Rota and the palace before continuing their journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier. There the Queen received everyone with open arms although she had some bad news to tell to our heroes especially to a certain young trainer.

"Ash and friends, I would like for you to stay for few moments before leaving our kingdom," said Lady Ilene. Ash, May, Max, and Brock all nodded since they thought this could be very important.

Lady Ilene says, "First of all, on behalf of Rota we are grateful for saving the Tree of Beginning and also our kingdom."

Ash says, "There's no need to. Besides Lucario is the one who should be given the credit."

Lady Ilene asks, "Well right now I have some news that could possibly upset you."

The young trainer asks, "How bad can they be?"

Lady Ilene says, "By law of the aura users, Ash Ketchum you will be put in *ARA (Aura Restoration Act)."

Ash asks, "What is this law?"

Lady Ilene says, "You must have minimum 6 wives, concubines, or mistresses to restore the line of aura users. You must accomplish this by the legal marrying age of 18. The maximum number of wives is up to you, but you need at least six."

After the queen finished saying this, the reactions of everyone were mixed and with various emotions going through them.

Ash was completely shocked at this_, "Am I to get married and have six wives?"_ Ash was given the talk of 'The Pidgeys and the Beedrills' from his mom the night before going starting the quest of the Battle Frontier so thanks to that well he was not that dense as before.

Brock was shocked and jealous that his longtime friend and little brother figure will go through this, _"I am so jealous of you Ash. Why I can't have that kind of good luck. My friend in these moments I wish I could be you right now." _(**Yes I know that Brock does have his own siblings, but Ash is in a way part of the family)**

Max thoughts were more like, _"What? I don't understand about this. I mean it shouldn't be just one wife why many?"_

May on the other hand was so steamed about this that it seemed that steam was literally coming out of hears, "_Whhaaattttt! Ash has to marry many of them. I don't accept this because I have loved him for a while."_

Lady Ilene says, "Also you'll have to practice in controlling your aura. Your aura is strong, but with practice, control, and hard work you can achieve a lot more. You can also consider this as part of your Pokemon training journey. Before you depart I would like to give you my young friend these." The queen handed him some scrolls.

"What are these papers?"

"These are scrolls containing aura techniques that have passed down since Sir Aaron's time. Make sure to practice them now like if it was part of daily regime. Of course these just happen to be copies of the originals that we safe keep at our sacred vault. ," said the Queen.

Ash thanks for the gift and asks, "One more thing, how can I find those potential wives?"

Lady Ilene responds, "According to legends, the aura users could find their mates by their sense of aura; but that was just a part of it. The most important part for them was to form a bond, a bond so strong that could never be broken."

Ash and company took these words to their heart; since they in a way knew what a bond was.

Our heroes then finally say goodbye to Cameron Palace and Rota to continue their journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short. This was more a prologue for things to come. As you can see this happens more in the final part of the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. **

**Pokemon has always been of my favorites even to the 6****th**** generation, although the previous was a bit of a downer.**

**This will be an AshxHarem story with an Aura Guardian Ash, progressively matures and gets smarter, but he will still be true to himself. **

**These are the chosen girls for this story: May, Dawn, Serena, and three to be determined.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank to those who have favorited and alerted my new story "Ash the Aura Chronicles". For those who have read last chapter, Ash will train in the ways of Aura users (guardians) in addition to his Pokemon training. He will be smarter, stronger, and mature, but he will still be true to himself. **

**Ages for now:**

**Ash – 13**

**Brock- 17 nearing 18**

**May- 12**

**Max- 9**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Pokemon and unfortunately never will**

* * *

Ash and with his group of friends May, Max, and Brock were traveling downtown Saffron City, Kanto. Things have become quite interesting for them especially for our trainer from Pallet Town since that day in the Cameran Palace. Ash as always is training for his next Frontier battle which will be in the Battle Arena. May has been practicing for her debut in the Kanto contests, although she has been quite tense lately. Ash also practiced on controlling his aura with the aid of the scrolls he was given by Lady Ilene.

"So Ash how is your aura training going," asked the brunette coordinator.

"Well I'm doing fine thanks May," Ash said to his Hoenn friend.

May then asks, "About that law, are you still going through this?"

Ash knew what she was talking about and just says, "Yes, I think so. I don't have much choice. Is there something wrong?"

May developed a small blush on her cheeks and says, "No… Nothing's wrong at all." May was actually tightening her fists and controlling her anger. She said that she was fine, but actually was angry about the situation.

About his aura training, he learned how to use aura sphere after about two weeks. Another technique he learned was to use aura to sense people's intentions like if he was a human lie detector.

_Flashback_

_Ash was reading some of the scrolls that were given to him by Lady Ilene after the Tree of Beginning incident._

"_Let's see according to the scrolls. To create aura sphere one must put his hands together and form a blue ball of energy that will be formed between your hands. You must shape the aura like a ball, concentrate its power and launch it."_

_Ash puts his hands and tries to form the aura sphere, and successfully does it in part because he formed too much and exploded in him before trying to throw it. Ash falls on his back._

"_Ouch! That hurts."_

_Pikachu cries in worry for his best human friend._

"_Pi pi kachu Pika," ("Are you okay, Ash") asked the mouse Pokémon._

_Ash nods and says, "Yes I'm okay is just this first time trying to use and control aura. I'm learning to use the Aura Sphere."_

_Pikachu nods at this and continued watching Ash practice his aura._

_Two weeks later_

_Ash continued to practice on the aura technique and also using a tree as a target practice. He forms another Aura Sphere in his hands, and this time it was a success. He launches it to the tree and was a direct hit._

"_Hey I did this don't you think buddy," said Ash glad for his accomplishment._

"_Pika pika (Yeah you did great Ash)," said Pikachu._

_End Flashback_

Ash and his friends were still walking downtown until they got to the Contest Hall where May plans to compete for her first Kanto ribbon.

"This is the Saffron Contest Hall, and I'm going to win it," May says with excitement. She then lets out her Combusken, Munchlax, and her recently acquired Squirtle.

Combusken was excited about the contest, but Squirtle and Munchlax were uninterested about it.

"Why are they doing this," asked May.

"Remember that they haven't been in a Pokemon contest before," said her younger brother Max.

May says that she just wants to start off on good foot.

Our group of friends sees a group of coordinators and one of them says that the hall is open for a demonstration before the next day's contest. Inside the contest hall, they see a woman with a striking resemblance to the Hoenn MC Vivian, but she was wearing a blue and white half cap, blue shirt, and blue shirts.

This woman chose out of a Pokeball, an Espeon.

"Espeon use Swift."

The Psychic feline launched an array of stars from its jewel on its head.

"Now use Psychic."

Espeon uses its psychic powers on the Swift and arrange them as circle of stars feeling like you would be in space.

"Finish now."

Espeon passes through all of them, and then lands on its feet showing off its beautiful fur shining. Ash and company were impressed by this display, especially May and her Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokemon actually goes off to the stage displays an appeal of its own by using its own Bubble attack. The woman sees Squirtle using its Bubble and is amazed by it.

Our crew just get to the stage, and May says to the woman, "I'm sorry for the trouble my Squirtle has caused. Before I knew it, it got away from me."

The woman says, "Oh no it's not a problem. Just keep it out of stage while we're rehearsing."

May scolds a bit to her Squirtle, "Why are you acting this way Squirtle?"

"I believe this Squirtle is a born performer. I look forward to seeing it on stage. I'm assuming that you'll be using this little guy in the act."

May ponders to this and responds, "May be, but we'll need to practice a lot. Anyways we're sorry for interrupting your rehearsal Miss Vivian."

"I'm not Vivian."

May then says, "But I met you several contests before in Hoenn when you were the MC, remember? In fact I have some of the ribbons you awarded me."

The woman then says, "Aww I get it now. You must be talking about my big sister."

Brock then realizes the difference between Vivian and the woman in front of them, "Now that I see you up close, it's obviously that you're not Vivian."

She laughs a bit and says, "Yeah I know. We even dress up differently you'd think that would be enough, but people still confuse us. You see Vivian is the MC for the Hoenn contests, and I'm the MC for the contests here in Kanto; I'm Lilian."

May says, "Hi Lilian, it's nice to meet you too"

The group then rests at the Pokemon Center where they're all drinking fruit punches. May is a bit nervous for her Kanto contest. That nervousness can be seen on her face.

May then sighs, "I'm just a bit worried. Squirtle may seem like a natural, but this is going to be its first contest."

Her little brother Max says, "If you're so worried then why not use Beautifly or Skitty?"

Brock adds, "These two are your more experienced in contests."

May says, "No actually I will go in this contest with Squirtle. I wanted to start the Kanto contests with the new Pokemon, instead of falling back on the way I've done things before."

Max nods, "I think it's a good plan."

Ash says, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Pika Pika"

Brock then says, "Sometimes it's good to start over with a clean slate."

Then a voice is heard on the intercom, "Attention contestant 45, to say that all your Pokemon have passed their physical check-ups and they are in top shape."

May runs to see her Pokemon only to be shocked that the one carrying Combusken, Munchlax, and Squirtle was an old rival of hers. The one carrying May's Pokemon in that stretcher was a male with long, light purple hair with green Cacturne hat, and doctor's robes.

At the Contest Hall

The familiar and annoying Rocket trio was in disguises to register the female Rocket member in the contest.

Jessie was wearing a red dress with glasses.

Jessie says, "I'd like to register for tomorrow's contest." She shows her contest pass.

An attendant politely says, "Sorry to tell this, but your Contest Pass is not valid here I'm afraid."

Jessie becomes mad at this and says, "Excuse me, but it's obvious that you just don't know who I am. I'm Jessebella, the Empress Coordinator, and you should be astonished just by my mere presence."

James in a disguise says, "I am Jessebella's humble lackey."

Meowth then says in a Brooklyn accent, "I am the Empress's manager."

Jessie (or now known as Jessebella) says, "So as you can see, I am very important."

The attendant replies, "Yes of course, but I was saying that your pass is not valid because it is a Hoenn contest entry pass. You'll need a Kanto contest pass like this one." The attendant shows a red contest pass.

"Of course, I knew that. That's what I've been trying to say. I'd like a Kanto Contest entry pass."

"It'll be my pleasure."

James and Meowth were once again helping Jessie in her dream of her becoming Top Coordinator like in Hoenn, so for that James lent his Cacnea to Jessie. He told her that the key is to show the strong bond between Coordinator and Pokemon.

Back at the Pokemon Center

"Are you helping out in the Pokemon Center?"

The flamboyant Harley says, "Well not officially. I just volunteered to help around the center during the contest."

Ash asked, "You volunteered?"

Harley replies, "My Cacturne was running down a fever. Nurse Joy healed my Cacturne, and seeing on how she was so caring and selfless reminded me on how mean and despicable I've been to you all of you especially with you May. I know that you may not find in your heart to forgive me, but I am here to tell you that I am a changed person and ready to turn over a new leaf."

Max of course objects knowing this could be another trick, "I don't trust you. You already tricked May just like that back in Hoenn."

Harley sighs, "I knew you would say that Maximus. After all I did, I wouldn't even trust myself. So I am going to tell you a little thing about the contests here in Kanto. It's not necessary to use the same Pokemon in the appeals and battle round. You can use a different Pokemon in each round."

Max says, "I don't believe that."

Meanwhile, Ash was using his aura to sense if Harley was saying the truth or lying.

Nurse Joy came in and tells that Harley is right that in Kanto contests Coordinators can use different Pokemon between the appeals and battle round, it's not necessarily but they do it to show variety.

May then says, "I guess that makes perfect sense."

Harley says, "Now you believe I'm trustworthy."

"I need to think things through for now."

Max then asks, "Hey May, did you remember on registering on the Contest?"

May exclaims, "No I didn't."

"I told you to register first before coming to the Pokemon Center."

Harley asks, "About the contest do you still have your Hoenn Contest Pass?"

"I still have my Hoenn one."

"Then that's good because you can still use it for your Kanto contests and about the registration you have up until to tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

"If you're saying that then I can trust you Harley," said May.

Harley grins darkly thinking she will fall for that once more then continues, "How about we all go for lunch and is my treat of course."

Brock responds, "Okay."

Max sighs, "Fine."

May responds, "Lunch sounds great."

Ash secretly finished the aura reading on Harley, _"So he's still the same as always. I won't let you trick May once more."_

(With Team Rocket)

Jessie was resting a bit after training during all day with James's Cacnea for her upcoming Pokemon Contest, and she was dreaming of becoming Top Coordinator.

_Dreamscape_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new Top Coordinator and her name is Jessebella," says Mr. Contesta._

"_Remarkable," says Mr Sukizo._

"_Just congratulations for wonderful display as Coordinator," says a Nurse Joy._

_Jessebella (Jessie) has tears of joy of achieving her dream. She had now quite a following of fans, and soon she could reach heights of greatness._

_Jessebella says, "I just want to thank my friends in supporting me, and more importantly you the fans. Your cheering is what made this possible."_

_Fans cheered for her and chanted her name at the stadium encore._

_End of dream_

Jessie was smiling all the way a bit goofily, while James and the talking Meowth just wondered what's with Jessie.

(At night)

May was practicing with her Squirtle and Combusken.

"Combusken use Fire Spin!"

"You Squirtle use Rapid Spin to repel the flames."

Combusken released a swirl of fire from its beak; while Squirtle withdraw in its shell to spin itself fast to deflect the attack.

"Combusken go with Sky Uppercut."

"Squirte dodge it!"

Combusken was now going for its strong fighting type move, but then Squirtle didn't have the quick reaction and got hit instead.

May scolded a bit to her Squirtle but quickly regretted and apologized for being too tough, and then Ash came outside.

May asks, "Ash what are you doing?"

Ash responds, "Just outside for a while. I thought that you might need some company before tomorrow's contest."

May thanks him for being there.

Ash says, "One thing about the whole thing with Harley. He's going to trick you again."

May angered says, "Whattt! I thought that he has turned over a leaf, but apparently he's still the same conniving coordinator as always. I suppose that the whole thing of using different Pokemon between rounds is a lie."

Ash says, "Not exactly. Harley was saying half-truths. When I sensed his aura, he was telling the truth about using different Pokemon between the appeals and battle rounds. The lie was about your Hoenn Contest Pass being valid. You'll need a Kanto contest, and you better register at 10 a.m."

May then asks, "Then why he was working on the Pokemon Center?"

Ash says, "He apparently was helping her out. He just doesn't like you and will want to see you lose."

May responds, "That makes sense. Thanks for helping and always supporting me." Ash nods and thanks her as well.

After talking enough they went to their respective bedrooms for a well, deserved sleep.

(May's room)

May was actually not having a nice dream. Ever since the incident at Rota with Ash being put in that ancient law where he has to restore the line of aura by having multiple lovers she's being quite angry.

May thinks of all this, _"Why Ash must go through this? Only because he has been revealed as an aura user, that doesn't make right that he has to accept such law and have multiple girls; he should decide who he wants to be with. Besides I need to tell him how much I love him and will do for him?"_

(Next day)

It was now the day of the contest, and May entered the hall at 9:45 a.m. and registered with her new Kanto Contest pass since she knew that Harley was going to trick her again, so she could not participate in it.

Harley then entered the door and was shocked seeing May inside, seething with rage that his trick didn't work. _"How come this didn't work? This plan was fool proof. Someone must have known that I was going to trick her. Bah! Who cares in the contest I will beat that annoying squirt!"_

(At the stadium)

"_Good morning Pokemon fans to the first contest of the season here in Kanto where Pokemon Coordinators will show off their Pokemon their appealing moves for your delightful entertainment,"_ said Lilian.

The fans present were cheering loudly and showing their enthusiasm.

"They're really into it," says Ash

"This is the 1st contest of the season, so people would be really excited," says Brock.

"This will be surely awesome," says an excited Max.

"_Now introducing our panel of judges, first we have the Director of Pokemon Contest Committee, Raoul Contesta."_

"_Always a pleasure to be here," _says Mr. Contesta.

"_Second, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo."_

"_Thank you Saffron City, this is remarkable," _says Mr. Sukizo.

"_Our third judge is Saffron City's own Nurse Joy," _says Lilian.

"_It's an honor to be included," _says Nurse Joy.

Brock is in another lovesick state like always, "I'm honored to be in your presence my beautiful and lovely Nurse Joy."

Max pulls him from the ear and says, "I am going to be honored if you just stay in your seat and not a fool of yourself." Brock while in pain repeatedly says, 'Not the ear, not the ear.'

"_Oh I almost forgot about me. I am Lilian and I'm your MC for the Kanto contests. Now let's start with our first coordinator Harley,"_ says Lilian.

Harley enters the stage and says, "Let's go my buddy Cacturne!"

Out of its Pokeball comes the cunning grass/dark type cactus like Pokemon ready to shine.

Cacturne just smirks in cool, calculated way to leave the crowd in awe.

"That Cacturne always makes quite an impact," says Ash

"I agree," says the Pokemon Breeder in training.

"No comments," says the younger male of the crew.

"Cacturne use Cotton Spore."

The cactus Pokemon releases its spores in an appealing way to impress the crowd.

"Now use Needle Arm."

Cacturne waited for the right moment to use its move and when it heard its master snapping his finger it uses its Needle Arm to cut through every spore. The crowd chanted for the appeal.

"_That is one creative way of using Needle Arm. What do the judges have to say for this," _says Lilian.

Mr. Contesta answers, "An impressive appeal. Cacturne displays its great traits as both a grass type and dark type Pokemon."

Mr. Sukizo seconds this, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy finally says, "Communicating by snapping fingers was great."

After Cacturme, more Pokemon were continuing to show their appeals from a Pidgeot to a Tangela.

"_Now our next entry, Contest Empress Jessebella,"_ says Lilian.

Jessie on her costume appears on stage.

Jessebella says, "Let's go Cacnea."

In a flash comes out the pre evolved form of Cacturne.

Jessie and Cacnea both do a risky appeal by running toward each other into a hug, and the crowd just loved it.

"_I feel so touched in watching this beautiful moment. This is a true bond between coordinator and Pokemon."_

"_This is really painful, but I am so close on my dream of becoming Top Coordinator that I'll handle it,"_ Jessebella thinks.

"Now for the finishing touch, Cacnea use Pin Missile."

Cacnea uses its Pin Missile which provokes nice fireworks.

After the appeal, Jessebella still was frozen and fell down. So she was carried on a stretcher.

May was the final entry in the first round.

"Now coming from Petalburg City, Hoenn is May," says Lilian

May excited, "Okay Combusken take the stage!"

Out of the Pokeball comes out her trusty dual fire/fighting type starter.

May releases her bandana and throws like a boomerang.

"Combusken use Fire Spin!"

Combusken releases a tornado of fire just enough to make the bandana go upward without burning it.

"Into the flames and Sky Uppercut"

Combusken jumps inside the flames and uses multiple Sky Uppercut and return the bandana back to its master.

After the appeal round were over, the eight chosen coordinators were shown in the screen. Harley, Jessebella, and May were among them along with 5 others.

(Some time after)

Harley was facing against Jessebella in the first match of the battle round.

Harley chooses Ariados, while Jessebella oddly chooses Wobbufett.

But it was boring since neither was attacking, so both coordinators were not attacking and were given a point deduction.

Harley decides finally to play smart and uses String Shot on Wobbufett and play with it like a puppet master controlling a puppet.

Harley eventually won by reducing his opponent's points to zero.

May and Harley were winning their respective battles, and now came the final match to face each other in yet another grudge match.

"Folks, this is the final battle of the Saffron Pokemon Contest with the Saffron Ribbon on the line. To my left is May and to my right is Harley. So let's get busy," exclaimed at the last part Lilian.

"Squirtle take the stage!"

"It's time to shine, Ariados!"

May chose her little Squirtle, while her nemesis Harley has chosen his Ariados. Timer began at 5:00 mark.

"Ariados use String Shot and combine it with Scary Face."

"Squirtle use Tackle."

Ariados uses its bug type move to swing toward the water type, and then changes itself into Scary Face to completely terrify the baby Squirtle.

"_A great start with String Shot and to add a twist of terror with a spooky Scary Face,"_ said Lilian.

"Squirtle don't worry the battle just started, let's hit it with Ice Beam."

Squirtle launches from its mouth its powerful Ice Beam attack, but it was too much power for the young water type to handle and stuble backwards. Ariados dodges with little difficulty the uncontrolled ice type move.

"I can't believe you actually decided to use Squirtle. You should have stick to Combusken, with Combusken you actually had a fighting chance, hello," Harley exclaimed while mocking at the last part.

"This battle is not over, until it's over."

The final round battle went 3 minutes as Ariados was toying with Squirtle by trapping it in its Spider Web move.

"Squirtle use Bubble"

Ariados didn't even flinch at, and May was about to get desperate until she got an idea.

"_With all that power, I got nothing to lose."_

"Squirtle launch Ice Beam!"

Squirtle while trapped in the web uses Ice Beam to stumble backwards, free itself from the web and freezing solid Ariados. Harley loses points for this.

"No way," cries hysterically Harley.

"Squirtle use Bubble attack."

Ariados gets hit by the bubbles and tries to move quick again but the web got frozen as well that it was slipping. Squirtle then tackles Ariados to the ground and finishing the match.

"May pulls off an incredible comeback win here in Saffron City."

"Yeah we got the Saffron Ribbon, number 1!"

"Combusken"

"Squirtle"

(Outside the Contest Hall)

"Congratulations on your first ribbon May," says Ash with a grin on his face which makes May blush a little.

"You need now 4 ribbons more to enter the Kanto Grand Festival," says Brock

"So you better keep the pace sis."

"I know and thanks guys."

Ash says, "Now I have my next challenge in the Battle Arena, and I'm going to win."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Ash starts training in the ways of the aura and his aura will get stronger along the journey. **

**May competes in a Pokemon Contest and wins her first Kanto ribbon against her underhanded rival Harley.**

**After reading some of your reviews, I am displaying a poll for the girls that you want to see with Ash. May, Dawn, and Serena are already in so they don't need to be there.**

**Review, Favorite, Alert**

**Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Brawl in the Battle Arena**

* * *

On the way to the Battle Arena, May won her first Kanto ribbon and Brock's Mudkip evolved to Marshtomp during a practice battle with Grovyle.

Now Ash and company were resting at a Pokemon Center where he was now preparing for his battle against the next Frontier Brain. Just then a burly man wearing sunglasses and Hawaiian clothes appeared.

"Yo kid, time for your next challenge and it will be red hot as a Magmar's flamethrower," says the man to our heroes, specifically to Ash.

"Hey there Scott," said Ash.

Scott was big fan of Pokemon battles, and he was the one who invited Ash to take part of the Battle Frontier challenge after the young Pallet Town trainer recently returned from the Hoenn League competition. Ash accepted the challenge, since he was told that the Frontier Brains were being touted as really strong trainers and on par with Elite trainers.

"Just passing here and there and watching over you," says Scott.

Ash asks, "Do you know about the next Frontier Brain?"

Scott nods and answers, "Yes I do. The Frontier Brain in charge of the Battle Arena is named Greta and she's a tough one to beat and also passionate on challenging strong trainers. She is known as the Arena Tycoon."

Brock asks, "Arena Tycoon?"

May says, "She must be quite a good trainer"

Max asks, "What kind of Pokemon does she use?"

Scott answers, "She uses a variety of Pokemon, but I remember that one of her strongest is a Heracross. Before becoming Frontier Brain, she studied under Chuck of Cianwood City in Johto and Brawly of Dewford Town in Hoenn."

Brock says, "Chuck and Brawly are of the toughest gym leaders known."

Max adds, "To add, they are fighting type specialists."

Ash laughs a bit, "Then this is going to be great. The stronger the trainer the more fun the challenge is."

Scott says, "I knew you would say that Ash. So get ready we're going to the Battle Arena."

(Battle Arena)

The Battle Arena facility resembled like a Pokemon dojo but much bigger. Students in the Battle were wearing light blue karate gi. The three Rocket grunts were also in the Battle Arena undercover as students, but they were complaining of their hurt arms and legs and accumulated strain and fatigue and also with them their new companion, James's new Mime Jr. who willingly went with him after his Chimecho got sick and had to stay at his summer house which is taken care of by his grandparents.

"Oww that hurts a lot," said James.

"I can't feel my legs due to those exercises; they're a real pain," Jessie agrees to this.

"We need to keep doing to increase our stamina this then we can beat the twoips and then snatch that Pikachu. Finally we'll get a promotion," said the talking Meowth.

One of the students comes in and says, "You two should not slack off and continue exercising."

"Yes sir," say the three Rockets.

A girl who looked around her young teens with blonde curly hair wearing a black karate gi with light blue pants came in. This girl is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arena known as the Arena Tycoon Greta.

"No, no not like that, also I want you to say 'Osh'," exclaims the girl.

The tired Rockets sigh, "Osh."

Another student says, "Captain, we have a message for you from Scott."

Greta asks, "What is the message?"

"It seems Scott has found a new challenger for you, and he's coming to the Battle Arena right now."

Greta responds with a smirk, "I hope that this challenger has the fire to battle me toe to toe."

Ash and company and also Scott were going down the road until they finally got to their destination the Battle Arena.

Ash asks, "So that's the Battle Arena?"

Scott responds, "Yes, it is."

Ash then says, "Hello in there." No one is responding.

Scott says, "That's not going to work, maybe you should try something like this. (Raising his voice) **We challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"** A female voice is then heard and says, "We accept your challenge!"

The gang then enters the Battle Frontier facility where they are greeted by curly, blonde Frontier Brain and her students.

Greta says, "The Battle Arena welcomes you. I am the Frontier Brain and Arena Tycoon, Greta."

Scott responds, "Hello Greta it's been a while. (Now pointing at Ash) He is your challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash says, "Hi my name is Ash and he is my buddy Pikachu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Greta smirks and responds, "My pleasure. I hope that you're ready for a real, fiery battle."

The Pallet trainer answers back, "I hope that you're ready for me to win."

Greta and Ash were getting surrounded by an intense heat meaning their battle will be explosive.

Max asked, "Is there an echo?"

May was quite a bit angered when greeting Greta since she saw Greta had quite an athletic, yet feminine figure but she puts it aside and says, "Like two peas in a pod."

Brock nods at this.

"So shall we get this started?"

Ash says, "Yes."

Greta then says something about the wheel. A wheel appeared from below and Greta explained that they had to spin the wheel to decide how the Pokemon battle will be decided. In simpler terms, if it ends in one the battle will be one on one, if it is in two will be two on two, and finally a three on three if the wheel ends at three. Ash spins the wheel, and it eventually stops at two.

"We're having a two on two, so are you ready for the battle of your life?"

"I'm just getting warmed up."

The three stooges were watching the scene while doing their chores, and they were plotting to steal once more. "I see why you wanted to stay in here Meowth, this plan is getting better," says Jessie.

"Yeah and before they notice, we'll be snatching under those twoips' noses that Pikachu to present it to the boss," says Meowth.

James sighs, "Well if you guys say so." James was cleaning the floors, and then Mime Jr was mimicking its new trainer as if it wants to help in cleaning the floors with James. James asks, "Mime Jr., what are you doing?" Mime Jr. says, "Mime Mi Mime." James says, "You want to help me out in cleaning the floors." Mime Jr nods happily. James smiles, "Thank you Mime Jr. You know something I think you're just the cutest thing ever." Mime Jr smiles due to his compliment, and then James says "Oh my I think that your cuteness made me forget what I was going to say. (To his fellow Rocket members and friends) Oh yeah, if we don't clean this up and leave it shiny, we'll be cleaning the ceilings too. Jessie sighs, "So we have to wait." Meowth says, "So until we can nab Pikachu it's doing chores and oish."

A gong is heard in the battle field, and the referee now announces the battle.

"This Frontier battle between Frontier Brain the Arena Tycoon Greta and Ash Ketchum is about to begin. The challenger can substitute Pokemon anytime. When both Pokemon on one side are deemed unable to continue the battle will be over."

"These are my two Pokemon."

Greta throws two Pokeballs on the air and out came her two Pokemon, an Umbreon and a Heracross.

"Umbreon"

"Hera Heracross."

"Umbreon and Heracross are not only interesting choices, but also those two must be strong as well if not Greta would not have chosen them," says Brock.

Ash chooses "Cyndaquil and Noctowl, I choose you."

Out of their Pokeballs, came out the Fire Mouse Pokemon and the Owl Pokemon but this Noctowl was shiny. (Before going to the Battle Arena, Ash rotated his Torkoal and Swellow for Cyndaquil and Noctowl).

Max exclaims, "Cyndaquil and Noctowl!"

Brock says, "Ash must have called Prof. Oak to change his Pokemon."

Scott says, "This will be an interesting battle for sure."

"I'll start things with Umbreon."

The dark type evolved Eevee step into the battle field.

Ash responded with sending his Cyndaquil first to battle Umbreon.

"Cyn Cyndaquil!"

May says, "I wonder what Dex has to say about Umbreon." May uses her Dex to scan on Umbreon.

_Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon: Umbreon is the evolved form of Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby._

Brock says, "Umbreon and Heracross must be well raised and incredibly strong."

The referee announces, "Let the battle begin!"

"I'll start things up, Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil launches a powerful stream of fire that was going directly towards Umbreon.

Greta says, "Umbreon fire a Dark Pulse attack."

Umbreon launches a black and purple orb from its mouth, and it collides with Cyndaquil's flamethrower. Both attacks were proven to be equal in strength. The attacks made a small explosion.

"Cyndaquil now use Quick Attack," commanded Ash.

Cyndaquil was now enveloped in a white light and going for a fast tackle driving onto Umbreon. It would normally work, but if not for the timely command of Greta. "Umbreon use Double Team." Umbreon created multiple clones of itself to evade Cyndaquil's attack.

"Umbreon use Confuse Ray."

Multiple Umbreon clones launch a ghostly ray from the eyes to Cyndaquil, and it worked like a charm. Cyndaquil was confused now.

Greta said, "Umbreon, another Dark Pulse at Cyndaquil."

Umbreon launches once more its Dark Pulse.

"Cyndaquil stay focused and use a Smokescreen to block out its vision." Cyndaquil was confused at the moment that it hit itself and then received the impact of the dark aura move.

At the stands, our friends were concerned that the Arena Tycoon was taking the lead knowing now that Greta was truly a tough trainer. Ash although was losing right now, yet he didn't lose his cool and kept his calm knowing he could turn around the match at any moment.

"_It's true. I need to keep calm, until the moment is right," _thinks Ash.

"Umbreon finish with one Shadow Ball," commands Greta.

Umbreon fires a black orb at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil dodge it with Quick Attack, and then use Flame Wheel."

The fire Mouse Pokemon dodged the Shadow Ball attack with its speed attack, and then it engulfed itself in fire and started to rollout hence the name Flame Wheel which crashed into Umbreon for a direct hit.

"Umbreon fire a Dark Pulse attack."

"Cyndaquil this time go for a Smokescreen attack."

Cyndaquil this releases from its mouth a stream of smoke to block Umbreon's vision and lower the accuracy of the dark type move just enough to fail.

"Cyndaquil go for a Swift attack."

Cyndaquil launches an array of stars that were attacking in a quick succession to Umbreon. Umbreon was at the receiving of the Swift attack.

"Finally go for the finish with a flamethrower."

Cyndaquil releases a big stream of fire which hits Umbreon and makes the dark type evolved Eevee finally faint.

"Umbreon is unable to battle; the winner is Cyndaquil."

Ash congratulates Cyndaquil for a great battle and then tells him to rest for a while, and then chooses his Noctowl for this battle. Greta is now choosing her Heracross for the second battle.

"Noctowl vs Heracross, battle begin!"

Ash says, "Noctowl start with Confusion attack."

Noctowl's forehead starts to glow light blue and releases its Psychic attack to the Bug/Fighting Pokemon.

"Heracross dodge the attack, and then go for Brick Break."

Heracross evaded Noctowl's attack, and then its right hand glows white strikes with incredible force onto the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl was down but not out. Noctowl was ready for more battling.

"Noctowl, do you still want to continue battling?" Noctowl nods his head indicating that it was okay and still ready for more battling.

"That's quite a spirited Noctowl you got there Ash but we still have a battle," says Greta

"I agree Greta," says Ash as well.

"Heracross now use Megahorn!"

Heracross's horn grows bigger and prepares for its Megahorn attack.

"Noctowl go for a Zen Headbutt attack!"

Noctowl nods and its head glows a light blue shine preparing for its stronger attack.

May was a bit confused about this new attack, and she asks "What does this Zen Headbutt do?" Brock responds, "Zen Headbutt is similar to Headbutt only stronger and can cause at times for Pokemon to flinch and be unable to move."

Both Megahorn and Zen Headbutt collided, and Noctowl and Heracross received quite damage.

"Her Heracross," panted a bit the Single Horn Pokemon.

"Noctowl use Extrasensory," says Ash.

Noctowl's eyes glow gold and release a multicolor beam from its beak.

"Heracross use Endure."

Heracross braces its body to endure the next attack.

The Extrasensory attack hits on Heracross, but as expected Heracross was still on its feet. May a bit confused asks what is that move. Brock explains that Endure was a defensive attack allowing a Pokemon to resist an attack that would faint it to keep it still in the battle.

"Noctowl use Zen Headbutt to end this!"

"Heracross dodge it and use Reversal!"

Noctowl went for the strong Zen Headbutt move, but Heracross moved out of the way connected its Reversal move which connected on Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon was down and had its eyes on swirls.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, Heracross wins"

Ash then chooses his Johto fire type for the last battle.

"Heracross you look a bit tired, use Rest."

The Single Horn Pokemon closed its eyes and went to rest.

"Cyndaquil use Swift attack on Heracross"

Cyndaquil launches an array of stars onto the immobile Heracross.

"Cyndaquil now go for Flame Wheel."

Cyndaquil now engulfs itself in fire and tackles once more to Heracross. After receiving that last Flame Wheel attack, Heracross awoke from its sleep healthy enough. Heracross takes a battle stance.

"Heracross go for Brick Break"

Heracross's paw glows white and attempts to strike down the fire mouse Pokemon, but Cyndaquil dodged the attack in time. Greta commands for multiple Brick Break attacks and Cyndaquil kept dodging them until the fire type was cornered and got struck with a Brick Break.

"Cyndaquil," yelled Ash being worried for the condition of his Pokemon.

"Heracross finish with a Megahorn!"

Heracross was going for its final attack, and then something was happening to Cyndaquil. It was glowing white around its body and that only meant one thing.

"Cyndaquil, that glow can only mean one thing," says Max

"Yes Cyndaquil is evolving," says Brock.

After the evolution process finished, Cyndaquil was no more. Instead, it stood in its place a stronger and confident Quilava.

"Qui Quilava."

"You evolved into Quilava," exclaimed Ash.

Ash takes his Pokedex and scans on his newly evolved Pokemon.

**Quilava the Volcano Pokemon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.**

Quilava begins spouting a red and orange geyser from the flames of its head and back.

"What is that attack," asked May.

"I'm not sure, but I would guess that it is Eruption. Eruption is quite powerful if used correctly."

"Eruption is that your new move Quilava," says Ash.

Quilava nods.

"A newly evolved Pokemon with a new move won't matter. I'll still win this, Heracross use one last Megahorn."

"Quilava use Eruption with all you got!"

Heracross prepared its Megahorn attack, and Quilava its Eruption attack.

Heracross was going to strike its powerful, bug type attack, but Quilava ducked underneath it and finally ignited its flames and released a red and orange geyser that damaged the Heracross.

Heracross was finally down for the count.

"Heracross is unable to continue, Quilava is the winner. The winner of this Battle Arena Frontier match is Ash from Pallet Town."

Ash celebrated with his Quilava, and his friends were also happy watching him win.

"As proof of your victory in the Battle Arena, here is the Guts Symbol, congratulations Ash," says Greta while giving the Symbol.

"Yes, I just got the Guts Symbol," says Ash in his classic win pose

"Quilava"

"Noctowl"

The Team Rocket trio was so fatigued after doing the chores, that today were not in condition to steal Pokemon and just decided to rest for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The next town was Silver Town, which was host to May's next Pokemon Contest. May had already registered at the Contest Hall. Our group met a middle age woman with a young boy. They introduced as Mandy with her son Nicholas, and they were looking for someone named Jeremy.

"Sorry we haven't seen a Jeremy today," says Ash. His friends nod at this.

The mother and son appreciate and just return home.

(Next Day)

The Pokemon Contest at Silver Town was now beginning and the crowd was enjoying a good time.

"Good morning fans and welcome to the Silver Town Pokemon Contest," says Lilian Kanto's MC.

"Coordinators will delight our crowd on the first round with their dazzling appeals and those who pass will go on to the battle rounds."

Just then a businessman enters the hall in such a desperate manner.

"Please excuse me, am I late to the contest?"

"You are Jeremy, right? We were about to start the contest."

"Sorry. I registered yesterday and I was going to be early, but then I had to attend some clients back at work."

The businessman then got with the other coordinators.

Lilian then introduced the judges who are known as Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the local Nurse Joy.

"It's time for the appeals round."

May was first to enter and chose her baby Squirtle.

"Squirtle take the stage!"

Squirtle comes out of its Pokeball delighting the crowd.

"Squirtle start with Rapid Spin"

Squirtle starts by withdrawing in its shell and spinning continuously like a wheel.

"Then use Bubble attack"

Squirtle sprays bubbles from within its shell delighting the crowd.

"Use Ice Beam for the finishing touch."

Squirtle launched its ice type move in an appealing way to make a beautiful ice pillar. The crowd loves it and applauds for the 1st appeal of the contest.

"That was an astounding performance for May and Squirtle," says Lilian.

"A magnificent performance and great communication between coordinator and Pokemon," replies Mr. Contesta

"Remarkable."

"Splendid. Squirtle's moves are not only strong but beautiful as well."

Then more appeals came from Pokemon like a Cubone, Shuppet, Kirlia, and an Ampharos. Some were good and others were not.

Now finally was the last contestant Jeremy, but instead of the clumsy businessman came out in a rocker outfit.

"Yo Silver Town, are you ready to rock!"

The crowd is suddenly roaring at this with excitement.

"I said are you to ready to rock!"

The crowd cheers louder than before.

"Now let's dazzle the crowd Butterfree!"

Out of the Pokeball came the Kanto Butterfly Pokemon in great splendor.

Jeremy was playing the guitar while doing the appeals.

"Butterfree start with Safeguard." Butterfree surrounds itself in a shield that delights crowd. "Now go with Poison Powder." Butterfree now scatters from its wings a purplish powder which combined with Safeguard made the appeal look greater. Just when Jeremy was about to finish his appeal he heard voices from people he knew very well.

"There you are! We finally found you!"

"What are you two doing here?"

The woman answers, "You already had enough fun. We're taking you back home."

Jeremy says, "Sorry but I won't go. I am going to participate in this contest."

The young man, "Dad, you look ridiculous in that outfit."

"Ridiculous. For your information, this is what I wore on back when I was on my rock band."

"You're not a kid, anymore dad."

Mandy asked, "Did you get tired of just being a family man? What about us?

"This has nothing to do with you or Nicholas."

May interjects, "Excuse me, but there is still a contest going on and he needs to finish his appeal." The young mother just replies this is a family matter and it's not of her business. May answers at that she is a coordinator and responds that if people just told her to stop her appeal then that effort would have been for nothing.

Jeremy then says on how he has always been a dedicated husband and father to both Mandy and Nicholas, and that competing at this contest has been a lifelong dream. He also says on how coordinators dedicate endless hours practicing with their Pokemon to make their performances so well. That bringing happiness and joy to the crowd brings a sense of acknowledgment that no words can be expressed. He apologizes to the crowd for what happened.

The judges plead to Jeremy to finish his appeal.

After the appeals round ended, the four coordinators that passed the battle round were May, Jeremy, and other two coordinators.

May won her first battle with Combusken, and then it was Jeremy's turn to battle and won swiftly with his Venusaur against a Vileplume. Also Nicholas watched the battle from the stands and was really impressed watching his dad battle like that.

Nicholas went to his mom and talked on how he never knew his dad was once part of a rock band and that his Venusaur was that strong. His mom told him that he and his Venusaur have been a team since they were younger.

Back at the contest hall, Lilian was announcing "Fans it's time for the final battle for the Silver Town Ribbon. To my left is the Hoenn maiden May and to my right is your favorite rock n roller Jeremy. There will be a five minute time limit; the coordinator with more points left will be the winner."

"Combusken, take the stage!"

"Yo Venusaur, let's rock!"

On May's side was the Young Fowl Pokemon and on Jeremy's was his fully evolved Seed Pokemon.

Timer starts, and the battle is underway.

"Combusken use Fire Spin attack."

Jeremy counters at this and says, "Venusaur use Razor Leaf to cut through that fire type attack."

Meanwhile at the stands Ash, Max, and Brock were watching the battle closely. Ash asks, "Who do you think will win this?" Brock responds, "I would like to say May due to type advantage, but that Venusaur has more power and experience in battle."

Venusaur's Razor Leaf cuts through Combusken's Fire Spin, and the Fire Spin burns out the Razor Leaf. Jeremy lost few points. May commands her Combusken for a Quick Attack and is stopped on its track by Venusaur's Vine Whip and was slammed quite hard. Now it was May who lost points this time.

"Yo Venusaur time for Frenzy Plant"

Ash gets quite shocked having knowing that if this attack works then May is done for. Ash says, "Frenzy Plant is the strongest grass type move."

Venusaur glows light green and stomps the ground with great force sprouting tree roots underneath it and attacking towards Combusken.

"Combusken dodge it quick."

Combusken tried to dodge it as fast as it could, but then to its right gets hit by the Frenzy Plant. Venusaur now was recharging because after such powerful attack it had to recharge for a bit of time. Combusken took advantage and attacked with all on Venusaur.

May was going for a final attack, but suddenly out of nowhere she was distracted to one of her recent dreams. This involved Ash and the Arena Tycoon Greta being together.

_Dreamscape _

"_Greta you're not only a strong, young woman, but also quite pretty. Would you like to go out with me," asked Ash_

"_You're quite with the words Ash. I'll go out with you," responded Greta._

_May watches both Ash and Greta together with anger and sadness._

_End _

"Venusaur let's go for one last Frenzy Plant."

This one was as quick as strong as the last one, and Combusken couldn't dodge it in time and got hit. Combusken lies down with swirls in the eyes.

Lilian says, "The judges decide that Combusken is unable to continue, and the victory goes to Jeremy and his Venusaur." Jeremy still shaken about just says, "I… I won." May could only return her Combusken back to the Pokeball and congratulate for its hard work as always.

After the contest hall, May finds her friends and little brother Max waiting for her. May just says, "Sorry guys. I think I let you down for being so close to victory only to end up losing." Max says, "That's okay sis. You'll do better next time."

Ash says, "You have the support of your friends and your Pokemon. The next ribbon will be yours." Ash then gives her a small hug to which May returns it as well. Brock smirks and Max smiles a bit.

May blushes lightly, and Ash feels something his aura was warmer. One step at a time their bond was getting stronger than before. Ash now has his next frontier challenge, and May her next Pokemon contest.

* * *

**And cut! This chapter has come to an end.**

**For the Battle Arena part I decided to change things up by using Greta's team to the one she uses in the Pokemon Emerald games. Also to make the story get more interesting I decided to have May lose this contest. If you don't understand it then don't read at all.**

**Also about harem, I took the decision to enlarge the harem a bit more. Right now Leaf has the lead, Cynthia and Sabrina are right behind, Anabel, and Hilda are still doing well. So now the aura guardian in training will enjoy the company of more girls. **

**Yes, Ash will eventually get to have his Key Stone and Mega Stones.**

**Ash's martial arts style will be a mix between Kyokushin Karate, Sambo, Muay Thai, and Wrestling. (MMA fan)**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to those who have followed "Ash the Aura Chronicles, to this next chapter. Ash as you know keeps track training to control his aura and also learning distinct martial arts. His budding relationship with May grows closer during the journey.**

Ash with his friends May, Max, and Brock were now walking to the next facility that was nearby, and it happened to be the Battle Dome. The Hoenn Pokemon coordinator was carrying in her bag a light, brown Pokemon that was given to her when she and her friends stopped at a Pokemon Day Care.

Ash continued training in his control of aura, although he struggled from time to time on putting an aura shield, which was a defensive attack that focused on creating a barrier to block incoming attacks from potential enemies. His aura sphere was fairly good enough to damage tree branches with one shot. Also Ash was practicing martial arts that he found in the other scrolls. The aura guardians not only depended on using their aura while traveling; they were also good fighting hand to hand. Each guardian had his own fighting style. Ash practices forms of Karate, Muay Thai, Sambo, and Wrestling. (This was written last chapter)

"The Battle Dome is home to surprises and emotive, as we welcome the fans to this facility where our Dome Ace and Frontier Brain will face the next challenger," a woman was saying by microphone. "Oh wait it appears that the challenger is now coming to the Battle Dome."

Ash and company are now being surrounded by reporters and photographers.

"Are you Ash from Pallet Town?"

"What are your expectations of facing against the Dome Ace?"

"How do you feel about us asking so many questions?"

Ash felt overwhelmed by being asked by so many reporters, that he couldn't ask any of them singlehandedly. Until Scott appears and responds, "Hold on. All the questions will be answered at the press conference."

Ash asks, "Did you say press conference?"

Scott says, "Yes kid. There will be a press conference in a few moments so you can answer their questions."

(Press Conference)

The press conference was underway and the reporters started with a few questions. "So Ash, could you tell us about your battling style?" Ash responds, "I'd say that for me the best defense is to have a great offense. I believe that as me and my Pokemon we work as one, we can achieve victory." The reporter then says "Those are the kind of clear, concise words we like to hear." "So how do you feel about facing Dome Ace Tucker in battle? Ash blinks in surprise, "Who's Tucker?

The room fell in absolute silence, and the environment felt somber. Ash asks, "Was it something I say?" Scott says, "Tucker is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome also known by his title the Dome Ace. He is a strong trainer, but also gives provides the fans with his world class entertainment. The reason you're being noticed is because you're battling him. In other words, Tucker is the star, and you're the supporting actor."

Ash blinks, "I'm a supporting actor?" Pikachu replies in its Poketalk the same way.

Max says, "That makes sense." His sister May, "I want to know everything from a superstar like Tucker."

(Dressing Room)

The three bumbling thieves were now being hair stylists, tending to the Dome Ace and Frontier Brain Tucker giving his hair a last minute touch.

"We're giving your hair a brush with such style that your fans will be drooling," says Jessie.

"Working for you is like heaven for hair stylists," says James.

Dome Ace Tucker says, "Well I can't complain about your hair brushing techniques? What do you think Victor?"

His assistant Victor says, "I got to admit I was worried when your regular stylist didn't show up today, but I can say that you look great."

(Battle Dome field)

"I've never seen a place so packed like this for a battle," says Max.

"I can tell that all these fans are here to see Tucker battle," says Brock.

"I can tell the fans really love Tucker just by watching them cheer him on," says the May.

"_He won the Orange League Championship and has participated on the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Leagues. He's respected by friends and foes alike as one of the most promising of this generation. His spirit and determination burns in the heat of battle. He is Ash Ketchum."_

A single spotlight reflects on the young Pallet Town trainer and now aura guardian in training with few cheers. Then the spotlight goes off.

"_A Pokemon battle is a theme of rare beauty. Such beauty needs a creator. So feast your eyes on the greatest display of talent the Battle Dome has to offer, and welcome Tucker your Dome Ace!"_ The announcer says a more impressive introduction towards the Frontier Brain who was putting on a show for the fans.

Tucker puts a display and then says, "Greetings my friends and fans and welcome to the Battle Dome!" Ash deadpans, "That guy's Tucker." May from the balcony with her friends says, "Wow amazing!" Brock says, "And the audience feels the same as well."

Tucker says, "I'm here to have a good time and how about you." The fans were cheering wildly (mostly female) saying that 'Tucker is a dreamboat and so hot!' May says, "I bet dad could learn a thing or two from Tucker." Both Petalburg siblings imagine their father Norman the Petalburg Gym Leader dressed as Tucker and decide better to not to.

"Welcome my friend to the Battle Dome. Today's reward for victory is worthy of this top-notch Tactics Symbol." Tucker shows on the screen the Tactics Symbol. Ash says, "I agree and that Frontier Symbol is going to be mine." Tucker says, "Now that is the first class confidence that I like to hear from my opponents. Today's battle team is the hot and cool fusion of fire and water." The Dome Ace picks up two Pokéball and out of them came an Arcanine and a Swampert. "The brave Arcanine and Swampert the water-ground champions"

The referee appears, "Today's Battle Frontier challenge will be a Double Battle. Each trainer will battle with two Pokemon at the same time. The battle will end when two Pokemon on one's side are unable to continue." He continues, "Now Ash since the Frontier Brain has revealed the identities of his Pokemon, are you going to choose your Pokemon? You can even swap your Pokemon with the transporter."

May smiles, "Tucker revealed his Pokemon first, then Ash can have the advantage in choosing the type advantages." Brock says, "Maybe so, but I wouldn't underestimate Tucker like that." Scott agrees, "Tucker is a Frontier Brain, and also a world class entertainer. To defeat someone like Tucker you'll need greater strategies. The Tactics symbol is synonymous of strategy, and even if Ash chooses Pokemon with the right type advantage it could be a tough match."

Ash thinks, _'Swampert is a water/ground type Pokemon and Arcanine is a fire type. So Pikachu will sit out of this battle. I'll go with Corphish against Arcanine, and Swellow's speed and power can attack in different directions. Good thing that I swap them back after the Greta match."_ He finally decides, "I'll stay with the Pokemon in hand."

"Swellow and Corphish, I choose you!"

Out of their pokeballs came the Swallow Pokemon and the Ruffian Pokemon ready for battle.

"And now let the battle begin"

Ash says, "Swellow start first with Quick Attack on Swampert, and Corphish use Bubblebeam on Arcanine." Swellow was diving for a fast tackle, and Corphish was going for its Crabhammer.

Tucker replies, "First rate moves. Now I'll teach you how it's done. Arcanine go with the wind and intercept Swellow with Extremespeed." The fully evolved fire canine went with even more speed and countered Swellow's Quick Attack in the air. Tucker continues, "Go Swampert my iron guardian go with Protect!" Swampert jumps in front of Arcanine and forms a green shield just in time before Corphish's attack could hit.

"Corphish and Swellow attacked well, but Swampert and Arcanine were just better," says Brock. Max says, "Quick Attack is an attack that always goes first, while Extremespeed is an attack that allows the Pokemon with the superior speed to move faster."

May adds, "Then does that mean that Arcanine is way faster than Swellow."

Brock nods and then continues, "I have to say that having Arcanine's speed to attack while having Swampert as a backup is a brilliant battle combination."

Back in the battle, Tucker says, "Using Quick Attack with your Swellow and Corphish with Bubblebeam was a remarkable strategy, but you'll have to do better than that." Ash says, "Don't worry there's still more to show. Swellow go with Aerial Ace!" Swellow now goes into the air and dives with great speed. Tucker says, "Arcanine into the skies with Aerial Ace."

The group in the stands was shocked by the choice of move. Max asks, "Arcanine can use Aerial Ace as well?" May then continues, "But that's a flying-type move." Arcanine runs fast and is enveloped in a white light like Swellow was when using Aerial Ace. Both Swellow and Arcanine clash each other with their respective Aerial Ace causing a small explosion. Ash says, "Corphish hit Swampert with Vicegrip!"Corphish used its pincer to attack Swampert. Tucker says, "A brilliant strategy, but let's see how you handle this. Swampert use Mud Shot!" The Mud Fish Pokemon hurls from its multiple light blue spheres at Corphish and on the way was also Arcanine, but Arcanine jumps on time and the spheres turn into mud hitting directly into Corphish.

"Tucker knows what he's doing, but Ash had the bright idea to attack after Arcanine made its move," says Brock

"I guess that Tucker just has more experience," says May. _"Can Ash win the Tactics symbol? No I can't think like that I know he will."_

Scott says, "Tucker likes to force his opponents to use their strongest attacks, and then he counters them that is his battling style. But it is possible to beat him if Ash can be flexible to what he's doing." Brock adds on, "You know Ash has been pretty flexible on his battles." Scott says, "I don't doubt you about that. Ash has been flexible (then he adds) is his strategies that he needs to polish on." Max counters this, "Don't you think that it's a bit rude?" The tubby man replies, "Here is the thing the Tactics symbol is about strategy, and to make a strategy you need to be able to think on your feet and be focused. Tucker may be a world class entertainer, but he is also a brilliant tactician."

Corphish and Swellow were back on their feet or in the Swallow Pokemon's case flying (you know what I mean) to battle. Ash says, "Yeah! Let's keep fighting." Tucker says, "Now that's what I call first-class fighting spirit." He then continues, "Swampert attack with Water Gun!" The water/ground Pokemon launches a small, but strong blast of water.

"Dodge it, quick!" Swellow and Corphish dodge the Water Gun. Corphish then goes after Swampert for an attack. "Sweet Corphish now come on and join the party," says the confident Frontier Brain.

"Corphish, Crabhammer."

"Swampert use Brick Break!"

Corphish's Crabhammer and Swampert's Brick Break collided with similar power and cause a small explosion staggering both water type Pokemon.

"Arcanine jump!" The fire type jumps over Swampert. Ash says, "Swellow go for Wing Attack!" Swellow's wings glow white for its next attack. Tucker says, "Great choice for attack, but check this. Arcanine use Flamethrower!" The canine breathes and launches a great stream of fire towards Swellow. Ash at the last moment says, "Double Team!"

Swellow multiplies itself into few copies by using its Double Team move to evade the incoming fire-type attack just in time. Tucker says, "Very clever, you think you confuse us like that. Those tricks won't work here! Let your fire flowers blossom! Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine eyes glow orange and then releases a massive blast in form of like a star towards the flying type. Ash sensing problem commands his Swellow to dodge which it manages to fly out of it barely.

"Wow, he changed from Flamethrower into Fire Blast;" said Max.

May says, "This feels like watching a contest battle." She was watching the battle with great interest and Tucker had a style that closely reminded of coordinators.

Ash looks at the Swampert which is now staying still and then at the ceiling. Tucker says, "Swampert is recollecting the moisture from the air and preparing for a water attack; a true example of water entertainment."

Ash says, "For now we're battling. Swellow use Quick Attack." Tucker responds, "A brave effort, but you're forgetting about one thing. Arcanine use Extremespeed!" They use once more like in the beginning their speed based attacks. "Corphish use Crabhammer on Swampert." The small Ruffian Pokemon was going for its powerful Crabhammer. "Trespassing Swampert's iron guard is a valiant strategy, but your time is up. Swampert use Water Pulse!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon recollected all the water and launched its powerful water type attack that engulfed both Swellow and Corphish and trapping them in a great water vortex. "Arcanine use Fire Blast!" Arcanine launches its strongest fire type attack and clashes together with the Water Pulse making a fire and water tornado combination.

"Here it is. This is the foundation of our battling style. The combination of two opposing forces to cause maximum battle damage. Fire, Water, Fusion!" The crowd was absolutely nuts after watching another impressive combination from the Dome Ace. After the combination attack, Swellow and Corphish were down from the damage sustained during the battle but they were not out.

"You have done a formidable battle, Ash. Would you like to call off the battle? Unless that you still believe in victory."

Ash looks at his Pokemon. Swellow and Corphish tell Ash in their words that they can still win the battle. Ash asks, "Are you sure to want to continue?" Swellow and Corphish both nod. Ash thinks,_ "Tucker is really a strong trainer and with excellent strategies and combinations. If we can counter those strategies then we could still win this battle."_

Tucker says, "That's what I call dedication for what trainers like me live for. Arcanine Flamethrower and Swampert you use Water Gun." Swampert launches its Water Gun and Arcanine its fire type attack.

Ash says, "Corphish use Bubblebeam." The Ruffian Pokemon shoots from both of its pincers an array of bubbles to stop both attacks. Tucker then commands Swampert to use Brick Break, while Ash with his Swellow for Quick Attack. The Dome Ace orders his Arcanine to attack Swellow from behind with its Extremespeed, and at the last moment Swellow uses Double Team to evade the attack on time making Arcanine and Swampert to collide with each other.

Tucker says, "Clever tactic. Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine launches its powerful fire type attack. Ash says, "Now Corphish on top of Swellow and use Bubblebeam!" Corphish jumps on top of its partner to spray its Bubblebeam attack to cancel Arcanine's attack. The explosion causes the battle environment to be foggy.

The end of the battle comes when Ash commands his Swellow to use Quick Attack as a diversion to then use Aerial Ace on the Mud Fish Pokemon while Corphish went in for a Crabhammer on Arcanine. Swampert and Arcanine are down and out.

Tucker was astonished at this turn of events and says, "He knocked both of them at the same time." The referee says, "Swampert and Arcanine are unable to continue; the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

May says, "I'm glad that Ash won; he really did his best." Max says, "It's true." Brock says, "Although I don't think that Tucker fans will like this a bit." The crowd was still silent after watching an upset victory over Tucker. Tucker walks and says, "Congratulations Ash for this victory. You're one top-notch tactician." Now the crowd cheers loudly for both Tucker and Ash for a magnificent battle shown on the dome.

"The crowd is now cheering when a while ago they were completely silent," says May.

"Yes, the people watched an impressive battle."

Tucker says, "Farewell for now. I'm sure another day we'll have another scorching battle with incredible strategies." Ash then exclaims, "What about the symbol?" Tucker says, "It's already on top of your head." The Pallet Town trainer now sees the Tactics Symbol. "How did you do that?"

"With some brilliant tactics perhaps"

Ash does his victory pose along with his Swellow and Corphish.

(Next day)

Ash and his friends were traveling through the mountains when they encountered a wild Elekid that has been causing trouble to other Pokemon and due to the thunderstorms in the area Elekid had such excess electricity and it has been launching electric attacks that were far powerful than normal.

Ash recognized that problem and had his Pikachu to help out by drawing out Elekid and makes it drain that excess electricity. Elekid was back to normal, and Ash decided to battle it after watching its potential in battle. Ash sends his Phanpy to battle Elekid. Although in type disadvantage, Elekid had some resourceful attacks like Ice Punch and Karate Chop. Taking the battle to its limits Phanpy evolves to Donphan and using a Take Down attack followed by a Rollout attack defeated Elekid. With a worn out Elekid, Ash throws a Pokeball at it and then sucks it inside the device. The Pokeball shakes for a few seconds until it makes 'ping' sound signifying the successful capture. Ash scans his new catch.

**Elekid: This Pokemon is male and has the following moves: Shock Wave, Ice Punch, Karate Chop, Light Screen, Thunder Punch, and Fire Punch.**

Ash was impressed of having a new comrade and had a feeling Elekid will be incredibly strong in the near future. Now onwards to May's next contest.

* * *

**Another chapter completed for Ash the Aura Chronicles.**

**Ash's relationship with May will be developed in the next chapters. Not only his with May but also with the other girls that he will meet.**

**I was also working with a new X-over story of Pokemon and To-Love-Ru but I would still continue on this one.**

**The harem stands as for now: May, Serena, Dawn, Cynthia, Sabrina, Korrina, Hilda, perhaps a few more to be added.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In last chapter, Ash wins his third Frontier Symbol against the entertaining Frontier Brain Tucker. Now our heroes are going to the next town for May's next Pokemon Contest while Ash's next Frontier facility is the Battle Pike. Enjoy**

**Although you all know the drill, I'll write this to make sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

(The next day)

Ash and his friends May, Max, and Brock arrived into Tamato Town (not creative name for a town). This town had specialty dishes of spicy flavor mostly with Tamato berries, and it being near Fuchsia City for the next Battle Frontier challenge. The gang first stopped at the local Contest Hall so May could register for next day's contest, and then they stopped at a restaurant to have something for lunch.

A waiter appears to take their orders. "Good afternoon, may I take your order gentlemen and miss?" Brock says, "I'll have a 6 oz. steak with mashed potatoes in Tamato Berry gravy." Ash says, "I'll have spaghetti with Tamato Berry sauce." The brunette coordinator says, "I'll have spaghetti as well." Max says, "I'll go for cheeseburger with fries with mild sauce." The waiter says, "It's one steak with mashed potatoes Tamato Berry sauce, two spaghettis, and one cheeseburger coming right up."

Ash says, "It's ironic we're eating dishes with Tamato Berry." Brock says, "That is because that time you ate that Tamato Berry in its pure form causing you to have swollen lips like a blimp. Also if you crush a bit of Tamato Berry it will be less risky to get swollen." Ash says, "I used Glalie's imperfect Ice Beam back when it was a Snorunt, and my lips got healed." Brock says, "Really? That was ingenious and also unorthodox."

Ash then changes of topic, "Hey May, are you ready for tomorrow's contest?" May nods, "Yes I am. This time I'm going to win this ribbon." Ash says, "I'm sure you will do great this time. Have you thought on which Pokemon to use for the appeals and the battle rounds? May says, "I'm going with Bulbasaur for the first round, and the battle round will be for Squirtle." Ash says, "You called to your home to transfer your Bulbasaur here." May says, "Yes."

After having a tasty and spicy lunch, Ash and his friends go to the outskirts of the city and train their Pokemon. Ash releases his Pokemon from his Grovyle, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, and his newly caught Elekid along with Pikachu. May lets out her Combusken, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Munchlax, and still carrying her Pokemon egg. Brock did the same with his Marshtomp and Foretress.

Ash says to his Pokemon, "Okay say hello to our new addition Elekid! Elekid say hello to everyone." The Pokemon greet to their new partner, and Elekid also greets them as well. Then something happens when Pikachu tries to shake Elekid's hand, the Electric Pokemon swats Pikachu. Pikachu and Elekid now glare towards each other. Ash puts a stop to this.

"Listen you two. Why don't you spar each other since you two are so eager?"

May asks to her mentor and love interest, "Are you sure about this?"

Ash says, "I'm sure of this. Sometimes Pokemon can understand each other through a battle. Especially with Pikachu when he has had rivalry towards the Electabuzz evolution line." Pikachu nods.

Both Pikachu and Elekid have a small match to match their skills and to their pride as Electric type Pokemon. Elekid starts with a Karate Chop and Pikachu with an Iron Tail attack. Both attacks are shown to be quite strong and equal in strength. It ends in a stalemate. They kept battling for 5 minutes using strong attacks from Ice Punch, Quick Attack, Thunder Bolt, and Shock Wave. Pikachu ends with an Iron Tail attack on Elekid's head. After the battle, Pikachu and Elekid shake their hands in sign of sportsmanship. Ash says, "I guess I take it that you're going to get along just fine."

(At night)

May was practicing with her Squirtle and her reunited Bulbasaur some attacks.

"Bulbasaur use combination of Razor Leaf and Petal Dance!" May's Bulbasaur launches Razor Leaf and then petals of flowers that shines brilliantly, and made appeared that spring has bloomed. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin and Water Gun." Squirtle withdraws into its shell and starts spinning fast enough and sprays a squirt of water. "Squirtle use your Ice Beam!" Squirtle launches from its mouth its powerful ice type move which was better controlled this time. May hears a clap from behind her and turns around to see that it was Ash.

The brunette coordinator asks, "Ash, you were watching?"

Ash nods and says, "Yes I did."

She says, "So what do you think?"

"You did great May. You have a great chance to win this contest."

"I just hope not to end up what happened at last contest."

Ash says, "Listen you are a great coordinator. We can't change what happened in the past. Just concentrate on the present and the future." "Yes, you're right. Also Ash thanks for always helping me," May says to her friend and grins a nice smile to him. Ash without noticing blushes lightly. "Well good night, have a nice rest."

(Next day)

It was a sunny day in Tamato Town, and the town's contest hall was already full house for their Pokemon Contest. The fans were cheering completely for all the appeals they were going to watch.

Then Lilian appears and gives introductions. "Hello residents and contest fans to the Tamato Town Pokemon Contest. I'm your MC Lilian. Today, we have an exciting Pokemon Contest for Pokemon Coordinators moving forward their ambitions and dreams towards the Grand Festival." The crowd cheers loudly and enjoying it.

"Now we introduce our panel of judges. First, he is the director of the Pokemon Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta." Mr. Contesta greets, "Good morning contest fans, it's a great honor to judge the appeals that coordinators and their Pokemon have worked together."

Lilian then says, "Now introducing the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo." Mr. Sukizo, "Thank you all and just to say remarkable."

Lilian then introduces, "Our final judge is this town's own Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy, "It's great to be here today. It's always exciting to see Coordinators and Pokemon with their great appeals."

Lilian says, "Now the Coordinator who wins here will win the Tamato Contest Ribbon." She shows the ribbon which is crimson red, as the berry that is named in its namesake, with a light blue outline. "Are you all ready for this?" The crowd cheers loudly. "I'll take it as a yes. Now let's get busy!"

"Our first contestant is from Petalburg City, Hoenn give a warm welcome to May." May greets to the audience and then says, "Bulbasaur on stage!" She picks up and out comes the small Seed Pokemon. "Bulb Bulbasaur"

The Hoenn coordinator commands her first move, "Bulbasaur use your new attack of Energy Ball!" Bulbasaur launches aqua marine or light green sphere energy into the air. "Now fragment it with Razor Leaf!" The grass type launches its array of leaves and cuts through Energy Ball like a knife does through butter. The attack makes the large Energy Ball separate into few smaller spheres. "Finish with Vine Whip!" Vine Whip hits all the spheres making a nice glittering for a great start.

Ash, Brock, and Max were watching May from above. Max says, "May is actually focused this time." Ash says, "Energy Ball reminds of Grovyle's Bullet Seed only that it builds more power."

Lilian says, "That was a good way to start this contest. What do the judges think about this?" Mr. Contesta, "It was a creative appeal and to bring Bulbasaur's grass type qualities." Mr. Sukizo simply says, "Remarkable." Nurse Joy replies, "That was great! May and her Bulbasaur were in sync in this round."

After May and Bulbasaur, other Pokemon were performing like a performing an Azumarill appeal with Bubblebeam, Ledian performing with Silver Wind, Meditite using Confusion, Linoone with Mud Sport, and a Nuzleaf doing an appeal involving Extrasensory.

"Now for the final entry in the appeals round, she is Tamato Town's own Julia." Julia was young teenage girl of around 15 years. She has shoulder length red hair, grey eyes, fair skin. She wears a short sleeve green shirt, a light blue skirt, and a pair of running shoes.

Julia says, "Ampharos let's go!" Out comes the Light Pokemon. "Ampharos use Power Gem!" Ampharos launches a light pink beam from the gem of its forehead that makes a sparkling effect on the stage. "Then use Signal Beam." It launches a beam from the tip of its tail combining with the Power Gem that seems to make the appeal more dazzling like it was a ruby. After the appeal ended, the three judges also gave their opinions it was time to decide who will advance to the battle rounds. May, Julia, and two other coordinators are going to the next round.

May battles in her first round match against a male coordinator named Clifford. She sends her Squirtle against his Hitmontop. Hitmontop goes in for a Triple Kick attack, but May tells to dodge with Rapid Spin and attack with Water Gun which connects directly taking some points on her opponent. The finish comes when Hitmontop uses Rolling Kick and Squirtle freezes Hitmontop with Ice Beam and tackles it to the ground and May goes to the final round.

Julia also defeats her opponent with her Magmar against a Weezing with a Flamethrower.

"Now in the final rounds, we have May against Julia. The winner will get this coveted ribbon." May sends her Squirtle, and Julia sends her Magmar. "Squirtle use Bubble." Squirtle sprays bubbles towards, but then Julia counters, "Magmar use Smokescreen to block out Squirtle's vision." Magmar releases a curtain of smoke to block out Squirtle's vision also avoiding its Bubble attack. This causes May to lose some points. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Squirtle withdraws and spins fast to get rid of the smoke blocking its vision. May tries to attack again, but some of her recent issues came back like nightmares that hunt her for example watching Ash having wives and concubines in which she is not there, that leaves her angry. She says, "Squirtle now Water Gun!" But the timing of the attack was off and not in sync. Julia counters, "Fire Spin now and while trapped end this battle with Fire Punch." Magmar executes a fiery combination, and Squirtle is knocked out.

"The winner of the Tamato Pokemon Contest is Julia!" Mr. Contesta awards the winner the Contest Ribbon.

May sulks a bit and then her friends and little brother appear to cheer her up a bit. Ash says, "Sorry you lost today. But you'll recover from this after all you have our support. Just like I always have the support of my friends." May gives him a warm hug and says, "Thank you as always."

* * *

(Next day)

The gang finally arrives at their next destination which is the Battle Pike. Ash and Max find a fake Battle Pike. Ash continues his training in his aura sensing and has become quite adept. So by Ash's suggestion, they just walk by and ignore. Then a woman appears dressed as the supposed Frontier Brain and says, "You little twerr… I mean challenger don't you want to challenge here at the Battle Pike. I am Pike Queen Lucy." Ash says, "This facility is a con and you're nothing but trouble." 'Lucy's ear twitches,

Before the goof trio attempted to steal once more they were stopped by a young woman dressed is purple clothing with Seviper motifs. This was the real Pike Queen Lucy. Lucy chooses her Seviper to battle against Jessie's Seviper. Clearly Lucy's Seviper has more battle experience and defeats Jessie's with ease. Lucy's Seviper then blasts the Rocket trio with a Flamethrower.

Ash and friends were amazed by watching the Frontier Brain defeat the Rockets in one shot. Ash says, "Miss Lucy, I would like a battle for a Frontier Symbol." Then a young, blonde woman appears and replies, "It's Pike Queen Lucy." The Frontier Brain says, "Barbara, please do not be rude towards our guests." Barbara just muttered sorry for her attitude.

Brock says, "One more thing Ash. It happens that the Battle Pike is actually closed today." Ash asks, "Are you serious?" Brock says, "Let's return tomorrow." Lucy while having a small blush towards Brock says, "Although normally I would have a day off. But since you already came so far to the Battle Pike, I'll allow just this time to have a Pokemon battle." Ash says, "Thank you very much."

(Inside the Battle Pike)

May, Brock, and Max are in the stands with Scott and also Lucy's subordinates. Max asks, "Do you think can Ash win this?" May says, "Of course he can win this battle." Brock responds, "Lucy is also a strong trainer, if she is a Frontier Brain." Max says, "You're not saying that because she is pretty." Brock blushes, "Of course not."

One of the subordinates is the referee. She says, "This Battle Frontier match is about to begin and is going to be a two on two match. On my left is the challenger Ash of Pallet Town and on my right is Frontier Brain Pike Queen Lucy. The battle will go on until both Pokemon on one's side are unable to continue." "Let the battle begin."

Ash says, "I'll start first with Pikachu." Pikachu leaps off of his trainer/best friend's shoulder, but then out of the Pokeball his new Elekid comes as well. Ash says, "Elekid I know you want to battle, but you're not ready yet. But you can watch from the stands, so you can learn better to battle properly when you're ready." Elekid nods and stays on the bench. Lucy says, "I'll choose Milotic." Lucy chooses the beautiful serpent Pokemon. Milotic goes into the pool side of the battle field.

Ash says, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu releases a blast of electricity through its cheeks. Strangely she doesn't give a command and lets her Milotic take the damage. After that, Milotic is still okay. "So you want power I'll show you power. Milotic use Hydro Pump." The Tender Pokemon releases a powerful steam of water that hits the small electric type with tremendous force. Ash says, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Lucy tells Milotic to use Aqua Tail. Milotic's Aqua Tail in terms of power was on power with the Iron Tail. But Milotic sends Pikachu due to its strength as a fully evolved Pokemon. Ash says, "That won't stop me. Pikachu go for Quick Attack." Lucy waits for the electric type to get close and then she says, "Milotic use Twister." Milotic unleashes from the tip of its tails a strong tornado that blows Pikachu away sending him to the rocks.

"Hydro Pump" Milotic blasts another Hydro Pump attack on the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is a bit hurt, but still has fight in him. "Milotic use Aqua Tail," commands the cool Pike Queen. Milotic's tail is enveloped in water to strike down Pikachu. "Pikachu time to use your Volt Tackle," says Ash to his trusty partner. Pikachu ran fast towards the gorgeous aquatic serpentine Pokemon in a yellow, lightning aura and tackles Milotic. Milotic is greatly damaged from the attack and also paralyzed.

"Go for Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Pikachu's lightning shaped tail hardens as steel and goes to slam, but then Lucy says, "Milotic use Façade." Milotic's Façade attack strikes Pikachu, and it was stronger in power than usual.

The Hoenn coordinator asks, "What's Façade?" Brock says, "Façade is an attack that doubles in power when a Pokemon has a status ailment like burn, poison, or paralyze. This one was particularly stronger."

Lucy commands "Milotic end this with Twister." Ash smirks, "Into the twister and then use Volt Tackle once more." Pikachu runs through Milotic's Twister and uses Volt Tackle once more to hit Milotic with everything he had. Milotic finally falls down after an incredible battle. "Milotic is unable to battle; Pikachu is the winner." But then Pikachu also falls down fatigued. "Oh Pikachu is also unable to battle."

Ash says while looking to his partner, "You did great and deserve a good rest." Milotic returns her Milotic.

Ash now chooses his next Pokemon, "Donphan, I choose you!" Out of his Pokemon comes out his jolly Armor Pokemon. Lucy says, "I choose Seviper!" Lucy chooses her Fang Snake Pokemon. The referee calls, "Donphan and Seviper battle begin!"

"Seviper go for a Bite attack," says Lucy to her ace Pokemon. Lucy's Seviper went for a Bite, but Ash counters. "Donphan go for Take Down. Donphan rushes in head on against Seviper and tackles strongly against it and sends to a rock wall.

"Donphan go for another Take Down." Donphan charges again for a straight attack. Lucy is prepared for this and says, "Don't think that the same attack is going to work. Seviper dodge it." Seviper sidesteps at the right moment avoiding Donphan's attack. "Now Seviper use Poison Tail." Seviper's tail glow purple and strikes down Donphan.

Lucy says, "Seviper go for Bite attack." Ash says, "Donphan Defense Curl and then Rollout." Donphan curls itself to raise a bit its defense and then starts its Rollout attack. The Rollout attack hits the Fang Snake. Seviper is down, but it is not out yet.

"Donphan continue the Rollout attack." Donphan's attack gets a bit faster. Lucy waits for the right moment and then says, "Seviper use Flamethrower." Seviper releases a stream of flame from its mouth and hitting a direct hit on Donphan. Donphan was stopped on its tracks. Ash says, "Go for a Hyper Beam!" Donphan launches a beam from its mouth. Lucy says, "Seviper use Poison Tail on the water." Seviper slams with its tail on the pond raising a water wall to avoid the Hyper Beam attack on time. Lucy says, "Seviper use Flamethrower."

Ash thinks, _"Maybe this is a big time risk. It will be crazy, but it could work."_

"Donphan use Defense Curl and Rollout" Donphan curls itself in a ball and starts rolling out fast as before. Lucy smirks, "This is the end! Seviper use one more Flamethrower on Donphan!" Flamethrower torches Donphan converting the evolved ground type Pokemon akin to a molten fireball. Ash says, "Keep the Rollout. You can do it Donphan." Donphan keeps attacking, and Seviper jumps to avoid the attack. "Donphan use the rocks as a ramp." Donphan uses the rocks and jumps and finally hits the flaming rollout attack on Seviper. Seviper was really hurt, but still had fight in it. Ash says, "Donphan one more Take Down."

"Seviper use Poison Tail." Seviper's tail glows purple once more and then strikes Donphan. However, Donphan's endurance was greater and uses its Take Down on Seviper. Seviper is finally knocked out after one harsh battle. "Seviper is unable to battle, Donphan is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

After the battle, Lucy says, "You have battled well today, in honor of your victory; I award you the Luck Symbol." Ash is given his Frontier Symbol and says, "I just won the Luck Symbol." "Pika!" "Don Donphan."

Brock gets in front of Lucy and says, "Oh Lucy. Not only are you a strong and beautiful woman, but also with great honor. Maybe I would be honored if we could have dinner together in a nice restaurant just you and me, my queen." Max then interrupts by pulling him of the ear and says, "Yeah, whatever you say oh great Romeo." Lucy blushes at this and smiles softly.

Also after the match at the Battle Pike, May's egg glows finally after traveling for some time and hatches into an Eevee. Also Brock caught a Bonsly when the group visited a ninja school.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter.**

**It seems that the XY series are now in the Zygarde arc. **

**Also I'm still working on the other stories. So do not worry.**

**I honestly think that the contest and Frontier battles could have done a bit better.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. This is fanfic meister, bringing you another chapter of Ash the Aura Chronicles. Ash keeps training in the ways of the aura and in martial arts as part of his Pokemon journey. Also starting from here, Ash starts a much closer relationship with May and eventually with the other girls he will meet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all.**

* * *

Our heroes Ash, May, Brock, and Max have arrived this evening at Wisteria Town. May arrived at the Contest Hall and signed up for next day's contest. They went to the Pokemon Center for available rooms.

There was a training field outside the Pokemon Center, and Ash was currently training himself with his martial arts and manipulating aura. While he was not in the preparing for his Frontier battles, the Pallet Town trainer focused also in his training practicing his aura. Ash focused with forming a sphere of aura with his hands. _"Come on I already have done this few times." _ Ash in few moments forms his aura sphere and stabilizes enough to then launch the nearest tree and damaging enough. Ash says, "I'm starting to get this through. Now I will try with that rock." He once again forms an aura sphere and throws it to the medium sized rock. This time the attack causes moderate damage, but the boulder was still okay.

"May, I know you're watching me."

The Hoenn coordinator was watching her friend from the patio.

"I see that you are still keeping with training with the ways of the aura while competing during the Battle Frontier," says May toward the Kanto trainer and guardian in training. Ash nods and says, "Yes, I am keeping up with the aura training while not training for my battles in the Battle Frontier. So what's going through your mind?" May says, "Nothing's wrong Ash. I just came here to make you company. I'm fine." Ash says, "It's because in your last contests you came up short." The girl says, "I did some mistakes and ended up costing me past contests." Ash says, "I just want to tell you that if anything happens you can talk to me. I'm going to sleep; we'll see each other tomorrow." May says good night to Ash and vice versa.

Ash shuts his eye and goes to sleep and then starts dreaming, but this one is quite different from his usual dreams of being Pokemon Master.

(_Dream sequence)_

_Ash POV_

_I guess that I must be inside my mind. Perhaps I should take what I am thinking about. I walk on a corridor where all my memories including what I have done. Then I stumble on Hoenn memories. This could be on what I have done on the Hoenn region. Let's go check out._

_End POV_

_Ash takes a look inside his Hoenn memories for example his gym battles, captures, and then something else came to him his bonding moments with his Hoenn friend May. Ash took a mentor role to the girl and teaching what he had learned so far. Their moments were varied between good, bad, but most of all fun._

_One of them was when May decided to become a Pokemon coordinator and compete in contests instead of battles. _

_May says, "To be honest at first I was scared of Pokemon. I became a trainer so I could travel around the world. Now I do like them like Torchic and Beautifly. I liked the Pokemon Contest. I found a dream of my own, and that is to become Pokemon coordinator." Ash says, "If that's your decision. I'll support you all the way. I'll help you to become a top Coordinator."_

_Ash looks some of the tense moments they had together. One of them was after that 1__st__ tag battle together against a couple named Oscar and Andi which Ash and May lost horribly due to their bickering and lack of cooperation. Team Rocket was passing through and also were bickering the loss they had against that same couple. So Ash and James battled against May and Jessie. The girls were losing so Jessie resorted to cheating. Along the way, the two Rocket members go back to their thieving ways, and Ash and May work as a true team. Ash kept looking that past memory until the final scene._

"_May, that tag battle against Oscar and Andi could have had a different outcome if we had truly worked together like we did right now." "What I am trying to say I was being a big, dumb showoff. I'm sorry." May puts a small smile and says, "I was also behaving like you were. I only thought of myself instead of us as a team. Friends again?"_

_Then when he and his friends were in an island where a Donphan mating season was occurring and they were looking for the last ferry. Ash offers to look out for Max while May goes to the next contest in Pacifildog Town, but May denies because there are things more important than what she wants like her brother's safety._

_After watching some other moments, Ash returned to his own world._

_End of dream sequence_

Ash thought, "Is this love what I am feeling for? I need to discover find the answers on."

(Next day)

Ash and friends arrive to the Wisteria Contest for May's next contest. May was with her newly hatched Eevee, and it already showed interest in participating in this contest. May sighs, "Sorry Eevee maybe next contest when we begin your training, 'kay." Meanwhile the group's Pokemon breeder was surrounded with a horde of young women admiring his Bonsly.

The women were saying words like, 'What an adorable Pokemon! Your Bonsly is so cute!' Bonsly liked the attention it was receiving and Brock as well. Brock thinks, _'Bonsly I owe you one buddy. I never knew you could be a babe magnet!' _Then he heard a flamboyant voice that supposedly sounded female, "Oh can I give Bonsly a hug?" Brock says, "Of course you can!" Then out appears Harley in his Cacturne style outfit wiggling his hips flamboyantly and says, "Out of my way! I'm good friends with the big boy."

May says, "It's Harley!"

Harley says, "May, my gingerbread cookie! How are you pumpkin?"

Ash and Max groan, "Oh no it's him again!"

Harley gets rid of his fake happy tone and gets serious, "Enough chit chat! Today I'm going to beat finally you!" Harley continues, "You may try everything you have learned but today's the day I beat you." May says, "You will go down once I get that ribbon." Harley says, "We will settle this on the stage, toodles."

May says, "He's still annoying as ever." Ash says, "You're right about that. Good luck May!" May says to herself, '_Thanks Ash!'_

Contest Hall

It is now time for the Wisteria Contest. Of course Kanto's MC Lilian was once more cheering the crowd and announcing the judges for the contest. Also in this contest of 30 entrants, only 8 will pass to the next round.

"Now our first entrant here is May from Petalburg City." May was breathing and thinking, _"I need to stay focused and concentrate in this contest."_ The Hoenn coordinator takes out a Pokeball and says, "Squirtle, take the stage!" The Tiny Turtle Pokemon comes out of its Pokeball and starts dancing happily for its appeal round.

"Squirtle start with Rapid Spin!" The small water type withdraws into its shell and starts dazzling the crowd with its fast spinning around the stage. "Then go with Bubble." Squirtle sprays Bubbles and arranging them like if it was Bubble tornado. "Let's finish with Ice Beam!" Squirtle then gives the finishing touch with its Ice Beam to give a finishing touch converting the stage into an ice fountain surrounded by frozen water.

Max says, "May rocked out there."

Ash says, "With an appeal like that, it'll give lots of points."

Brock says, "She was in complete sync in this round."

Back in stage Lilian says, "Now it's time to turn up the heat even more." More Pokemon did their appeals from a Rhydon, a Camerupt blowing smoke from its nose, Machamp did juggling, and finally Magneton displaying its electric moves.

The Kanto MC now says, "And now here is our final contestant for the appeals round." Harley appears on stage and says, "Hello everyone on the audience. It is my honor to introduce to my buddy, Ariados." Harley takes a Pokéball and revealing his spider like Pokemon. "Ariados use Spider Web!" The bug/poison type launches its Spider Web all around the stage. "Look at how Ariados uses its Spider Web to its advantage. Now the stage has become part of Ariados's lair." Ariados crawls using its web to the ceiling to do an incredible bungee jump delighting the crowd. Harley then shows a sinister smirk and says, "Ariados now show your Scary Face." Ariados spins around and is covered in its web and showing a real Scary Face in its abdomen. The crowd gets startled and terrified.

"This appeal really gives me the creeps," says Max.

"Harley is a master with his unique terrifying presentations," says the Pallet Town and aura user in training. His partner Pikachu was also a bit scared.

The Pewter Pokemon breeder replies, "No doubt about it."

Lilian says, "Harley has given us a presentation of surprises and scares. I admit that even I was scared out of my wits, what do our judges have to say?"

Mr. Contesta, who is the head of Pokemon Contest Committee, says "This is a kind of performance that can satisfy even the most demanding fright fans."

Mr. Sukizo says, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy responds, "Although I'm not bothered by these kinds of performances, I can tell that Harley has worked to polish this presentation."

After the first round ended, the results were announced and the following coordinators passed to the battle round: May, Harley, and other 6 coordinators.

Ash says, "Awesome, May passed to the next round!"

Max says, "If May keeps up her good pace, she can win this ribbon."

Brock says, "Also to keep her head cool under pressure."

In the waiting room, May and Harley saw the results and were pleased that they passed to the next round. Harley says, "Listen hon, no matter what you do. I am going to defeat you this time you little squirt." May says to her rival, "We'll see about that."

Now to the battles, May went with her Munchlax against a coordinator who was using a Politoed. Surprisingly, Munchlax defeated its opponent in one shot with a powerful Solar Beam. The battles went on kept going with May and Harley winning their respective battles without opposition.

Now it was time for the final battle, Lilian cheering the crowd with her pleasant introduction "On my left is May and on my right is Harley. This will be a 5 minute battle. So let's get busy!" May says, "Munchlax take the stage one more time!" Harley says, "Octillery strut your stuff!" Both Munchlax and Octillery were facing each other.

May says, "Munchlax start with Focus Punch." Munchlax's fist glows white and prepares its attack, but Harley knew how to counter this with no problem. "Octillery jump and use constrict on Munchlax." Octillery jumps in front of Munchlax, and then constrict with its tentacles on the Big Eater Pokemon. Harley then gives the next command, "Octillery use Octazooka." Octillery fires at point blank range its Octazooka causing damage on Munchlax.

May then says, "Munchlax use Solar Beam." Munchlax prepares its attack, but once again Harley counters this. "Octillery use Sludge Bomb." Munchlax launches globs of poison and hits the target Munchlax before it could fire the Solar Beam. May loses more points. Harley smirks and taunts May, "Give it up Tent. I already know how to counter your Munchlax's attacks." May gets angry at this but replies, "This isn't over until it's over, Harley. Munchlax use Metronome." Munchlax wiggles its fingers from side to side repeatedly.

"May is risking with a big gamble with Metronome," says Max.

"But that's what makes it unique. If it appears a good attack, May can score good points," says Ash.

Brock says, "I agree as well."

Munchlax finishes using its Metronome, and at first appears that nothing happens. Harley and Octillery were laughing at the supposed failed attack. Octillery then gets struck by a Thunder attack that was the attack from Munchlax's Metronome, and it was quite strong causing the water type Pokemon pain. Harley even is shocked by these turn of events.

"How could I let my guard down like an amateur," says a disappointed Harley. The cunning coordinator says once more, "Hold on I got it. Octillery, you look tired and it's time for you to take a nap." May asks to her rival, "What are you planning?"

Harley simply says, "Rest."

Octillery shuts its eyes and sleeps and surrounds itself in green energy.

Brock says, "This could be bad. Rest is a move that puts the Pokemon to sleep and to fully recover its health."

Ash says, "But also while sleeping the Pokemon can't avoid attacks from the opponent."

(Back in stage)

May sees an opportunity and commands her Pokemon to use attacks like Tackle and Focus Punch. Those successful attacks lowered Harley's points to the minimum, but when Munchlax was going for the coup de grace Octillery wakes up from its nap. Harley smirks and says, "Octazooka." Octillery launched its water type move once more, and Munchlax receives more damage and finally faints. Harley defeats May and wins the Wysteria Ribbon.

May just returns her Pokemon thanks for its effort, but starts to grip tightly her Pokeball in anger and frustration at having lost.

After the contest, May was in a clearing wanting to be alone for a while.

"_What's wrong with me? Why can't I seem to win now?"_

_It's not only about the contests, but also the whole act that Ash has been put into that's been making me upset. Why should he be doing this?_

"May, are you alright?"

Ash was in front of her with a look of concern on his face. May says with a bit of hesitation, "Of course I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about." Ash says to her, "I saw you angry after the contest. You were gripping the Pokeball tightly." May angrily says, "Listen Ash I told you that I was fine. I am just going on a slump. Can I be left alone for a while?" Ash says, "I won't let you alone. I won't leave until you tell me what's with you."

May kept insisting in not talking, and Ash kept in trying to help her until May had enough. May says, "I haven't been okay since the incident of the Tree of Beginning. I have not been focused in my contests like before. When I am about win, I somehow let victory escape from my hands. Today was worse because Harley completely outsmarted me." May continues, "Also I also want to ask you a question. Have you ever liked someone else and I mean more than just a friend?" Ash blushes slightly and says, "Maybe. I don't know."

May then has tears in her eyes, "Because truth is I… I really like you Ash more than that, I think I love you." Ash was silent and astonished for a moment. He finally speaks, "When you say that you love me, is as a friend or more than that." May says, "I mean like this." May nears Ash and then gives a kiss on his lips for 20 seconds. Suddenly Ash's aura gets warmer and feels May's aura as well like they were telling them that it actually feels good and right. After the kiss they were both blushing.

May says, "I also felt mad since you were put into that restoration act back at Rota (chapter 1). You were put such a burden in you of you getting wives and concubines." Ash says, "I was still shocked with this. Why are you asking this?" May says, "Because it was actually the reason I was against that, now that I finally told you of how I feel. I just don't want to end up with the idea of sharing you with others." Ash then says, "Maybe we can get to an agreement. If I end up loving more girls, then they will love me for me just like I will love them for them. Also who knows you could end up loving them as your sister-wives." May blushes at his remark "Ash!" but after a moment, "Okay as long as I'm your main girl." Ash agrees to her condition.

Ash says, "I still can't believe that you would fall for someone like me." May responds, "Love simply happens from within. I simply love you for who you are." The Pallet trainer and aura user blushes once and feels his aura warm, "Thank you." May kisses Ash once more, and he returns it as well. Not knowing that they were being observed by their breeder companion. Brock was both glad and jealous that his brother in all but blood was enjoying a moment like that.

The next day after the contest, our friends were having some lunch. Ash had some BBQ sauce on his left cheek, but May nicely wiped him clean with a napkin. Brock says, "You two have become quite close." Ash and May both blush at this.

The rest of the day involved his Grovyle who made a rivalry with a Tropius for a Meganium's affection. Grovyle and Tropius had a first battle in which Tropius won, but in the rematch the Wood Gecko Pokemon defeated the Fruit Pokemon. However Grovyle lost in the battle for love. Ash and group saw a defeated Grovyle (more like heartbroken). Ash's aura sensed Grovyle's sadness and why it was determined so much in winning against the Tropius. Ash thinks, _'So this is what is called the pain of an unrequited love." _ The Team Rocket trio tries to steal Meganium and Tropius, and out of instinct Grovyle evolves to Sceptile. But Sceptile was unable to use attacks. Luckily both Grass type Pokemon execute their teamwork flawlessly and get rid of the thieves quickly.

"_I hope Sceptile can recover from this quickly," _Ash says in his thoughts.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter**

**First of all, I originally intended to update this by Christmas. But what else you can do about it. Hope ya all enjoyed a nice Christmas with your families, friends, and loved ones. For a Happy New Year 2016**

**The harem is listed as follows: May, Serena, Dawn, Cynthia, Korrina, Anabel, Sabrina, Hilda, Aria, Skyla, Solidad**

**Coming soon is a Mew event. Bad news is that for now is only for Japan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back for more of Ash the Aura Chronicles. As you have seen Ash trains in being both Pokemon trainer and also to be an Aura Guardian. I want to thank you because we have reached 6 chapters, 105 favorites, 135 alerts, and we're nearing 10,000 views. That makes me want to keep writing more. **

**Still I will always make time to find balance between my studies and writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive in Chrysathenum Island for the next contest. Although, May was a bit unsure on participating after past defeats but with few encouraging words from Ash she felt surer of herself and finally determined break her losing streak. May registers for this contest on time.

Right now Ash was practicing with Sceptile with Bullet Seed, but it was dud. Not only Bullet Seed, Sceptile was incapable of using its other attacks at all. Max says, "Poor Sceptile is still depressed even after what happened." May says, "It is still feeling the pain of a broken heart due to unrequited love." Sceptile sighs sadly. Ash says, "It is okay Sceptile. For now take a break." Ash returns the Forest Pokemon to its Pokeball.

May then went to the beach and practice with her Munchlax for the appeals, and then a young girl accidentally gets in the way. May apologizes to the girl, and then she sees Munchlax eating some roses that the girl had on her. "Munchlax don't do that." The girl just smiles and says, "It seems that your Munchlax likes roses a lot." May introduces herself, "Hi, my name is May." The girl also introduces herself, "I'm Brianna." Brianna then says, "Excuse me, are you the May, Pokemon Coordinator?" May says, "Yes."

Brianna says, "I saw your Hoenn contests and especially the Grand Festival. You were a Top 8 in your first try and that is incredible." May says, "Well right now, I'm not doing that well lately. I made few mistakes." Brianna just answers, "I'm sure you'll get back in track. I'm entering this contest as well. In fact, this is going to be my first contest." The two girls quickly get along and decide to go to the pool of the resort where the contest will take place, and they take notice of a green haired young man with purple swimming trunks along with a Roselia. He was a coordinator that May knew very well. He is her contest main rival Drew.

"Hey May isn't he Mr. Drew!"

May confused, "Mr. Drew? Why call him like that?"

Brianna says, "Well is just like besides both you and Mr. Drew are the coordinators that I look up to. I want to be a first rate coordinator."

May then decides to introduce her to Drew.

Drew was sunbathing until he was interrupted by a brunette coordinator's voice. "Hey May, what's up?" May then says, "I want to introduce to you a new friend. Her name is Brianna." Brianna introduces herself to him although timidly, "It's ni… nice to meet you. My dream is to be a great Pokemon Coordinator like May and you Mr. Drew." Drew says, "Well thank you. Also follow your dream and work hard to make it a reality."

May says, "So, are you going to enter this contest?" Drew says, "No. I've been competing and winning ribbons that my Pokemon are tired. I'm here just to catch a break. On the other hand, you do need to win to get out of that slump you're in." He says that last part teasingly although with a hint of truth. May asks, "You really have to bring it up don't you?" Drew nods. Drew gets off the pool area and bids good luck to Brianna.

Brianna was blushing a bit after meeting her idol and then turns serious and determined, "Well May it's just you and me." May asks, "What's making suddenly so competitive right now?" Brianna says, "I may be a rookie. But soon I'll become a great coordinator one that Drew will respect as much as you." May asks, "As me?" Brianna says, "I'm sure that of all female coordinators he respects you the most." The girl continues saying that to get respect is by winning against someone strong.

Ash, Max, Brock were watching the scene unfold. Max says, "That Drew is such a weenie." Ash says, "This contest will be interesting." Brock nods and then suddenly takes a time to tease him, "Do you trust that May will not suddenly like Drew?" Ash asks, "Why would you say that?" Brock says, "Nothing." Ash says, "Wait. You think I'm going to get jealous. I may still be new to relationships but I can trust that my bond with May will never be broken. (Then he smirks) Hold on. May be you're jealous that I now have a girlfriend and you don't." Brock gets burned and mumbles good point.

(Pokemon Contest)

On stage, the Kanto Contest MC Lilian was in stage and pumping the crowd as usual with her perky personality. "Hello to all Pokemon Contest fans. Welcome to the Chrysathenum Contest. I am your host Lilian. And now introducing your judges first is the Director of Pokemon Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta."

Mr. Contesta introduces, "It's great to witness the appeals that Coordinators have polished along with their Pokemon."

Lilian introduces, "Our second judge is the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo."

Mr. Sukizo says, "Simply remarkable."

The Kanto Contest MC then introduces, "And our final judge, is Nurse Joy."

The pink haired Pokemon Nurse Joy greets to the audience, "It is always exhilarating watching Coordinators and Pokemon working together making incredible performances."

Lilian then greets, "I guarantee that this will be one red hot Pokemon Contest, so don't forget your sun blocking lotion because I remembered mine." There's a moment of silence and she then says, "And now introducing entry #1."

Jessebella (Jessie) appears in a Hawaiian outfit along with James's Mime Jr. "Aloha to all contest fans, enjoy this hula dance along with Mime Jr." The disguised coordinator dances and Mime Jr mimics the dance as well entertaining the crowd.

The judges all give their respective opinions on her appeal which are positive in general.

Lilian says, "That was a fun performance to start between Jessebella and Mime Jr. Now introducing contestant #2 from Petalburg City, Hoenn it's May."

In the crowds, Ash and his friends were watching May's appeal along with Drew. Ash thought, _"Come on May, you can do this."_

May picks her Pokeball and says, "Munchlax take the stage." Munchlax comes out to perform in the appeals round. Up in the stands, her friends including her brother Max were surprised. Max says, "What she chose Munchlax? But Munchlax has never participated in an appeals round." Ash says, "It's true. But I think that Munchlax will put a great appeal."

May says, "Munchlax start things first with Solar Beam!" Munchlax gathers sun rays and launches quickly the powerful grass type attack from its mouth and making the attack dazzling and appealing. Max asks, "How did Munchlax got to prepare Solar Beam so quickly?" Brock looks at the ceiling and says, "It could be of the sun rays. The sun's rays are providing great light to Munchlax and allowed to use Solar Beam much faster."

The Petalburg coordinator then commands, "Munchlax use Metronome!" The normal type Pokemon wiggles its finger continuously. Max frantically says, "Why would May use an attack like Metronome?" Ash says, "She's taking a huge risk. That's what makes it unique. You don't know what attack will come out of Metronome." Drew responds, "It is a quite a risk. But I think it's worth it if it works. It could put Munchlax on a high position." Munchlax finally stopped its Metronome attack and what happened to her shock was her Pokemon sleeping.

The Kanto MC says, "It seems that Munchlax's Metronome has given us a Rest attack!"

Nurse Joy says, "Ahh, isn't that cute."

Mr. Sukizo simply says, "Remarkable."

Mr. Contesta responds, "It's quite an interesting turn of events."

May says, "I knew this could happen but I have prepared for this. Munchlax time to wake up! It's the new May's Pink Surprise." May takes out a pink Pokeblock and tosses it into the air which makes the hungry Munchlax wake up from its rest and jumps to eat its snack. May says, "For the finale, Munchlax use Focus Punch!" Munchlax's right punch glows white and punches while in the air making look like the Big Eater Pokemon is hovering and making a soft landing on the floor.

Ash says, "Talk about being focused."

After May's performance, next came other Pokemon doing appeals like Hypno, Koffing, Croconaw, and a Castform in Sunny Form. Lilian says, "And now introducing the last entry of the first round." It was Brianna and greets to the crowd "It's an honor to be here in front of everyone. Now I choose my partner, Surskit." Out of her Poké Ball, comes out the bug/water type Pokemon for its appeal.

"Surskit use Ice Beam!"

Surskit launches an Ice Beam in an unusual way to freeze the stage floor itself and uses the frozen floor as a skating rink. The crowd is impressed by such an appeal. Drew compliments her appeal, "It is more than that. She is using the field to her advantage to show off Surskit moves." Surskit uses its speed moves like Agility and does a finishing touch by doing a pirouette. With that ends the first round of the Pokemon Contest.

Lilian announces the 8 coordinators that passed to the battle round and May, Jessiebella, Brianna, and other five coordinators are in. The coordinators for the battle round are randomly shuffled. In the first match May goes against Jessiebella, Brianna against another coordinator, and also the rest of the matches.

"_Watch me Ash! For you, my friends, and for me I'll win this," _thinks May.

Brianna says, "You seem to be focused May."

May responds, "I am focused, and this time I'm going to win."

"Are you doing this for Mr. Drew? It seems to me that you two have something more than a rivalry." May says, "You got it all wrong. Drew is a good friend in his own way and also a great rival. Besides there is someone else I like or should I say love." Brianna asks, "You're telling the truth?" May says, "Yes, I am telling the truth." Brianna responds with a sigh, "I'm glad for you, if you really love him he must be a great guy." The brunette coordinator says, "Yes, he is."

(In the crowd)

The Pokemon trainer and aura guardian in training suddenly sneezes out of the blue. Brock says, "Bless you, Ash." Ash says, "Thanks Brocko. It could be my imagination, but I think that someone must be talking about me." Brock says, "I think that the latter could be like a certain girl we know." Ash blushes at this and also tells to Brock a remark concerning Pike Queen Lucy. Drew being himself decides to not involve in this.

The first contest battle is between May and Jessiebella. May uses Combusken, while Jessiebella chooses Mime Jr. Lilian says, "Let's get busy!"

May says to her starter, "Combusken use Fire Spin!"

Jessiebella has other plans, "Mime Jr dodge the attack and use Mimic." Mime Jr dodges the oncoming flame and then mimics Combusken's Fire Spin scoring good points. May says to the Young Fowl Pokemon to use Quick Attack and it is a direct hit. James was concerned for his friend's wellbeing, "Mimey!" Jessiebella says, "Mime Jr use a Tickle attack." Mime Jr gets close enough to Combusken and with its fingers to make Combusken laugh so hard and weaken the fire type's defense. May loses more points than usual.

Drew says, "Using unorthodox attacks like Tickle can be quite effective in a contest battle."

Jessiebella says, "Mime Jr let's end this. Roast that Combusken!" The pre evolved form of Mr. Mimic uses its Mimic Fire Spin to end the battle, but May has the creative idea to let her Combusken take the flames to recover from the damage. "Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" Combusken uses its powerful fighting type move and strikes down Mime Jr making the Psychic type faint.

Lilian says, "Mime Jr is out, and passing to the next round is May and Combusken." After May's battle, Brianna also won hers with her Vibrava against a Nidorina. In the first semifinal match, May and Combusken are victorious against a male coordinator and his Skarmory. Brianna also wins her semifinal match against an Azumarril.

May was now facing Brianna in the final battle for the ribbon. The battle is in a 5 minute time limit. The timer sets off, and the match begins. May chooses her Combusken, while Brianna goes with Vibrava.

"Combusken start with a Quick Attack." Combusken dashes straight to Vibrava and then Brianna says, "Vibrava use Screech." Vibrava emits its sound screeching move to stop Combusken. Drew says, "That girl has raised well her Pokemon." Ash then asks, "Have you noticed her Pokemon are like yours Drew?" The green haired boy then asks, "What do you mean?" Ash says, "I mean that you have a Flygon and a Masquerain. She has their pre evolved forms; I think she is quite a fan of yours. I think that she has a small crush on you (* _actually she was a complete fangirl)_. Drew smirks but more out of fun, "So the dense boy is actually growing up a bit." Ash decides to stay silent but blushes slightly.

May says to her starter, "Combusken use Fire Spin." Combusken launches from from its beak a tornado of fire toward Vibrava. The attack although not strong it was enough to stop Vibrava on its tracks. Combusken goes for another Fire Spin, but Brianna counters this, "Vibrava use Dragon Breath." Vibrava launches a white dragonic stream blast to the fire/fighting type.

"Vibrava use Sand Tomb."

Vibrava creates a sand tornado that traps Combusken leaving trapped in it. Combusken was struggling a lot and was about to be trapped for good. Suddenly, Combusken's crest glows light blue, and May recognizes what attack it is. May then says, "Combusken use Mega Kick." Out of sheer will, Combusken launches its newly learned move to free itself from the Sand Tomb.

"Vibrava use Dragon Breath."

"Combusken dodge and use Quick Attack." Combusken dodges Vibrava's attack and strikes with its Quick Attack. The end comes when Combusken went for a Sky Uppercut and Vibrava goes for one more Sand Tomb, only for May to use one more Mega Kick on Vibrava. Vibrava feels for the full impact of the Mega Kick and faints. With just a few seconds left, May wins her ribbon and puts an end to her losing streak.

Raoul Contesta comes to the center stage and says, "Congratulations for your victory in the Chrysathenum Contest. We expect more great performances in your next contests." May gives her thanks to the director of the Pokemon Contest Committee. The Hoenn brunette does her victory pose along her Munchlax and Combusken.

The next day after the contest our heroes arrive in Metallica Island that according to Scott was the site for the Battle Palace. The group was resting at the Pokemon Center. Ash was training with Sceptile and Swellow for this upcoming match. Swellow was doing well, but Sceptile had problems since it was unable to use attacks yet. Sceptile was worried on becoming a burden to the team.

Around the day, Ash was training with his Pokemon in the jungle area, but they were attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. They were saved by an elderly man who happens to be the Frontier Brain in the Battle Palace, the Palace Maven Spenser. The Team Rocket trio tried to steal first in a long time his Pokemon. Sceptile in a last moment recovers his ability to use his attacks. It attacks with Leaf Blade and then blasts them off with a series of Bullet Seed. Ash asks for a Pokemon battle for his Frontier symbol. Spenser accepts his challenge for next day.

Next day after a good rest, Ash and his friends go to the Battle Palace where Spenser and Scott are awaiting for the Frontier challenger.

The elder Frontier Brain greets the younger trainer, "Good morning young man. Hope you had a nice rest." Ash says, "Yes, I did. I am ready to win this Frontier Symbol." Spenser says, "Young people are spirited and determined. How about we make this battle interesting? Ash asks, "What do you mean?" Spenser says, "You'll see for yourself."

Scott invites the gang in taking them to a hot air balloon. May tells them to wait for her. The Hoenn coordinator then boldly gets near to the Pokemon trainer and gives him a 30 second kiss on the lips before separating. The two were blushing after the kiss, especially Ash now noticing how his first love (and possibly of many of them) showed her affection towards him.

Ash says, "Wow!"

May answers, "This one is for good luck on your battle"

Ash asks, "Can I have another?"

May says, "After the battle 'kay." She cutely winks at the boy she loves.

Ash thinks, '_Man I'm definitely lucky. I am starting to enjoy this.'_

(To the battlefield)

Ash and Spenser were facing each other from opposite sides. Spenser says, "Okay since today the weather is perfect instead of having a Pokemon battle indoors we should do this outdoor. The whole jungle area will be the entire battlefield. What do you think?" The young trainer nods, "Sounds good to me."

In the hot air balloon, Scott told May, Max and Brock that they would watch the battle from the skies. He calls a mechanical gym assistant to referee the battle. Brock asks, "Did you say Ash something before the match?" The girl answers, "I just told him good luck on his match." Max answers, "I suppose it was a kiss." May turns red due to her younger brother knowing already. Brock says, "You two have been closer lately. It would not be surprising if Ash takes an interest in inviting few more girls into his circle of love." Max asks, "Is Ash going to be my brother-in law?" May was blushing red of embarrassment of such topics. Scott was also listening a bit to the conversation, '_Interesting.'_ Like somehow Scott knows what's going on but kept that information to himself.

The mechanical gym referee was now refereeing the battle. _'This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle between the Palace Maven Spenser and the challenger Ash of Pallet Town. On the line will be a Spirit Symbol. There will be no time limit, and the battle will end when the three Pokemon of either are unable to continue. The challenger will only be allowed to substitute.'_

Spenser says, "I'll start things with Shiftry." Spenser chooses his fully evolved Grass/Dark Pokemon.

Ash says, "Sceptile I choose you!" Ash chooses the Forest Pokemon to battle against Spenser's Shiftry.

'_Battle begin'_

Ash says, "Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Sceptile fires a barrage of seeds to Shiftry. Spenser says, "Shiftry dodge and go into the jungle." Shiftry dodges the attack and runs into the jungle. Spenser also runs with his Pokemon. "Sceptile follow Shiftry as well." Ash and Spenser along with their Pokemon run deep into the jungle.

(With the gang)

"Look at those two go," says May watching the battle from a sky camera with her friends along with Scott.

"This battle will be intense," says Max.

Brock replies, "I can think that the winner of this is who can use the outdoor battlefield to his advantage."

(Back to the battle)

Spenser says, "You're quite a spirited trainer, young Ash. The same goes to your Sceptile." Ash says, "Your Shiftry is well trained and spirited too Spenser."

"Sceptile go for Leaf Blade."

"Shiftry use Quick Attack."

Both grass type Pokemon hit with strong attacks and seem to be evenly matched. This was a battle for the pride of grass type Pokemon. Spenser says, "Well I think it's to time be more serious. Shiftry use Double Team." Shiftry creates multiple copies and surrounds the Forest Pokemon and with its speed confuses Sceptile. "Shiftry use Shadow Ball." Shiftry launches a ghostly orb which hits Sceptile and sends it to the river.

Spenser, "Shiftry use Rock Smash." Shiftry's punch glows and smashes rocks nearby causing a move akin to Rock Slide and burying Sceptile in those rocks. It all seems to be Shiftry's victory, but then Sceptile appeared jumping from the waterfall. Even Spenser is surprised by this.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Sceptile damages a bit to Shiftry with consecutive Bullet Seed attacks. Ash says, "Finish this with Leaf Blade." Sceptile's leaves in its right arm glow light green like a sword and slices Shiftry. Shiftry is down and out.

"_Shiftry is unable to battle; Sceptile is the winner."_

Spenser returns his Shiftry and thanks for its hard work. Ash returns his Sceptile as well to let it rest for the moment.

Spenser picks his next Pokeball, "Venusaur, to my side." Spenser's Pokemon is the fully evolved Venusaur. Ash picks his Pokeball, "Heracross, I choose you!" A blue Hercules beetle like Pokemon materializes out of its capturing device.

Brock says, "It seems that exchanged one of his Pokemon for Heracross before the battle."

Max says, "A bug type Pokemon like Heracross should have the advantage against a grass type like Venusaur."

Scott chuckles and responds to the younger kid, "That is true in theory, but this is Spenser's Venusaur. Venusaur won't go down that easily."

Heracross due to its instincts started to suck up the sap from Venusaur's bulb. Ash scolds a bit to his Heracross and apologizes for this. Spenser responds that no harm done and jokingly says that he would probably do the same if he was a Heracross.

Ash starts, "Heracross use Horn Attack." Heracross attack with its horn. Spenser counters this, "Venusaur use Razor Leaf." Heracross deflects the attack with its horn and then hits its Horn Attack.

"Heracross use Fury Attack." Heracross jabs Venusaur repeatedly with its horn then Venusaur finds an opening on Heracross defense. Spenser says, "Venusaur use Vine Whip." Venusaur's Vine Whip hits Heracross causing a bit of damage.

Ash says, "Heracross use Take Down." Heracross charges in with a strong physical move like Take Down. Spenser gives his attack as well, "Venusaur match that attack with your Tackle." Venusaur's Tackle and Heracross Take Down proved to be in equal footing. Ash says, "Heracross use Megahorn." Heracross's horn glows white and hits quite hard sending Venusaur to a palm tree.

"Venusaur use Solar Beam." Venusaur starts to absorb sunlight. Ash notices, "Let's finish this while Venusaur still charges, Heracross another Megahorn." Heracross strikes another Megahorn on Venusaur, but the grass type endured the hit. Venusaur fires the Solar Beam, and Heracross gets hit with the full blast of the powerful Grass type move. Heracross faints after this.

"_Heracross is unable to battle; Venusaur is the winner."_

Max says, "Venusaur defeated Heracross with a Solar Beam." Brock responds, "This Venusaur must have great battling experience along with endurance."

Ash chooses his Swellow as his next Pokemon.

Spenser and Ash take a break to eat some fruit. Also in the hot air balloon Scott, May, Max, and Brock eat fruit.

Ash and Spenser keep running through the jungle area while battling. Venusaur uses its strong moves like Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Swellow dodges Venusaur's attacks with its speed.

Ash, Spenser and their Pokemon arrive to the beach area.

Spenser notices his Venusaur is getting tired specially after the battle against Heracross. Ash says, "Swellow use Double Team." Swellow multiplies itself with its move. Spenser knowing what to do, "Venusaur use Vine Whip on all of them." Venusaur uses its vines to strike all the Swellow, but none of them hit. Ash commands his Swellow to use Quick Attack. Spenser tells his Venusaur to use Solar Beam like last time. But this time the clouds block the sun light, so the Solar Beam will take much more time. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, and Venusaur faints after two hard battles.

"_Venusaur is unable to battle; Swellow wins."_

Spenser returns Venusaur and thanks him for its hard work. The elder Palace Maven picks his last Pokemon, "Now Claydol to my side."

The ground/psychic type Pokemon was Spenser's final Pokemon.

"Let's end this, Swellow use Aerial Ace."

Spenser counters, "Claydol use your Psybeam attack." Claydol launches a multicolored psychic beam at Swellow and hurts him quite a bit. Ash says, "Regroup and then use Quick Attack." Spenser commands, "Claydol dodge and then Rapid Spin." Claydol evades Swellow's attack and then connects a fast spin attack. Spenser says, "Claydol my friend end this with a Hyper Beam." Claydol fires a powerful, orange beam from its arms, and Swellow gets hit by the attack. Swellow is down for the count.

"_Swellow is unable to battle; Claydol wins."_

Ash returns Swellow to its Pokeball, "You deserve a good rest Swellow." Spenser says, "We now each one last Pokemon. To tell you I have enjoyed this battle." Ash says, "I have also as well. Sceptile, I choose you."

The Forest Pokemon comes out for a second round.

Ash starts, "Sceptile use Bullet Seed on Claydol." Sceptile spits a barrage of seeds to Claydol. Then Spenser says, "Claydol use Teleport and then Rapid Spin." Claydol teleported before receiving more of the Bullet Seed and then used Rapid Spin with the help of the water to intensify the damage.

Spenser says, "Now Claydol use Rapid Spin and Psybeam." This time Claydol spins fast and fires Psybeam at the same time which one of them manages to hit Sceptile and does critical damage.

Sceptile fortunately could still fight. Ash then saw Sceptile gathering solar energy from yellow bulbs from its back. Ash thought, 'This can be risky, but it could work." He then says, "Sceptile go for a Solar Beam." Spenser says, "Interesting. You're going for a big move although it's too late now. Claydol end this with Hyper Beam." Claydol forms a Hyper Beam from its arms. Just before the Hyper Beam could impact Sceptile dodges the attack by jumping and fires the Solar Beam from its mouth. Claydol gets hit with the force of Solar Beam and is defeated after a hard fought battle.

"_Claydol is unable to battle; Sceptile wins. The battle goes to Ash of Pallet Town."_

Ash goes to Sceptile and congratulates him for a great victory.

Spenser says, "Young Ash you're one spirited and determined trainer, and as proof of your victory in the Battle Palace here's the Spirits Symbol." Ash does his pose with Heracross, Sceptile, Sceptile, with Pikachu as well. Scott says, "Well Ash you are more skilled trainer than I expected. Your next challenge will be at the Battle Tower where you will face a far stronger Frontier Brain than the others."

Ash says, "The Battle Tower sounds good to me."

Scott says, "For you May, if I'm correct you're a Pokemon Coordinator. (She nods) I think that your next Pokemon Contest will be in Gardenia Town. The town is in the next port, so you can take the next boat."

Ash and friends take the next boat and its goodbye to Metallica Island. Ash admires his Frontier Symbols he has won so far. Then May gets close to him and whispers, "Congratulations Ash." Ash responds, "Thanks May and you too as well you won a new ribbon."

The Hoenn Coordinator says, "That reminds that I did promise you a reward after the battle." Ash blushes lightly knowing what she meant and nods. May gives him another kiss on the lips and wraps her arms around his neck. Ash returns the kiss as well. After their little session May says, "You actually kiss well my guardian." Ash says, "Thanks my princess." Max interrupts, "So are you going to be my brother in law Ash?" Ash and May stop their kissing with blushes in their faces. Brock cries a bit of manly tears watching his longtime friend and surrogate brother being affectionate on how he has become a man with pride and a teensy bit of jealousy. Now they were going to their next stops for the next Pokemon Contest and Frontier facility respectively.

* * *

**This took me quite a time, but it's done with this chapter.**

**May finally ends her losing streak and wins a new ribbon. Ash wins a hard fought battle against the Palace Maven winning the Spirit Symbol.**

**Should Misty be added? Possibly yes before the Sinnoh arc.**

**That's all for now, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to a new chapter of Aura Chronicles. I want to keep it up as much as I can. I got to give the usual thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed in this. We're already past 1 year since this story began and hope to be much more.**

**Last time on the Aura Chronicles, Ash wins a new Frontier symbol and May breaks her losing streak and wins a Contest ribbon. **

**I know this is Déjà vu, but this is to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all.**

* * *

Ash and May were both training together at a training field in a Pokemon Center in Gardenia Town for their next challenges, the Pokemon Contest for May and the Battle Tower for Ash. Ash was training with his Pikachu while May chose her Eevee.

May says, "Eevee use Tackle." Her brown fox Pokemon complied with its trainer's command. Ash says, "Pikachu you use Quick Attack." His long time starter Pokemon and friend used a Quick Attack. Their attacks collided with one another and seemed to be on par with one another.

May's Eevee has been watching her trainer's contests recently and now it wants to be under the spotlight not from the sidelines as always.

May then says, "Eevee launch a Shadow Ball." The small brown fox Pokemon forms black ghostly orb directly at the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Ash then says, "Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt." Pikachu launches its signature electric attack. Both Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball clash each other causing a display of fireworks. Ash and May were awed by this.

May still amazed the flashy, appealing moves just said, "Awesome."

Ash agreed, "Yeah."

The two end up their training and have a break.

Ash says, "Are you ready for this contest?"

May replies, "Yes. I am focused and ready to win. I'm really grateful for helping in training for my contest."

The Pallet Town trainer says, "No problem."

She then asks to Ash, "Have you ever thought about taking part of a Pokemon Contest?"

Ash is taken by surprise and responds, "Me being a Pokemon Coordinator? I never thought that before."

May says, "You could be a great coordinator and put on awesome appeals like what you did." Ash says, "I'll think about it someday." May winks, "Thanks darling, but for now how about if we watch some TV back inside like the new episode of King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr."

Ash says, "You mean that drama show everyone talks about." May nods, and Ash reluctantly agrees watching it with her.

They watch together the episode, and May of course loved it. Ash actually thought that it was kind of decent.

The brunette girl says, "This episode was sweet and loving. I knew Queen Mime Jr would still be loyal to King Bonsly." Ash says, "It was okay." May says, "It's not just okay. The plot, the characters, and the background make this the most successful TV show this season." Ash says with a smile, "I'm glad that you like this show." May hugs her boyfriend with great affection followed by a quick peck on the cheek then she breaks apart for the moment.

May then says to Ash, "How about if we go to sleep and of course we can sleep in the same bed." (Just sleeping that's all) Ash asks if she is sure, and May says that she is since couples are okay in being intimate.

Next day, it was now time for the Gardenia Town Pokemon Contest. Our heroes were arriving to the Contest Hall, and they met a young girl named Mollie and her Raticate. Molly was also entering in her first Pokemon Contest after giving the directions to get to the Contest Hall.

"_This also reminds me to my contest debut," thought May_

A beautiful, young woman named Yuma passes by and sees Brock's Bonsly as the cutest Pokemon she's seen.

Yuma introduces herself to the group, "My name is Yuma and I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Brock says, "You're a Pokemon, so am I." Yuma then says that she could tell Brock was a Breeder; she also tells the difference between Pokemon raised by a Coordinator and ones raised by a Breeder. Coordinators tend to make their Pokemon beautiful and show off by making their moves more appealing, while Pokemon Breeders work more on a Pokemon's overall health and wellbeing.

Brock says, "If you want to, I'd like for you to a look at my Pokemon." Yuma says, "Very well." Brock chooses his Marshtomp and Foretress. Yuma notices both Pokemon and says, "I can tell that these Pokemon are definitely raised by a Breeder. Just look at how Marshtomp skin so smooth." Brock says, "Just the right brushing technique, and also my own homemade Pokemon food recipe for Marshtomp."

Yuma tastes a bit of his homemade food and is impressed, "Hmm. This actually has the requirements for Water and Ground type Pokemon." She also tells the group of her past as a Coordinator and Grand Festival champion to look for potential coordinators to teach them. Brock gets interested in this in the hopes of settling down with a lady, so he registers for this contest. Brock shows his Contest pass.

May surprised at this then says, "That was quick."

Max says, "I guess this is what someone would do for love."

Ash and Pikachu nod at this as well.

(Contest time)

Kanto MC Lilian introduces in her usual, cheerful attitude for the crowd to light up the crowd and now presents the judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and their own Nurse Joy who will judge the Coordinators and the appeals made by their Pokemon.

May, Brock, and other coordinators were in the waiting room.

Brock says, "Man I really feel nervous and excited at the same time. It is like if my stomach doing backflips." The Petalburg coordinator responds, "I still have a bit of that feeling even if it is a little bit."

Kanto MC Lilian fires up the crowd with her upbeat personality, "And now we're going on stage for round 1 of the Pokemon Contest, the Appeals Round! Here is your first coordinator."

The first coordinator was Mollie who our trainers helped on their way to the Contest Hall. Molly chooses her Raticate for the first round.

"Raticate use Hyper Fang!"

She throws a log up in the air. Raticate chomps off the log and showing the shine in its fangs. The appeal impressed well enough the fans.

Next contestant is May who goes on stage.

May says, "Squirtle take the stage!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon makes its appearance. "Squirtle start this with Rapid Spin!" Squirtle withdraws in its shell and spins rapidly with elegance. "Squirtle use Bubble!" Squirtle launches an array of bubbles forming a pyramid. "Squirtle finish this with Ice Beam!" Squirtle fires its strong Ice type move to freeze the Bubble pyramid completely and finishes the appeal round with Squirtle on top of the frozen structure. The fans give a round of applause for Squirtle's appeal.

Few more appeals were shown from Pokemon like a Zigzagoon, Kecleon, and a Swinub as well.

Now it was for the last contestant and it was none other than Brock for his contest debut. Brock breathes in and now gets determined. "Let's go Bonsly!" The infant rock type Pokemon appears on stage. "Bonsly use Fake Tears!" Bonsly makes use of its cute appeal with its move aweing the crowd.

The head judge Mr. Contesta says, "A most, ingenious appeal with Bonsly's innate cuteness."

Mr. Sukizo responds, "Just remarkable."

Nurse Joy replies, "I would love to give Bonsly a warm hug." Then the excited Pokemon Breeder appears in front of the nurse and flirts with her, "Half of the credit goes to Bonsly, the other part is to its breeder yours truly. Perhaps we can talk about this with a nice dinner somewhere in town." Before an answer could be given someone was pulling Brock from his ear. Lilian pulled Brock from the ear obviously not impressed with his behavior.

Ash sighs, "Same old Brock."

Max replies, "I knew this would happen."

Yuma on the other hand didn't mind Brock's quirks.

Brock apologizes for his recent outburst and vows to repay with his next appeal. He throws five baseballs at Bonsly, which uses Flail and do a good juggling act. The appeals round ended, and May, Brock, Mollie plus five other coordinators qualified to the battle round.

In the waiting room, Brock and May congratulated each other for their respective appeals and passing to the next round. Just then Yuma enters the room.

Yuma says, "I have to say I'm enjoying you two compete in contests especially you Brock. For a first timer, you're actually doing great." Brock took her words of compliment. The young woman then asks a question to Brock that could change his life.

(Battle rounds)

Brock goes first against Mollie with the former choosing his Marshtomp against the latter's Absol.

Mollie commands, "Absol start with Razor Wind." Absol charges an appealing and strong wind from its scythe like horn. Absol fires the attack, but it lacks timing and accuracy. Brock calmly says, "Marshtomp jump and dodge it." Mollie then commands, "Absol use Quick Attack." Absol dashes in for another attack. Brock says, "Marshtomp use Mud Shot to stop Absol in its tracks." The Mud Fish launches from its mouth multiple clods of mud to the ground. Absol trips on the mud. Brock then orders for a Water Gun which hits Absol making the Disaster Pokemon faint. Brock wins quickly his match.

May and Brock won their respective battles without any major opposition. The final round is now between both Brock and May.

Brock says, "This is the final round. It's just you and me."

May says with determination, "Yeah and I'm going to win."

Max says, "I'm confused on who should I root for." Ash says, "Just root for both of them." Max says, "Are you rooting for both of them even now that you're in a relationship with my sister?" Ash nods with a light blush on his face.

May says, "Eevee let's go!"

Brock says, "Marshtomp, one more time!"

The battle starts with five minutes on the clock.

On the audience Yuma talked with the gang about possibly taking Brock as her apprentice. Ash and Max were surprised at this.

May says, "Eevee start this with Shadow Ball!" The Evolution Pokemon launches from its mouth a shadowy orb to Marshtomp.

Brock says, "Marshtomp use Protect!"

The water/ground Pokemon formed an aqua green barrier to protect itself from Eevee's attack. May continues with telling Eevee to use Dig, but Brock counters by commanding Marshtomp to sense Eevee's underground movements through its fins. At the last moment, Marshtomp evades the attack and then tackles Eevee. Ash says, "Eevee learned a good move in Dig, but now it will not work on Marshtomp." _'Still I believe May can find a strategy to this.'_

May commands her Eevee to use a Shadow Ball then for Brock to command Marshtomp to use Water Gun to stop the ghost type attack and tackles it. Brock's Marshtomp launches Mud Shot which manages to reach Eevee just enough. In the first half, Marshtomp manages to dodge each of Eevee's attacks and attacking with Water Gun and Tackle. Also Marshtomp turns the battlefield muddy by using its Mud Shot to cover the holes where Eevee dug. Until then May has already down to 50 points. The pretty Hoenn coordinator devises a strategy to turn around this battle.

Brock says, "Marshtomp use Water Gun." The water/ground type Pokemon fired its water type attack. May commands her Eevee, "Eevee dodge and then use Tackle." Eevee dodges the water type attack and rides along like if it was a waterfall and tackles Marshtomp. This causes Brock some points. Brock says, "Hit the mounds with Water Gun." Marshtomp launches few more, but May keeps her Eevee dodging them by using the mounds. She then commands, "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" The ghostly orb struck hard on Marshtomp. Brock loses more points.

Brock orders Marshtomp to use Mud Shot on the mounds, but Eevee gracefully dodges each of them and tackles Marshtomp once more. Eevee tries to end with one more Shadow Ball, but Marshtomp counters with Water Gun. The timer counts down to 0 and the contest battle ends. In the end, May has slightly more points than Brock. The Hoenn coordinator wins the Gardenia Town Ribbon.

"What"

Yuma then says, "Actually after seeing this contest on how you're already skilled as Coordinator there's nothing I could possibly teach you. So I'm taking Mollie as my student. Becoming her coach makes more sense."

Brock stuttered a bit trying to convince her otherwise but ended in failure.

Now the gang travels to the next destination: Ash's challenge at the Battle Tower.

(Few days later)

Ash was having training for his match against the Battle Tower's Frontier Brain and that in Scott's words was far stronger than the first he faced off against. He was training with his Tauros (the leader) and Pikachu. He swapped one of his Pokemon for this match. Ash does a bit of cardio training by jogging in the woods nearby the Battle Tower. Until, Tauros tackled by mistake a tree that contained multiple Beedrill. They were angry and retaliated at Ash and his Pokemon.

"Run away from those Beedrill"

Ash and his Pokemon were running until they reached a river and jumped in it. Just then a girl with short lilac hair and lavender eyes and in casual clothing was passing through and saw the young aura guardian-in training in trouble. She focused and mentally communicated with fierce Beedrill, "_Listen Beedrill, I'm sure he didn't mean to this on purpose. How about if you let him go off the hook for this time? Okay."_ The Beedrill listen to what she says and decide to leave him alone.

Ash was a bit impressed with how the person handled the situation.

"That was impressive. Are you a Psychic?"

She says, "You could say that. I'm more of an empath."

Ash introduces himself, and so does the girl known as Anabel.

Just then Brock, May, and Max encounter Ash meeting a new person.

Ash says, "Hi guys this is a new friend I made Anabel. Anabel these are my friends Brock, Max, and of course May." Ash blushes a slight shade of red mentioning May due to their closeness.

Anabel says, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

May says, "It's nice to meet you as well." (Although May starts to get uncomfortable by this but decides to let it slide).

Ash looks at himself that he's a bit wet and his stomach growls a bit. The same goes to the group.

Anabel says, "I take it you're all hungry. Why don't you all come to my place?" Ash and friends accept the invitation.

They all go to Anabel's house which is actually quite decent. They're all eating biscuits and drinking a nice tea. While having snacks, they were all doing some small talk to break the ice like their careers for the future. Brock of course saying that he wants to be Pokemon Breeder, May being Top Coordinator, Max one day becoming Pokemon Trainer, and Ash of his usual goal.

After eating, Ash was ready to burn some calories and what better way that with a Pokemon battle. Ash says, "I'm now ready for a battle." May sighs, '_Food and Pokemon battles (then she smiles), but well I'm just the same as he is when it comes to food and a bit of battling. That's what I love about him."_

Anabel asks, "Are you going to the Battle Tower?"

Ash says, "Yes I am."

Anabel says, "I can take all of you there."

Ash asks, "Really. I'm going to battle the Frontier Brain and win the symbol."

Anabel replies, "You're looking at her. (Everyone is stunned at this) I am the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, Salon Maiden Anabel at your service. I hope you're ready for a great battle."

(Battle Tower)

The group with Anabel arrives to the Battle Tower and to the field they would be competing. May, Brock, and Max were sitting at the stands cheering for their friend (in May's case her boyfriend).

Anabel was on the right side, "Let's give it all we got friends or not, got it Ash."

Ash says, "I couldn't have it any other way Anabel."

The referee says, "This is a Frontier Battle between the Salon Maiden Anabel and the challenger Ash of Pallet Town. The battle will be 3 on 3. The battle will end when 3 Pokemon on one's side are no longer able to continue. Only the challenger will be able to make changes during the battle."

Anabel says, "Go my friend."

Out of the Pokeball comes an Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon."

Ash says, "Corphish, I choose you!"

Out of its Pokeball comes the small crustacean Pokemon.

The referee waves the flags declaring the start of the match.

"Corphish use Bubblebeam."

Corphish launches multiple bubbles from its pincers.

"_Alakazam, you know what to do."_

The Psi Pokemon understanding its master uses a powerful Psychic attack to stop Corphish's Bubblebeam attack and then send it back to its foe. Corphish receives damage.

"_Alakazam use Psybeam."_

Alakazam launches its Psybeam and strikes Corphish. Ash is amazed at her battling style.

"_Could it be that her bond with her Pokemon is that strong that she can command them without speaking? I'll worry about that later, but for now I'll continue the battle."_

Ash with determination says, "We'll go for the offense. Corphish go for Crabhammer." Anabel now sends a message, "_Two can play the same Ash. Alakazam use Dynamic Punch." _Alakazam's right fist glows white and clashes at the same time as Corphish's Crabhammer. Both receive damage from the attack. Clearly Corphish looks tired.

"_Alakazam use Psychic on Corphish and strike with Psybeam." _The Psi Pokemon uses its psychic powers to lift Corphish in the air towards it and launches its Psybeam knocking out cold Corphish."

The referee declares, "Corphish is unable to battle, Alakazam wins."

Ash's next Pokemon was Tauros. Tauros surprisingly puts on a better fight even making Alakazam use Recover at least once. Tauros uses Take Down and Horn Attack to damage significantly Anabel's Alakazam. Still Alakazam gets the victory.

Pikachu is next and manages to finally defeat Alakazam after a Thunderbolt and an Iron Tail. However, Anabel's Metagross defeated Pikachu with a strong Meteor Mash to the already tired out Pikachu.

Anabel says, "Whenever you feel ready, I'll be ready for a rematch."

(Next day)

Ash was training with Corphish, Tauros, and Pikachu. He was jogging around the woods and this time he felt prepared for a rematch against the Frontier Brain Anabel. Actually he has been jogging for an hour.

Ash thought, _"I lost that battle because I tried to win through power. I'm going to be this time closer with my Pokemon and win this symbol."_

May was watching her lover doing training with his Pokemon.

"_No matter what, Ash doesn't let a loss get to him. He's always eager learn from his mistakes and aim higher. That's what makes me love him," _May blushes with a smile on her face. Ash takes notice of the Hoenn girl looking at him and smiles as well just thinking how fortunate he is having a girl like her at his side. Also he didn't admit it until now, but he also felt an attraction toward the Frontier Brain Anabel despite her being a bit tomboy even before the battle.

Ash continues training for two hours by jogging, also doing sets of 20 push-ups, 20 calf raises, and 25 jumping jacks.

After that, he was having his Pokemon practice their moves for their rematch.

"Corphish use Crabhammer."

Corphish's pincer glow white and strikes hard against the rocks. Corphish's Crabhammer shatters the rocks. Ash thinks, '_Corphish's Crabhammer is stronger. With just a change of tactics I can beat Anabel.' _Ash continues, "Tauros use Take Down attack." Tauros runs and tackles other rocks with a greater force and also shatters them with ease. Finally Pikachu used its Iron Tail on a last rock and slices through it like a knife cuts through butter.

"Great work you guys," says Ash congratulating his Pokemon for a job well done.

Corphish, Tauros, and Pikachu also exclaimed positively for a great training session. Ash returns the three of them to their Pokeballs. May walks up to him and embraces him followed with a quick kiss on his cheek making the Pokemon trainer and Aura Guardian blush pink on his cheeks. "I guess that this is to give good luck for this rematch, right?" May nods at her boy's request. Ash says, "I'm starting to like this attention of the fairer sex." May teases and winks, "What do you expect oh aura guardian in training?" Max and Brock arrive and watch another moment of Ash and May together.

Max says, "May looks so content together with Ash. By the time passes Ash will be a brother-in law." Brock sighs, _"I'm still a bit of jealous. Maybe one day I'll see Lucy again."_ While back at the Battle Pike, Pike Queen Lucy suddenly sneezed. One of her assistants Barbara asks out of concern towards the Frontier Brain, "Are you alright Queen Lucy?" Lucy says, "Yes, I think so." _'I get the feeling that someone must be talking about me right now.'_

Ash, May, Brock, and Max travel to the Battle Tower where Scott awaits for them especially for the Pallet Town trainer. Scott says, "Well look who's here, ready for the rematch." Ash says, "Yes, I am." Scott says, "Well she's waiting for you."

Ash goes to the main room where Anabel is already waiting for him. Anabel says, "I knew you'd come here. So are you ready Ash?" Ash says, "I'm ready to win your symbol." Anabel blushes lightly then shrugs it off, "I like your battling spirit. Still I'm going to battle with everything I've got."

The referee announces, "The battle rules are simple. Trainers will use three Pokemon each, and the battle ends when the Pokemon on one's side are unable to continue. The challenger can substitute at any time."

Ash says, "Corphish, I choose you!" Ash chooses his ruffian Pokemon. Anabel chooses her first Pokemon, "Go my friend!" The empathic Frontier Brain chooses Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon.

Ash starts, "Okay Corphish start first with a Crabhammer." Corphish's right pincer glows white and goes to strike Alakazam. Anabel kept a cool head and transmitted her thoughts to Alakazam, "_Counter Corphish's Crabhammer with your Dynamic Punch." _Alalakazam's right fist glows as well to match Corphish's attack. Both attacks clash, and the Pokemon receive some damage.

"Corphish now use Bubblebeam." Corphish launches from its pincers an array of bubbles towards its opponent. Anabel calmly says, "_Not bad. Alakazam deflect that attack with your Psybeam." _Alakazam crosses its spoons and launches its powerful Psybeam to counter Corphish's Bubblebeam.

"Now, Corphish go for Vicegrip attack." Corphish attacks with its pincers and then for Alakazam to attack. _"Alakazam use Psychic." _The fully evolved psychic-type Pokemon glows light blue then uses its psychokinetic powers to levitate Corphish preparing to slam the water type with all its power. Ash suddenly gets an inspiration of what to do, "Corphish use your Bubblebeam while in midair." Corphish sprays bubbles from its pincers causing damage to Alakazam and stopping its Psychic move which took Anabel by surprise.

Brock says, "Nice strategy."

May says, "I guess that Ash developed has his own empathic abilities."

Scott says, "That maybe but let's not forget is of the tougher Frontier Brains."

Anabel telepathically says, _"Okay, Alakazam use Recover."_ The Psi Pokemon listens to her commands and uses its power to recover health. Brock says, "Alakazam can still use its Recover." Max says, "Anabel is really a tough trainer no wonder she is of the stronger Frontier Brains." May says, "We have to believe that Ash can win because I do believe he can."

Corphish then goes to say something to its trainer, and although Ash was no Psychic he could understand in a way what his Pokemon is trying to say. Ash says, "I get it you want to go for a Crabhammer attack." Corphish nods at this. Ash says to his Corphish to go for it. Corphish's right pincer glows white for its Crabhammer, and Alakazam just waited for its trainer's command. Anabel telepathically commands, "_You're going for Crabhammer. Alakazam use Dynamic Punch."_ Alakazam prepares another Dymanic Punch and going to clash again with Corphish's Crabhammer. At the last moment, Ash commands Corphish to duck under Alakazam, and then to hit with the Crabhammer which it does. Alakazam is hit in the jaw by Corphish's Crabhammer.

Anabel commands, "_Alakazam use Psybeam." _Alakazam launches Psybeam in midair, and Corphish receives the impact. Ash yells,"Corphish!" Corphish has received damage and struggles to get on its feet and is on the verge of being down and out. Alakazam was going for the coup de grace with a last Psychic attack, until Corphish growls with all its might and its body glows light blue because a certain thing started to happen to Corphish. Ash asks, "Is Corphish really doing what I think is doing?" Corphish was undergoing change in size, and finally the process ended Corphish was no more. Brock says, "Corphish just evolved into Crawdaunt." Crawdaunt's appearance is of a red crustacean with a white tan underside, with a yellow star shaped growth in its forehead, its front pair is two red claws with two spike edges while its rear pair is white claws.

Ash says, "You evolved Corphish." He takes his Pokedex and scans his Pokedex, _"Crawdaunt the Rogue Pokemon and the evolved form of Corphish. A brutish Pokemon that loves to battle; a veteran Crawdaunt that has prevailed in hundreds of battles has giant pincers marked with counless scars._

Ash says, "Let's keep working together, Crawdaunt." Crawdaunt right pincer glows whitish purple, and Ash wonders if it's a new move. Brock says, Hey Ash I think Crawdaunt just learned Night Slash." Ash says, "Thanks, and now Crawdaunt use Night Slash." Crawdaunt uses its new, powerful move, and Alakazam awaits its command. Anabel smiles and commands her Pokemon, _"This battle is starting to be fun. Alakazam use final Dynamic Punch with everything you got."_ Alakazam's Dynamic Punch clashes with Crawdaunt's Night Slash with both attacks look evenly matched. Eventually Crawdaunt's Night Slash manages to best Alakazam's attack, and the Psi Pokemon gets struck down. Alakazam is finally down.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Crawdaunt is the winner."

Anabel recalls her Pokemon and compliments her friend for working hard. Anabel says, "I got to say Ash, you're battling better than last time. I suppose you found your way to counter my strategies." Ash says, "That's right." Anabel chooses her second Pokemon, of course Metagross the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Let's go for another victory, Crawdaunt use Crabhammer." "Craw, Crawdaunt!" The newly evolved Crawdaunt went for a direct hit. Anabel commands, _"Metagross dodge and use Meteor Mash." _Metagross used its front right leg and punches hard Crawdaunt right in the face. Crawdaunt after a hard battle with Alakazam was out cold with swirls in its eyes.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner."

Ash recalls his Crawdaunt and sends his next Pokemon. "Tauros, I choose you!" Ash chooses the Wild Bull Pokemon as his second. Ash says, "Show Metagross your strength."

Ash starts, "Tauros start things with a Take Down attack." Tauros goes for a reckless head on tackle on Metagross, but then Anabel commands her Pokemon _"Metagross use Iron Defense."_ Metagross glows its body and raises significantly its Defense, and Tauros's Take Down didn't make that much damage.

"Tauros use Horn Attack." Tauros charges with its horn toward Metagross, and the empathic Salon Maiden counters _"Metagross use Meteor Mash."_ Metagross's Meteor Mash was about to hit Tauros, but at the last moment Ash commands Tauros ducks underneath Meteor Mash and hits with its Horn Attack sending Metagross flying into the air.

Anabel prepares her next attack, "_Metagross use Hyper Beam." _Metagross prepares to launch a powerful orange beam. Ash says to his Tauros, "Double Team." Tauros multiplies itself into various copies of itselt while running through the field.

Anabel had a bit of problem, _"Which one is the real one? Oh well, Metagross just attack them all."_ Metagross realizing its master's commands launches Hyper Beam on all of the Tauros until it reached the real one. Tauros felt the attack, but it still survives. Ash says, "Tauros use Take Down." Tauros goes for a charging tackle towards Metagross which was now immobile; Anabel knows, _"After using Hyper Beam, Metagross can't move for a while."_ Tauros hits with Take Down to Metagross. Ash says, "Tauros use a last Take Down attack with everything you've got." Tauros charges another head on attack. Anabel commands to her friend, "_Metagross use a full powered Meteor Mash!" _Metagross's Meteor Mash and Tauros's Take Down clash with great power and cause an explosion. At the end, both Tauros and Metagross are knocked out.

The referee declares, "Tauros and Metagross are unable to battle."

Anabel picks her last Pokeball and throws in the air, "Go my friend." Out of the Pokeball, it was a purple feline like Pokemon with a red jewel in its forehead. This was Espeon, the Psychic evolved form of Eevee. "Esp Espeon"

May scans her Pokedex, "_Espeon the Sun Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move."_ Ash says, "Ok Pikachu, it's all up to you." Pikachu agree, "Pika Pikachu!" The electric mouse Pokemon jumps from Ash's shoulder into the field.

Max says, "I knew Pikachu will be the last one in this lineup." Brock says, "A battle between an electric and a psychic type Pokemon will be evenly matched."

Ash starts, "Let's start with Quick Attack, Pikachu." Pikachu starts running in a lightning fast attack to its foe. Anabel commands telepathically,_ "Espeon, dodge and use Quick Attack as well."_ Espeon waits at the right moment to dodge Pikachu's attack, and then Espeon uses its Quick Attack to hit Pikachu.

Max says, "Wow that Espeon sure is fast." Scott responds this, "Anabel's Espeon not only has speed but also power making it Anabel's number one partner." May says, "Even though Ash can win this match and this Frontier Symbol. I'm sure of it."

Back to the battle, Ash says, "Pikachu go for an Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail glows silver and prepares to strike its foe. Anabel counters this by commanding her Espeon by using Iron Tail as well. Pikachu and Espeon's Iron Tails clash and hit each other at the same time. Pikachu and Espeon get staggered a bit, but they're still on for more. Ash says, "Pikachu use your Thunderbolt." Pikachu launches its powerful electric attack to the psychic type, but Anabel counters this, '_Not bad, but Espeon use Zap Cannon." _Espeon launches Zap Cannon and as incredible as it sounds cuts through Pikachu's Thunderbolt and hits the electric mouse Pokemon.

Ash says, "That's not going to stop us. Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu makes a quick dashing attack toward Espeon. Anabel telepathically commands, _"Espeon read Pikachu's movements and then use Psychic."_ As Pikachu rushes for its Quick Attack, Espeon was reading its foe's quick movements then uses its psychic powers to lift Pikachu into the air before sending it to the ceiling. Ash gets an inspiration, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu launches its electric attack that causes a little blackout in the gym while the Salon Maiden is astonished by such tactic and her Espeon is shocked by the Thunderbolt.

May says, "I guess that Ash finally has managed a way to turn this around." Scott says, "That boy never ceases to surprise me in his battles."

Ash says, "Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu leaps of the ceiling then the light go back on while the electric mouse strikes Espeon with Iron Tail. Anabel commands, "Espeon use Zap Cannon."Espeon launches Zap Cannon through its mouth. Ash says, "Let's finish this! Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Pikachun starts to run incredibly fast and being cloaked in pure yellow, electric aura. Pikachu dodges the Zap Cannon and its powerful Volt Tackle manages to successfully hit Espeon with everything it had. Anabel worried says, "Espeon!" Espeon was knocked out after a lengthy battle. Pikachu was also hurt after quite a battle but was still on its feet.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The winner is trainer Ash from Pallet Town."

Ash congratulates his longtime friend and starter for a great victory, and Anabel returned her Espeon to its Pokeball and just thanked it for such good effort in this battle.

Anabel says, "I thank you for having such a great and heated battle. It's been a while since I had enjoyed a battle like this. As proof of your victory in the Battle Tower, I award you with this Ability Symbol. Congratulations Ash!" Ash thanks Anabel and does his victory pose with Tauros, Crawdaunt, and Pikachu. Anabel may have known Ash just a few days, but she knew long enough that Ash was not a person to stay in one place for too long, so she decided to tell him how she felt about him before he continued his journey.

"Ash can I ask you something just the two of us? It's something I have to tell before you have to go."

"Yes, I have no problem."

May interjects, "Listen I also want to come in as well if you don't mind." Anabel was about to say something, but Ash says, "How about if we three talk alone in a separate room?" May reluctantly agrees; Anabel as well.

Ash, Anabel, and May are now alone. They didn't utter a word for a few minutes, until Anabel asks, "So Ash are you by chance an Aura Guardian?" Ash and May were shocked by the question. Ash replies, "If I'm an aura guardian," Anabel nods. Ash says, "Well I'm more like an aura guardian in training. You seem to know about them." Anabel says, "I read legends of their feats and how they would help people in times of need. I want to know how you became part of all this."

Ash looked around to his girlfriend May and then to Anabel. May shakes her head off, but Ash reminds her that eventually people will know of this and tells her that Anabel is trustworthy; May decides to put her trust in her lover to believe in Anabel. Ash tells long story short about what has happened to him lately and also certain act.

Anabel to say the truth was shocked about this revelation. Anabel says, "So you now have to train as an aura guardian as part of your journey as Pokeomn trainer, and have wives and lovers to restore the line of aura." Ash nods, "Yes that's about it." Anabel asks one question, "Are you and May an item?" May responds that she is Ash's first girlfriend.

Anabel asks, "Well, can I join in as part of this love group as well?" Ash and May were shocked at how sudden Anabel was asking. Anabel says, "Before you say anything, I am also starting to like you Ash more than a friend. I know we just recently met, but I see you as a person who can form strong bonds with people and Pokemon alike. You're kind, strong, courageous, a bit reckless, and most of all with great loyalty to friends and family. That's what makes me like you." Anabel finished with pink blush tinting her cheeks.

Ash and May both blush as well after hearing Anabel's declaration. Pikachu can't help but snicker in amusement for his best human friend on winning the affection of a new girl, a Frontier Brain. Ash was blushing hearing the lilac haired girl being attracted to him and just couldn't help that he was lucky.

The Hoenn coordinator on the other hand was a bit amused now that there is another girl who could join in the cause of building Ash's future family. _"I can't help but being angered at this now a Frontier Brain likes Ash. On the other hand, if what she feels is sincere for him then not only Ash but I can give her a shot as well."_

Ash then says, "Anabel, I am actually glad that you hold me in such high regard. I also felt something for you as well. Yes, I also like you." Anabel smiles and blushes a bit that Ash likes her as well. May just shakes her head as well, but well that's the way Ash. Anabel asks if she can join in this new relationship, and also she adds that the more girls join in the better.

Ash says, "Sure I got no problem."

The brunette replies, "Fine you're in."

Anabel says, "Thanks you guys. One day we will all be one happy family filled with love." Ash, Anabel, and May join in a three way hug. After the embrace, the empath suddenly has a devious idea, "How about if we start this new relationship for real." Anabel grabs Ash and gives him a full kiss on the lips. Ash was surprised by her actions, but he likes it and returns the kiss with the same passion as well. After a full minute, they separated to breathe in some air.

"You kiss well Ash."

"Your kiss was also good, Anabel."

Anabel then says, "How about this time you kiss May this time." Ash and May look at each other with red hue on their cheeks and they nod. Ash and May then kiss each other with pure love. May puts her arms around Ash's neck; while out of instinct Ash puts his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss even more, and suddenly things get more interesting when they start to tongue each other mouse. After a minute, they separate each other's mouth with a smile on their faces even Anabel is smiling.

Ash smirks and suddenly has a crazy idea, "How about this Anabel and May you two kiss each other?" Anabel and May are shocked and blushing completely. May says, "You want to see something like that." Ash says, "Perhaps." The girls look at each other, nod; then May and Anabel kiss each other for thirty seconds before separating each other.

May says, "It wasn't bad for my first kiss with another girl."

Anabel says, "It felt kind of nice."

It was finally to say goodbye. Anabel was at first sad on saying goodbye, but Ash assured that one day they will see each other again soon. May says the same. Scott was saying that the last Frontier Brain was far stronger than the others and the closest location is in the outskirts of Pewter City. Anabel wishes good luck for Ash and May on their respective competitions.

Anabel waves good bye endearingly, and Scott notices that. Scott smirks, _'Ash, you're an interesting guy to have captured the heart of this maiden. Now you have two maidens at your side."_

Ash and May are walking while holding hands together. Pikachu rides on his trainer's shoulder smirking. Brock cries tears of joy and envy. Max sighs watching Brock being so pathetic.

May whispers in his ear, "Since you enjoyed so much, how about you do something for me?" Ash says to her like what. She says, "You and I will go on a date. I'll tell you when it is going to be." Ash says, "Okay." The pretty Hoenn coordinator pecks him short and sweet. Ash smiles at this.

* * *

**And cut! That's all for this chapter**

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**I want to thank all of you for your support for making this story successful.**

**In this chapter, May wins her contest ribbon. Ash wins at the second try against the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, Salon Maiden Anabel. The first try I did was a bit short, but the second battle I put my effort to make it more enjoyable. Anabel will be back soon. What do you think of this last scene?**

**Keep Favoriting, Following, and Reviewing.**

**Also for those curious on how the harem stands:**

**May, Dawn, Serena, Anabel, Cynthia, Sabrina, Hilda, Aria, Rosa, Solidad, Korrina, Georgia, Ursula. ****But I could consider on not putting Korrina. Some also want Miette, Leaf, Salvia, and some others.**

**Also there are some want Misty in. Yes Misty is known for her anger management but I could fix her anger issues.**

**Also I have been busy with college, but still I haven't forgotten this fic. **

**XY series is coming to an end. Man we have enjoyed a great series. We had two excellent Ash battles in the league against Sawyer and Alain. Both were excellent battles on par with others like Ash vs Paul of the Sinnoh League. Then was the epic Team Flare arc**

**Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon games are coming in just two months, and they seem to have potential to be great games. **

**That's all for now, until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to a new chapter of the Aura Chronicles. We have really gotten far during this project. Nearing 20,000 hits, I want to make it my goal to reach 30,000 hits. As always thanks to you for supporting this and my other stories. **

**Last chapter, May has won another Contest Ribbon. Ash wins in his second try his 6****th**** Frontier Symbol. The road for the Kanto Grand Festival and the Battle Frontier Championship is nearing even more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all.**

* * *

The last week has been interesting for our heroes especially for the Pallet Town trainer. May regained her confidence and has been winning Contest ribbons. Ash won his sixth Frontier Symbol, the Ability Symbol from Salon Maiden Anabel. Anabel despite looking a bit tomboyish was actually a cute girl but also a strong trainer. She also demonstrated being the second strongest Frontier Brain. Also she had a strong bond with her Pokemon as well. As before Ash won his symbol on the second try, but the next thing shocked him.

Anabel confessed to our Pokemon trainer and Aura Guardian in training that she has gotten to like him more than just a friend. With a little convincing, Ash and May accepted the empathic Frontier Brain as a member of their now growing family and what a way for her to be included. Since then, Ash keeps contact with Anabel once per day to know how she is doing and also knowing a bit more of each other. Anabel also talked on how May is doing, and Ash being the guy he is told her she is doing fine and continuing her contest training. Ash and Anabel also send each other kisses to end the phone calls.

Where we left, Ash and his friends were in a small town called Sitrus Town (just bear with it). The town was just a few miles ahead of Tohjo Falls and was constructed by early Hoenn settlers when they first brought Sitrus Berries. This town was also on the eve of a Pokemon Contest, and May was eager to compete in it. She managed to register before.

May was training with her Combusken and Bulbasaur for the contest. She was being observed by Brock, her little brother Max, and her mentor/boyfriend Ash.

"Okay Combusken use Fire Spin." The Fire/Fighting releases a vortex of fire from its beak containing to make it strong and appealing. "Now go into the flames and use Sky Uppercut!" Combusken rushes forward leaving a trail behind then jumps into the Fire Spin and strikes with force leaving a sparkling dust behind. "Combus Combusken." Then it was Bulbasaur's turn. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur launches several sharp leaves. "Now use Vine Whip." Bulbasaur uses its vines to stop the Razor Leaf in its tracks. Pokemon. May compliments on Bulbasaur's efforts. "Bulb Bulbasaur"

Ash then asks, "Are you ready?" May nods and says, "Yes, I am."

The group now goes to the Contest Hall. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Max go to their seats to watch her. May is on backstage preparing for her contest.

It was now time for the Sitrus Contest. Kanto MC Lilian appears on stage and greets with her usual smile and announces that the winners of the Sitrus Contest will win this ribbon. The ribbon was yellow plate in the center with a lime green cloth. Lilian points to the panel the judges that will grade all the appeals. Mr. Contesta, the director of the Pokemon Contest Committee, Mr. Sukizo, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, and their local Nurse Joy. Lilian introduces the first contestant who is none other than May.

May tosses her "Bulbasaur, on stage!"

May's Bulbasaur appears out of its Pokeball for its performance in the appeals round. May commands, "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" The grass/poison type Pokemon launches several sharp leaves like a tornado. "Now Bulbasaur, use Petal Dance." Bulbasaur launches several pink flower petals in combination with the Razor Leaf delighting people as if it was springtime. The audience loved Bulbasaur's appeal.

Mr. Contesta says, "That was astounding. This is a performace worthy for grass type Pokemon." Mr. Sukizo smiles and says, "It's remarkable." Nurse Joy says, "I have seen grass type Pokemon perform, but this is one of the best."

Ash says, "May keeps getting better in her contests." Brock says, "She has grown in her skills thanks to you. I mean she does look up to you." Ash nods and smiles with a small blush tinting his cheeks, _"Much more than I can think of."_

After May's presentantion came many other Pokemon doing their appeals like a Lombre, Houndour, Koffing, and a Mareep.

Lilian then introduces the last entry for the first entry a young, blonde haired girl named Amanda. Amanda chooses her first Pokemon a Haunter. The girl manages to impress the judges and the audience with a combination of Shadow Ball and Shadow Ball. Haunter forms the Shadow Ball and then uses Shadow Punch to create purple glitter to entrance the crowd. The judges and the audience were also impressed at how the girl used ghost type moves to her favor.

Lilian says, "This is the end of the round of appeals. Out of 30 contestants, only four will pass to the battle rounds. Here are they now." May, 2 male coordinators, and also the girl with the Haunter, Amanda passed to the battle round.

Ash says, "Yes, May passed to the next round."

Brock says with a smirk, "Of course, she's your girlfriend."

Ash says, "Yes, she is. She has come far in her coordinating skills." _Also, I don't want to tell to Brock that I now have added Anabel to my harem. Well at least Lucy showed interest in him. _

Max says, "Okay brother-in-law, let's just keep watching May's contest."

Ash sighs, "Come on Max, it's still too early to call me that."

Now it was time for the battle round. May was facing against a male coordinator named Seth. Kanto MC Lilian starts the timer between the two competitors. May chooses her Combusken, and Seth goes with a Magneton. Despite a type disadvantage, Seth was actually managing to battle well by showing Magneton's Sonic Boom and Shock Wave, but May eventually manages to turn around the match by using Sky Uppercut by dodging Magneton's Sonic Boom and with a Mega Kick making Magneton faint. May passes to the final round.

In the other battle, Amanda was battling the other male coordinator named Matt. Amanda was using a Marowak against Matt's Machoke. Both Marowak and Machoke were evenly matched not only in their strength, but also in showing off their moves in an appealing way. Machoke uses a Bulk Up and Submission combination like a Ferris wheel to earn some points with crowd and judges, but Marowak doesn't stay behind with a series of Bonemerang attack on the Superpower Pokemon. The end comes when Marowak uses Bone Club on Machoke when the fighting type attempted a Karate Chop on Marowak only for a graceful dodge and being hit Marokwak's Bone Club. Amanda also wins.

It was now the final round and Lilian introduces, "It is now time for the final round of the Pokemon Contest. The winner will get the Contest Ribbon. On my left is May and on my right is Amanda. There will be a five minute limit. So let's get busy!"

May says, "Combusken, on stage"

Amanda, "Marowak, let's go!"

Combusken comes out of its Pokeball, and also does the same thing the Bone Keeper Pokemon. Amanda commands, "Marowak start things with Bone Club." Marowak uses its bone to attack the fire/fighting Pokemon, but May then commands her Combusken to dodge Marowak's Bone Club. Combusken dodges with grace Marowak's attack making Amanda lose some points in the process. Amanda has actually another idea coming up, "Marowak use Focus Energy and then Bonemerang." Marowak gathers energy from within.

Brock says, "Interestesting, using Focus Energy will make attacks to land critical hits easier is great strategy." Max says, "May, better be careful if that Marowak hits Combusken could be really bad." Ash says, "May knows that, but I trust that she'll be okay."

Marowak after using Focus Energy now throws its bone like boomerang hence the attack Bonemerang. May commands her Combusken to dodge the attacks. But at one moment when Combusken dodged the Bonemerang returned and whacked the fire/fighting type Pokemon. May loses few points in here. May then says, "Combusken use Fire Spin." Amanda commands her Marowak to continue with Bonemerang. Both Combusken and Marowak get hit with their respective attacks. Both coordinators' points get lowered even more. Combusken and Marowak are on their last brink. Amanda says, "Marowak use Bone Club." Marowak goes for the finisher, but May known for her fighting spirit will not back down. "Combusken use Marowak's momentum, and at the last moment use Sky Uppercut." Marowak uses Bone Club and goes for the final strike, but Combusken dodges Marowak's Bone Club with elegance and hits with an incredible Sky Uppercut. The Sky Uppercut was enough to faint Marowak. The judges determine Marowak unable to continue.

Lilian then appears on stage, "That's all she wrote. May wins the Sitrus Pokemon Contest, congratulations to May!" The audience gives a round of applause for May in winning the Contest and also smaller one to Amanda for her great effort. May offers a handshake to Amanda. "You did well." Amanda returns the handshake, "Thanks, good luck in your next contests."

After that, the Contest Judges give May her Sitrus Ribbon as proof of her victory in the Pokemon Contest. May does her victory pose with a new Contest Ribbon along with her Pokemon.

The gang gets out of the contest hall, and May embraces Ash's right arm making both of them blush red on their cheeks on how close they were. Ash says, "Congrats May, you were great today." May says, "Thanks Ash, hearing this makes me feel glad from the one I love." Brock was having tears of sadness and jealousy towards his surrogate little brother and Max sighing on Brock's antics.

* * *

Few days later, our heroes are now going through a mountainous area on their journey toward the last stop in the Battle Frontier, which happens to be the Battle Pyramid on the outskirts of Pewter City. May exclaims, "This is so exciting, now I only need one more ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival." Ash says, "You will surely get that last ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival. Then it will be my turn to win the last Frontier Symbol." Brock says, "It will be great for me to return to my old training grounds of Pewter City. I want to see how things are back at the gym, and how my family is doing."

Ash, May, Brock, and Max stopped for a moment to watch a flock of Swablu and a few Altaria in the skies. Ash says to them, "Have a nice flight you all." Then an aurora appears in front of them. May says, "Look at that aurora in front of them. It's so gorgeous." Ash says, "It looks nice." However at that moment, Pikachu started to get afflicted by something, Ash asks his longtime friend, "What's wrong Pikachu?" Also, the Altaria and Swablu were moving now in a strange way. "If we don't do something the Altaria and Swablu won't go anywhere." Ash tries to help out the flock with his Swellow, but the Pokeball isn't working. May also tries with her Pokeball, "My Pokeball isn't working either." Max also finds out something wrong with the PokeNav, "Guys, the PokeNav isn't working either." Our heroes watch in another cliff a beautiful, young woman with teal colored hair, red eyes, with a Plusle on her shoulder. This woman was wearing a uniform the gang recognizes. May says, "Look, a Pokemon Ranger." Brock says, "She's not any Pokemon Ranger that's the gorgeous Solana." Max says, "And Plusle as well." (I didn't add Solana back then, but they did meet her.)

The Pokemon Ranger Solana and her companion Plusle were watching the situation and didn't like it a bit. Solana uses her Capture Styler that also was suffering some problems, so she sealed it. Just then the Pokemon Ranger catches her eye in certain Pokemon trainers she knows and specially a lovesick Pokemon Breeder. Brock with hearts in his eyes says, "Yoo Hoo, it's me Brock! You remember Pewter City's Pokemon Breeder extraordinaire." Solana just calmly says, "This isn't the right moment, Brock. I got a job to do."

Solana uses her capture styler to the nearest Altaria. Altaria was surrounded on Solana's capture styler, and Solana with her styler to surround the Pokemon. In time, Altaria was captured. Solana smirks, "Capture complete! Altaria use Refresh." The Humming Pokemon emits a green aura to heal itself from its confused state. "Now Altaria go to your friends and take the lead." It complied and went to its fellow Swablu and Altaria and leading them in the right direction. Solana just uttered very good.

Ash and his friends meet with Pokemon Ranger Solana. Ash asks, "Hey Solana, what are you doing here?" Solana says, "Just working. We've been detecting geomagnetic activities lately." The brunette haired coordinator asks, "Did you say geomagnetic?" The Pokemon Rangers answers that the geomagnetic waves are similar to the magnetic forces that gives off the earth but it's chaotic. Brock asks, "Could that explain of what happened earlier to the Altaria?" Solana nods, "You see Altaria use the geomagnetic fields to move from place to place. Any disturbance that occurs could throw them off." Ash also says that Pikachu got afflicted, and Solana explains that electric type Pokemon are affected by geomagnetism and this could be connected to the aurora they saw. Max says, "Also the Pokeballs and the PokeNav didn't work at all." Solana says, "As Pokemon Ranger, I'm here to help." Although Max also asks on why her Capture Styler still worked fine, Solana explains that Pokemon Rangers are trained to work even in the worst situations so they seal during geomagnetism that way their devices. Max is amused on how Pokemon Rangers get the cool stuff. Just then a portal appears in front of them and a red and green alien like Pokemon with tentacles comes out of it. Max says, "It's a Deoxys!" The Deoxys then stares at Max, and the young boy starts to have glimpse visions from outer space. Just then Deoxys goes away on another distortion portal that appears above.

Solana says, "Let's go for now. Fortunately there's a Pokemon Center that's very close to here." Max was still astonished about what he saw from when he looked at the Deoxys. He had a gut instinct about this somehow.

Now the heroes with Solana arrive to the Pokemon Center. Brock wastes no time in flirting with a Nurse Joy with a cheesy pick up line, "Oh Nurse Joy, words could not express your inmaculate beauty!" Nurse Joy simply says how nice, but before Brock could continue his romantic advances Max stops him by yanking in his ear, "Words could not express how much of a big mouth you have!" Solana asks the Pokemon Nurse on how the computer systems are working, and she responds that they're not working and that it could be due to the geomagnetic disturbance.

Solana says, "You should know that we saw a Deoxys in front of us."

The pink haired nurse says, "It could explain the electrical problems."

Solana then says, "Deoxys's appearance here might be the cause of all of this." Ash then asks, "How long has this happened?" Solana then says, "About a week ago, I received a call from the Nurse Joy back at the Ranger Union about strange geomagnetic readings we didn't think about Deoxys in the first place." Ash then thought about something that also happened as well, "Guys now that I think of it, do you remember our stop to LaRousse City?" May cringes, "You mean that futuristic city with those pesky robots." Ash says, "I think that we also encountered a Deoxys too there as well." Brock says, "Yes, it's true. Also we met there Professor Lund." Solana says, "So you've been in LaRousse City? Then allow me to share with you this information, according to Professor Lund who was studying about Deoxys at the time stated that Deoxys came here in a meteorite." Nurse Joy continues on saying that 10 years ago a meteorite came here and crashed somewhere in the mountains. Solana adds, "Now that a Deoxys has appeared once more we need to find where the meteorite landed. Do you have the location?" Nurse Joy smiles and says, "Of course. I've got the map." Max felt he had to say something, "Can I go with you? I want to see Deoxys." May asks, "What are you talking about?"

Max says, "I don't know it myself, but I want to see Deoxys once again." The coordinator says, "But it could be dangerous. What if you get hurt?" Solana says, "I understand. Your feelings are strong, but this is an investigation for the Pokemon Rangers." Max pleads once more, but the answer was still no. Solana also adds to Ash and the gang to stay in the Pokemon Center while she goes researching. Ash, May, and Brock have no problem with that.

On the other side the comedic trio of thieves overheard the conversation and decided to capture the Deoxys themselves and give it to their boss Giovanni. Also, the talking Meowth was having a fantasy depicting a miniature version of Giovanni on how he wanted to travel to outer space and there was Deoxys to make his dreams come true. The dream Giovanni decides to give a promotion to the trio for such rare Pokemon.

Back with Solana and Plusle, she was navigating the mountains and searching for the meteorite with the map that Nurse Joy provided. She continues going deep until she found a cave until her Plusle started to feel ill. Solana says, "Plusle, are you okay?" Plusle sheepishly says in Poke language that it is fine, but Solana knew that her partner was being affected by the geomagnetic waves. She was then being followed by someone who was hiding in the nearby bushes. Solana had a feeling on who was following her, "I know it's you Max. So come out." Max comes out of the bush and says, "Whoops, I got caught." Solana says, "Max, didn't I tell you to stay at the Pokemon Center?" Max says, "Yes but I just wanted to see Deoxys."

Just then Ash, May, and Brock arrived in time to find Max. It seems that they were finding Max, but at the same time they were also curious in finding Deoxys. Solana having no other choice lets the gang come with her as long as they promise to stay out of trouble; they agree to that.

Ash, May, Max, Brock and Solana were walking inside the cave. Brock was using a device to read geomagnetic waves. Eventually they arrive to the site where the meteorite was. Max then asks, "Solana, are you sure that Deoxys is the cause behind this?" The teal haired Pokemon Ranger says, "Why would you think that?" Max just replies that he doesn't know why, but he feels that something else is going on. Just then a Miltank appears in the cave, Solana uses her Capture Styler to capture temporarily the Milk Cow Pokemon. They went deep further into the cave where they finally found the meteorite.

At this moment, a disturbance was occurring in the cave and getting stronger. Brock while holding the reader says, "It seems the readings are detecting the geomagnetic waves getting stronger at every second." Meanwhile at another side of the cave, the comedic trio of thieves was also arriving to where the meteorite stands. Jessie and Meowth get excited about the possibility of capturing the Deoxys. The Meowth says in its accent, "Somethin's cookin in here, and I want a piece of that action. I'm goin in there." James, on the other hamd, was actually not that enthusiastic as his teammates/friends and says, "I'm going too, but the other way." His buddy Mime Jr agrees with James. Unfortunately for the blue haired male, Jessie won't let her teammate "We're called a team for a reason. This is a group effort be it on good times or bad." James wanted to convince but to no avail.

Back with the Ash and friends, they were watching now a portal on which Deoxys appears. Deoxys appearance makes Pikachu feel afflicted, and also Solana's partner Plusle. Deoxys suddenly takes a different form and prepares to launch a glowing, multi colored orb from its tentacles. Solana exclaims, "Watch out! That must be Psycho Boost." Deoxys launched its powerful move to the trainers and Pokemon Ranger. Ash says, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Pikachu launches its trademark electric type attack at Deoxys, while the latter changes to another to defend itself from the attack. Solana says, "Maybe if I can capture it, it'll calm down. According to the Ranger Union database, Deoxys has four different Formes that can change into to adapt to conditions. (The Pokemon Ranger watches Deoxys's different Formes) There is Normal, Defense, Attack, and Speed Forme. But Deoxys can't be caught except when it is in Normal Forme." Ash says, "So all we have to do is wait for Deoxys to change to Normal, and you can use the Capture Styler."

Deoxys changes to the Normal Forme, and Solana tries to capture it. Deoxys suddenly changes again but now being faster than its Normal Forme which Brock deduces to be Deoxys' Speed Forme. Max stares at the Deoxys, and it seems that the Pokemon tries to communicate with Max about something. May takes notice how her little brother said about Deoxys. Deoxys once agains changes back to Normal Forme, and Solana takes this as a chance. "Capture on!"

Solana uses once her Capture Styler, and it surrounds the DNA Pokemon again. Just as when it was going to be captured, Deoxys changes to Defense Forme evading capture again. Deoxys tries to communicate with the others, while Max sadly says, "I wish I could know what Deoxys is trying to say." Deoxys changes once more to Attack Forme and uses Psycho Boost once more. The TR trio are actually impressed with Deoxys skills, while on Meowth is another story. Meowth says, "I don't know why but something tells me that this Deoxys feels unusual pain."

After recovering from the Psycho Boost attack, Ash says to his companions, "Guys, are you alright?" May says, "I am okay, thanks." Brock is also fine and then becomes relieved, "It seems that Solana is still fine." Solana says with a smirk, "If something like that could put me out of commission then I wouldn't be a Pokemon Ranger." Brock has now hearts in his eye saying on how Solana is not only strong but also pretty. Deoxys was moving in circles as if it was feeling pain. Solana uses her device, and that little Max was a bit right along about Deoxys being in pain.

Max says, "We got to help Deoxys." Solana confidently says to the boy, "Of course I will Max. That's why I captured earlier the Miltank. Miltank quick use Heal Bell." The Milk Cow goes forward and its tail glows blue surrounding the area to use its healing powers and calm down Deoxys which is working of course. Solana tries to use the Capture Styler once more and she almost had it. The Deoxys once again changes to Defense Forme and avoids being captured. Max then says, "Deoxys is still trying to talk with us about something."

The red and green Pokemon now changes to Attack Forme and uses its powerful Psycho Boost from its tentacles. The TR trio makes their surprise appearance, but they also are shocked when Deoxys appears from behind them. Jessie and James fell off of the meteorite. Meowth says to the DNA Pokemon, "So say something already. I know that ya must be feeling bad about something but why." Max as if following his instincts was running and climbing the meteorite trying to find out what was wrong despite the worried looks of his friends especially of his sister that he might get hurt.

Max and the talking Meowth were now in front of Deoxys. Deoxys releases a light green barrier that encircles them around the meteorite. Brock deduces that it's Safeguard. While inside, Deoxys finally takes the chance to speak of its problems. Meowth starts suddenly to act strange and its eyes glow white. Meowth then says in a dull tone, "I'm scared." Once again repeats, "I'm scared." The last thing is Meowth floating in the air. Solana deduces that Deoxys is possessing Meowth to communicate with them.

Max says in a worried voice, "I want to hear everything you have to say Deoxys. If you're scared, what are you scared of." Deoxys speaks through the possessed Scratch Cat Pokemon, "You'll listen to me?" Max says, "You bet. My name is Max, and I want to know about you." Deoxys ponders until it shows to Max a vision of how it possible for so long in that meteorite before arriving to the Earth. Max says, "So cold." Ash worried for his younger friend says, "Max, what's wrong?" Max says, "So when you were traveling through space, is that how cold it was?" The Deoxys/Meowth says, "Yes, I was… very cold and scared. So cold, so scared, and so alone" Deoxys, Meowth, and Max went into the next portal and disappeared inside it at the shocked looks of Ash, May, Brock, Solana, and the two thieves.

They return to the Pokemon Center, where unusually Jessie and James are crying and asking for the 'twerps' (Ash and his friends) to help them. James asks, "Come on, can you help us? The three of us have been a team since like forever." Although May was a bit hesitant, Ash strangely didn't felt any malice in their intentions. Ash says, "Okay we're forming a truce to recover Max and Meowth." Jessie asks, "Why?" Ash says, "Well, let's say that I can tell that you three care for each other more than just a team; you three are in a way like family." Brock says, "Besides we can cover more ground by working together." The goofy thieves are happy hearing about this. Just then Solana informs the group and the TR trio about a message sent to the Ranger Union database.

Solana asks, "Have you ever heard about solar winds?" Brock replies, "They are like sun spots, right?" Solana says, "More or less. Solar winds are the sun's winds, its plasma coming fron the sun that the planet constantly bathe in. This is what I receive from the Ranger Base. We're entering a cycle where the sunspots are growing larger. They are much cool areas in the sun's surface. They're literally black spots, and they increase or decrease in size every ten years. When sunspots get larger, solar winds get stronger." Solana then shows everyone present an image about the solar winds, "This is what the Ranger Base has sent about solar winds." The image was more a graph comparing a blue curve and one colored red, and the one colored red represented the geomagnetic disturbance that has been going. Ash sees that the waves overlapped, and James believes that the solar winds are responsible for this whole geomagnetic disturbance. Solana disagrees on that statement, and she says that the activity is happening righ there in the cave where the meteorite is.

May gets a bit worried, which Ash notices. Ash asks, "Are you okay?" May says, "Not that much, what if we don't help recover Max who knows what could happen to him?" Ash puts his arms on May's shoulders and says, "We will recover Max back. The same also goes for Meowth. Besides, I got a feeling that Deoxys will not hurt them in any way." May asks if he is sure about it. Ash nods and tells her that Max and Meowth will be okay. May's eyes tear in happiness embraces her boy in a nice hug. Ash blushes a bit on the intimate contact, but returns the affectionate hug. Not only his friends watch this, but the two comedic thieves were watching this as well.

Meanwhile with Max and Meowth, they seem to be in a different dimension or something like that. That was until Meowth deduces that it was a kid's room. Max asks, "So Meowth do you remember what happened?" Meowth says, "Nope, nada."

Now appeared another portal in front of them, it was Deoxys again. Meowth of course gets a bit frightened at seeing its appearance. Max starts to ask questions about where they are. Deoxys knowing that the young human wanted some answers uses its telepathic powers on Meowth to communicate with him once more.

Deoxys/Meowth says, "Now I'll use this one to communicate with you." Max felt alarmed at this. Deoxys/Meowth continues, "Do not worry. This one will not be harmed." The boy felt sure and asks some questions, "First what is this place?" Deoxys/Meowth says, "This is my room, young Max." Max says, "What? I thought you were living inside the cave." Deoxys/Meowth states, "I hate that cave." Max asks on why Deoxys hates being inside the cave, but there is no answer. Max says, "Where do you come from?" Deoxys/Meowth responds, "From space, far away from here." Max then asks if Deoxys came with the Meteorite, to which Deoxys/Meowth answered yes and how lonely it was by being all by itself in outer space, where there was no sound, and it was so cold. Deoxys continues sending to Max images of itself during the time it was traveling during the cold space. Deoxys/Meowth continues its story "All I wanted was to hear a voice,but themn the silence was broken by a loud noice." The meteorite is then sent course through space until it crashes to the planet's surface where this cave is exactly there. Deoxys/Meowth "I felt so happy that I was no longer traveling through cold space. But no one was there and all was quiet again. I was alone for a long time. I was sure that when my journey would come to an end that someone would come here to be my friend but instead no one came like if there was no one on the planet. By then I even became frightened to come out of the cave."

Max says, "Yes, it's really sad what happened to you Deoxys."

Deoxys/Meowth continues, "Tell me, must I always be alone?" Max says, "Of course not. I am right here with you." Deoxys/Meowth says, "No, I'm not. You're here Max." Max says, "Yes, I'm here and so the Pokemon outside here. There are lots of Pokemon on our planet too." There is a vision outside of the Pokemon outside like a Pidgeot, a Seedot, Nuzleaf, Zigzagoon, and an Azurill. Deoxys/Meowth says, "Why, it's true." Max smiles at that.

Meanwhile with Ash, May, Brock, Solana, now with two of the Team Rocket trio, and a Nurse Joy, they were all traveling back to the cave in a mission to rescue Max and Meowth. Brock carries the geomagnetic reader, and it was still running fine. The blue haired male Rocket and his trusty, friendly Mime Jr were still reluctant on moving forward until the magenta haired female Rocket convinced them enough. Ash, May, and Brock had an idea to call some of their Pokemon to help them out. Brock calls out for Marshtomp, May calls her Combusken, and Ash calls his Sceptile and Swellow. Ash says to the four, "I want you guys to split up to find Max and Meowth!" The four Pokemon comply to the command.

Ash asks Solana on what to do the moment they encounter Deoxys again. The Pokemon Ranger answers that first she would use the Capture Styler to capture Deoxys to make use of Recover to help deoxys get back to normal. Now inside the cave, Brock started to read geomagnetic disturbance, while Pikachu and Plusle once again started to feel pain by the disturbance. Ash tells his starter to get inside the bag pack, while the Pokemon Nurse offers Solana to take care meanwhile of her partner Plusle which the Ranger accepts. Solana is of course worried about the Pokemon living outside and what could happen to them.

Back in the kid's room, Deoxys starts to feel pain and disrupts its control over Meowth.

While back at the cave, the gang along the Pokemon finally found Max and Meowth above the meteorite. Solana deduces that the room is an area created by Deoxys. Just then, Deoxys appears in front of them and still in pain. Pikachu and Plusle are also in pain, while the device Brock was handling goes haywire due to the continuous geomagnetic influx. Solana now looks where the problem has been all along, "It's in there, the meteorite. All this time it's what been affected by the solar wind. Every geomagnetic disturbance has been coming from in here, and they're coming from that meteorite."

There occurs an explosion inside due to the great geogmagnetic disturbance, Solana has no choice but to tell everyone to get out of the cave as soon as they can which they do. Ash and company are woken up by the Pokemon. The meteorite's energy is getting even out of control than before. Solana realizes, "Of course! The energy from the solar winds along with the meteorite's energy transformed its kor into Deoxys, but because of the combined energie have been causing all the geomagnetic field disturbances Deoxys had to get away from the meteorite as fast as it can." Nurse Joy couldn't help but feel sad that the meteorite was causing Deoxys so much pain. May also realizes, "You know maybe this is what Deoxys have been trying to say to us the whole time." The female Rocket also adds on why Meowth was perfect on helping with Deoxys.

Ash notices the electrical storm up in the clouds, and Solana notices "The energy from the meteorite is starting to lower the air pressure. It's destroying the geomagnetic balance." Deoxys comes out of its portal and in Defense Forme. May and Jessie finally see Max and Meowth. Solana says, "All right guys, I am going to need your help. Because I can only capture Deoxys when it is in Normal Forme I need for you and your Pokemon to keep Deoxys restraint. That way when Deoxys finally appears in Normal Forme, I'll be able to capture it." Ash says, "You got it!"

Deoxys changes to Attack Forme and launches from its tentacles a powerful Psycho Boost. Ash prepares to counter, "Sceptile use Bullet Seed." The fully evolved grass type Pokemon launches a barrage of seeds from its mouth. May has her Combusken to attack, "Combusken use Fire Spin, with everything you got!" The fire/fighting type launched a fire vortex along with Sceptile's Bullet Seed. Brock says to his Marshtomp, "Marshtomp use Water Gun!" The mud fish Pokemon blasts water from its mouth. But Psycho Boost was still strong. The meteorite's energy causes the geomagnetic disturbance to worsen both the air pressure and Deoxys as well. Deoxys just keeps using at all directions Psycho Boost.

Deoxys then changed to its Speed Forme, while Ash commanded his flying type to Swellow to follow Deoxys and match its speed. But to no avail, Deoxys' speed was just greater than Swellow's. The geomagnetic disturbance gets worse, and so does the air pressure. On a moment the portal opens where Max and Meowth are, May and Jessie go rescue them just at the right moment before the geomagnetism could overwhelm the portal that was created could hurt them.

Meanwhile with Ash and the others, Ash was having his Sceptile wait to use Solar Beam on Deoxys, so it changes to Normal Forme. Sceptile grabs an unsuspected Deoxys from behind, and thnen Ash says; "Now Sceptile use Solar Beam." Sceptile fires the powerful grass type at Deoxys and damages Deoxys enough to make the alien Pokemon to change to Normal Forme. Ash says, "Solana now it's your chance!" The teal haired Pokemon Ranger says, "Right! Capture on." Solana uses once again her Capture Styler on Deoxys. This time Deoxys stays on Normal Forme. Solana synchs with her Capture Styler which surrounds Deoxys. After some time, the capture is a complete success.

Solana says, "Capture complete! Now Deoxys use Recover."

Deoxys releases a yellow aura and as its name suggests recovering energy it has lost during the geomagnetic disturbance back to its good health. Ash sees Max safe and sound, "Max, you're okay." Max says, "Yeah, just in time. How's Deoxys?" Ash points to where it is. Max tries to greet Deoxys, but then an explosion is heard from the cave. The meteorite was overloaded that it finally exploded. The wild Pokemon sensing the danger ran to a safer place that won't be reached by the explosion. The explosion is reaching to everyone, but then Deoxys appears in front of them and emits a light green shield to protect them from the explosion.

Ash says, "Deoxys just used Safeguard."

Solana nods, "Yes. It's using Safeguard to protect us from harm."

In the end the geomagnetic disturbance was gone and the air pressure finally back to normal, Plusle and Pikachu were now fine as they used to. Also, the wild Pokemon were fine having run from the explosion just in time.

Ash, May, Max, Brock, Solana, even the Team Rocket trio (Meowth was back with them), and Nurse Joy were looking at Deoxys with gratitude. Max says, "Thanks Deoxys you ended up saving everyone one of us." Deoxys uses its psychic powers once more on Meowth to communicate with the young boy. Deoxys/Meowth says, "Of course I saved you. You're my friend Max." Max says, "And you're mine too. Now what are you going to do?" Deoxys/Meowth says, "I am going to see more of this world. There are so many places to go, and so many other Pokemon to meet." Max says, "I understand. Good luck Deoxys." Deoxys releases Meowth back to normal and finally says its goodbye to the group of humans especially Max to meet everything it can possibly know about the world is in.

* * *

A week after meeting Deoxys, the gang arrives to Mulberry City that happens to be on the way to Pewter City. Ash, May, Max, and Brock are resting in the local Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy with her assistant Chansey brought Combusken, Squirtle, Munchlax, Eevee, and Bulbasaur back to the Hoenn Coordinator. The Pokemon Nurse says, "I have completed your Pokemon check-ups. I am happy to report that your Pokemon are in excellent health." May is excited for this, "Thanks Nurse Joy," now she looks at her wonderful partners, "What do you say a Pokemon Contest sounds?"

The Pokemon Nurse says, "Oh, you're going to participate in the Pokemon Contest?" May says, "I sure am. I am going for ribbon number 5." Nurse Joy says, "Also this is your last chance." May surprised at this, "What? This is the last contest." Nurse Joy says, "The Grand Festival is going to be next month. That means that this contest is the last contest before it." May yells out of desperation now knowing of the news.

She sits with her friends (especially with her boyfriend) and drinks citrus punch to calm down her nerves. They could tell she was quite tense especially the raven haired boy. Brock asks, "What's wrong May?" She says to her elder friend, "It's just that this contest will be my last chance to enter the Grand Festival, and I don't think I'm ready for this." Ash says, "Listen May, it's not worth it being nervous for this. Besides at this stage, other coordinator would also be in their 4th ribbon, so just be relaxed and focused. We believe in your skill. I believe in you as well. I can help you with a little extra training for the Contest." May smiles at this and says, "Thanks Ash, for being there for me."

Someone appears from behind her and says, "Peek-a-boo!"

May turns around and sees her one of her Contest rivals, Harley. Harley greets May in a mocking way and especially her friends. May was definitely not glad seeing him here in all places. "Listen Harley, if you think you're going to beat me because I will win my ribbon and go to the Grand Festival." Harley says, "No you're not. But you still amuse me when you're angry." Harley then drops a green case to the floor.

May picks it up from the ground and asks, "Is this yours?" Harley puts on a surprised look on his face, "Oops! Yes it is my case." May opens the green case and watches something incredible that Harley already has the necessary five ribbons." Harley nods and says, "Oh dear I'm such a klutz. As you can see, I already won my five gorgeous ribbons. I don't need to participate in this contest, but you certainly need to participate in this one."

Ash says, "He's so weird." Pikachu also agrees with its longtime friend.

Brock says, "But when it comes to thoughtful things, our man Harley is the king."

May feels her temper rising due to Harley's constant taunts, "You're so… annoying."

Harley says in his taunting and sarcastic way, "I love you too sweetie. I can't wait to see you lose. Toodles." May gets steamed and says, "I can't stand that guy. Ash let's go outside and train okay." Ash smirks, "Right behind you." Max smiles at his sister's change, "I've never seen May so psyched." Brock says, "Harley is actually good for something. Thanks to him, May forgot about the last chance. That's why Harley showed up just at the right moment."

We go to the training field where Ash helps out May with her training for the Pokemon Contest. May says, "Combusken use Fire Spin." Combusken fires a vortex of fire from its beak. Ash says, "Pikachu dodge it quick." The electric mouse dodges the fire attack. "Now use Thunderbolt." Pikachu launches its powerful electric attack to the fire/fighting Pokemon. Brock and Max arrive to see both Ash and May training. Max says, "Now I understand what you were saying Brock." The Pokemon breeder says, "Harley little did know that he just lit fire in May's fighting spirit. Knowing that he won his five ribbons before her, May really gets intense so everyone should look out for her." Max says, "Yeah, nothing can stop May when she gets intense."

Ash and May are training hard for her next contest, and also having a good time together. Ash says, "Just keep focused May. The Pokemon Contest is right now your priority. Also remember to trust in your skills and your Pokemon. If you trust in your Pokemon then they'll trust in you as well. Also, remember to enjoy it and to have a good time out there." May says, "Sure. That's a good advice. I'll remember just that." May gives a playful wink, which Ash smiles at her gesture.

At other side, the Team Rocket trio was actually working in another plot. This time was involving Jessie's next Pokemon Contest. Jessie was in her contest alias known as Jessiebella. Jessie says, "Ladies and Gentleman introducing Top Coordinator, one who takes no prisoners, dressed for success, Contest Champion Jessiebella." James was mumbling about how he liquidated his bottle cap collection for that dress.

Jessie asks Meowth for help in the Pokemon Contest for stand-up comedy, and the Scratch Cat Pokemon refused saying that he is not a comedian. At this moment, the sneaky Harley arrives on scene. Harley says, "Look who we have here. You are the three losers." James says, "It's the Contest guy, I mean Harley." Harley continues with a hint of mock, "I'm surprised. Who would have thought that Jessiebella would be involved with Team Rocket?" Jessie asks, "What do you want?"

Harley says, "Calm down hun. I actually happen to be quite a Jessiebella fan." Jessie actually felt complimented at this. James says, "Meowth, prepare for trouble." Meowth says, "And make it double Jimmy, I'd rather blast off than listen to this." Harley now says, "I got to say you have such style, yet you lose every contest you enter. Listen I want to help you in winning this." Jessie asks, "How will you help?" Harley says, "I am going to lend you my Pokemon." James, Jessie, and Meowth were surprised at this. Harley says, "There's no need for me to participate," the flamboyant male shows the Rockets his ribbons, "as you can see I already won my five ribbons. My Pokemon are A Class."

The Rockets get on their knees and bowing to Harley complimenting him. Harley also tells them about May participating in the Contest as well, and they must stop her from winning the ribbon. Harley also tells of his grudge with May which involved his childhood when he enjoyed his Octillery shaped snacks and saved the last snack to eat, until a girl in his class snatched it and ate it herself. According to Harley, the girl looked exactly like May. That's why Harley wants to make her life as miserable as he can. James and Meowth were skeptical if Harley's story was true or just made up to make people sympathize with him. Jessie on the other hand says "Oh I understand how you feel. The snack that you keep for last is always the best." Harley happily says, "Oh hun you do understand me. Now let me introduce you the Pokemon that will be your partners. Come on out you two!" Harley picks two Pokeballs and comes out his Cacturne and Banette. Cacturne was the grass/dark type and also Harley's signature Pokemon, and Banette was the ghost type and also of Harley's favorites.

Harley says, "These will be your partners, Cacturne and Banette. Cacturne and Banette, this is the coordinator that you will help for this occasion Jessiebella." Jessie or Jessiebella greets the two Pokemon, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Suddenly Cacturne blushes and has hearts in its eyes meaning only one thing that it has fallen for Jessie. Cacturne jumps and hugs Jessie, and the magenta haired Rocket can't help but feel a bit of pain from Cacturne's sharp spikes. James has tears in his eyes while saying, "This is just touching, this is just like me and my Cacnea."

Harley says to Jessie, "Cacturne has already taking a liking to you," now he turns to Banette, "you also be a sweetheart too Banette darling." Banette agrees happily with its master.

"This is my secret technique for Pokemon Contests. You praise your Pokemon, and they'll praise you back."

Now it was the time for the Mulberry City Pokemon Contest, and this was the road to the Kanto Grand Festival. Inside the Contest Hall, Kanto MC Lilian was greeting the Contest fans. Lilian says, "Welcome all of you to the Mulberry City Pokemon Contest. This contest will start to heat up quickly. Before we start, I would like to give a round of applause to you of course." The crowd cheers for this. Ash says, "This contest is completely packed." Brock and Max nod at this.

The perky Kanto Contest MC continues, "The road to the Kanto Grand Festival begins right here, and now introducing our three judges." Mr. Contesta says, "It's a pleasure to be here." Mr. Sukizo says, "Simply remarkable." Nurse Joy says, "It's an honor and a privilege to be here."

Lilian then shows what coordinators will be competing for, and she presents the contest ribbon (it has a yellow plate in a hexagonal shape with white and pink cloth).

May is in the waiting room watching the ribbon, and then Jessie (now as Jessiebella) enters the room. May says, "Hello. If I'm not mistaken, you're Jessiebella." She tries to give her a handshake, but Jessiebella casually replies, "I don't shake hands with my opponents. That I'm going to win this ribbon." May responds, "We'll see about that. I'm one ribbon short for the Grand Festival." Hearing those words, few coordinators were also on alert at this.

May thinks, '_They all have 4 ribbons. We're all on the same boat. I'm gonna trust in my Pokemon and have a good time.'_

Lilian says, "So ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon fans strap on your seats for round 1. Let's get busy!"

Many coordinators and their Pokemon were presented along with their Pokemon like Feraligatr showing its appeal with Hydro Pump. Another coordinator made his appeal with a Koffing with an interesting appeal using Smog to form shapes based on playing cards (Clovers, Diamonds, Spades, and Hearts), also a Clefable using Metronome, a Bagon shattering a pile of tiles with its hard head. Other Pokemon made their appeals like a Clamperl, Altaria, and a Bellsprout.

Lilian says, "Introducing our next contestant, Jessiebella." Jessiebella waves to the crowd and picks the Pokeball, "Let's go, Cacturne!" The Nocturnal Pokemon comes out of its Pokeball. "Cac Cacturne!" Jessiebella then commands, "Cacturne show off your Needle Arm" Cacturne's arms extend to show off its spikes. "Now use Cut!" Jessiebella throws a turnip which Cacturne cuts with its combination of Needle Arm and Cut. This delights the crowd.

May watches from the waiting room and is actually impressed, "She's good."

Ash actually looks that Cacturne as if he has seen it somewhere. Brock asks, "What is it Ash?" Ash says, "It's just that the Cacturne looks a lot to Harley's Cacturne." Max says, "You know that's exactly what I was about going to say." Brock says, "Still those are high level and polished moves for contests."

Jessiebella is still with Cacturne and says, "Now Cacturne use Cotton Spore and Bullet Seed." Cacturne releases spores of fluffy cotton from its mouth, and then fires yellow seeds to the spores creating a sparkling effect and amazing the crowd once more. Harley from the crowds has a proud smirk on his face, "Fabulous hun, you're having the crowd right in the palm of your hand."

Brock says, "These moves are really made for contest." Ash and Brock just nod at this.

Lilian says, "It's time to hear what our judges think of this performance."

Mr. Contesta responds, "I thought it was brilliant. This is a show that I won't forget for a long time." Mr. Sukizo says, "I loved it; it was remarkable." Last Nurse Joy says, "It's incredible watching the bond and dedication between a Coordinator and her Pokemon."

Lilian then introduces the last entry of the first round, none other than May. May did her entrance and made a little slip up, but she got back on her feet. She then says, "Combusken on stage!" She picks her Pokeball and releases the fire/fighting Pokemon.

Meanwhile above the stadium James and Meowth are with Ariados, courtesy of Harley to screw May's appeals by using Ariados string and making Combusken trip up. Also, Ash and Pikachu discovered James and Meowth cheating all along revealing a secret alliance with Harley. May started to fail at the beginning, but manages a comeback by commanding her partner Pokemon to use Fire Spin to burn the thread. The fire reaches to Ariados just as it was about to finish Pikachu with a Shadow Ball and gets hit by Fire Spin. Back with May, she manages to finish strong by using a Frisbee first with a Sky Uppercut, and followed by a Mega Kick.

May was back in the room feeling nervous that her appeal was not great this time. Ash, Brock, and Max enter the room. The brunette coordinator says, "Hi guys, I guess that I screwed up a bit my performance." Ash says, "Actually Team Rocket was behind this." May asks, "What Team Rocket was cheating?" Ash nods, "Yes, they're working with Harley to make sure that you don't get the fifth ribbon." May frowns upon hearing the flamboyant male antics, "I should have known." Brock says, "Don't worry. You actually finished pretty good and impressed the judges." Max agrees as well that his sister did a great job.

Lilian appears to make the announcement, "After this exciting first round, it's time to decide the 8 coordinators that will move on to compete in the battle round. Here are the following coordinators." Jessie (Jessiebella) was amoing the top ones and it was until the seventh one, and May was a bit nervous that she didn't make the cut. After a few moments tension was over, the eighth coordinator was none other than May. May smiles at this and says, "I made it. I passed to the next round." Ash says, "You deserve it because you were focused and trusted in your Pokemon." Max says, "Next round will be great." Brock says, "We'll keep an eye on the Rockets." The coordinator says, "Thank you guys especially you Ash."

Harley was crying, "My poor Ariados, we need to get to get to the Pokemon Center ASAP," now he directs a nasty glare at the Rockets, "and you two stupid idiots can't just do anything right." James and Meowth can just apologize; the same with Jessie.

Now it was time for the battle rounds, it was Jessiebella's turn against against a female coordinator. Jessiebella was using Banette against her opponent's Noctowl. Noctowl starts with Air Slash, which Jessiebella smirks "Banette just dodge it." Banette dodges the attack with ease. Jessiebella says, "I'll end this quickly. Banette use Thunder!" The ghost type releases from its arms a powerful electric type to the opponent's flying type, and it was super effective since Noctowl fainted after the Thunder attack.

Meanwhile with Ash, Brock, and Max, they were trapped in a metal crate in another TR scam. They were trapped in a box up in the skies with no escape, until the balloon popped and was descending at an incredible until they were saved by a Sandstorm to make the balloon have a soft landing.

Back at the contest, Lilian was now introducing the last battle of the first round. May was facing against a male coordinator. She was using her Squirtle against her opponent's Skarmory. He commands Skarmory to use Steel Wing. Skarmory's wings glow to strike down Squirtle. May says, "Squirtle use Rapid Spin." The tiny turtle Pokemon spins so fast that creates an appealing effect on the field. Skarmory tries to stike with its Steel Wing, but gets bounced by Squirtle's Rapid Spin making the male coordinator lose points.

Ash, Brock, Max are still trapped inside the metal crate until the door started to melt as if someone was using flamethrower from outside. Ash and his friends now get out of there and saw a silhouette of a Flareon, but it was a returned to a Pokeball. They saw their rescuer a young girl around the same age as Ash. This young girl has fair skin, long brown hair that reached to her back, and light blue eyes. Her attire consists of black vest shirt, red undershirt, light blue miniskirt, a white hat with a red half of Premier Ball, black leg warmers, white and red running shoes, and a necklace with a blue pendant. The girl was actually quite pretty. Ash looks long at this girl as if he knew her somewhere asks, "Is it really you?" The girl says, "We can save the reunion later Ash, but your friend is in grave trouble."

Back at the contest, May and her opponent were still battling with Squirtle and Skarmory giving a decent battle. May says, "Squirtle use Ice Beam!" The opponent commands his Armor Bird to dodge it and then says, "Skarmory now use Swift." Skarmory launches stars from its mouth. May says, "Squirtle use Bubble." The water type sprays bubbles from its mouth to counter Skarmory's Swift attack. The timer runs out, and at the end May is the winner for having more points than her opponent.

After mishaps, Ash, Brock, Max, and the new girl discovered Harley, James and Meowth hatching more cheating. Ash says, "Don't you think you can get away with this Team Rocket." James says, "All we want now is to help Jessie have her fifteen minutes of fame and glory." Meowth asks, "What's wrong with that twoip?" Max says, "So now you're part of Team Rocket too Harley?" Harley says, "No way, I don't work with them. I am just helping them for we have something in common, on how I despise that obnoxious and annoying May." Ash says, "One thing to be sure. The Cacturne Jessie used in the contest is yours, right Harley." Harley says, "I guess that the Meowth's out of the bag. Yes, it is mine. I also lent my Banette to make sure that she wins the Contest, and May doesn't make it to the Grand Festival." Max protests, "Hey that's not fair." The girl with our heroes says, "Actually it is fair."

Harley says, "Don't complain little Maximus. Like that girl with you said, all's fair in love and war, especially in Pokemon Contests. Besides there's no rule that doesn't allow you to use someone else's Pokemon. After all darlings, a Coordinator's job is not to raise Pokemon, but to show them off. When it's about showing off, there's no one more suite for the job than Jessiebella." Harley, James, and Meowth retreat for another day. Ash says, "Thanks for the help, but I never expected to meet you here Leaf." Leaf says, "Me neither."

Max asks, "Ash, do you know this girl?"

Ash says, "Yes, she is a childhood friend."

Leaf says, "We can have the reunion later, but right now we have to watch a contest."

At the contest hall, the Pokemon Contest was getting red hot and now there were only two coordinators left May and Jessiebella. Jessiebella chooses Banette, and May goes with Squirtle.

Jessiebella says, "Banette start with Thunder." Banette releases its powerful electric type attack from its hand and hits Squirtle directly. May lost some points there. The Hoenn coordinator says, "Are you okay Squirtle?" Squirtle nods and gets into position. May now says, "Squirtle use Ice Beam." Squirtle's Ice Beam hits on Banette. Jessiebella loses points in here, and the now the match is tied. Banette breaks of its icy prison, and Jessiebella commands "Banette use Will-O-Wisp." Banette summons blue flames towards Squirtle. The water type Pokemon dodges all the incoming attacks, but Will-O-Wisp still manages to impress the crowd.

Jessiebella says, "Keep up the pace Banette. Now use Thunder!" May says to Squirtle, "Squirtle use Bubble." At first Thunder had the advantage in power, but May and her Squirtle's determination to give their best overpower the electric type attack and Banette is hit with Squirtle's Bubble attack. Ash, Brock, Leaf, and the rest who are watching the contest battle are impressed with the turn of events. In Harley's case he was shocked and not pleased at all.

Jessiebella starts to be infuriated at Banette, "You were supposed to dodge that attack, and I thought Harley raised a champion." Banette looks at her with an expression that says, '_What a loudmouth she is'_. Jessiebella angrily says, "Don't you look at me with that face. Now use Frustration." Banette starts to hit with increased rage toward the opponent especially with an irritating person like Jessiebella. May's points decrease a bit.

Ash looks at the battle, "If I'm not mistaken, this move is the opposite of Return." Brock says, "Frustration is an attack that increases in power when the Pokemon is working with a Trainer it doesn't have a bond with." Leaf says, "It clearly means that Banette clearly is showing how it feels in working with someone it completely dislikes." Squirtle eventually manages to get Banette of its back. Jessie loses points in here, and the score is tied once more.

The timer eventually expires, and both May and Jessiebella end with the same points. Lilian says, "Folks since we are on the road to the Grand Festival this contest will go to an extra round. There will be no time limit, and this will end when one coordinator's points drop to 0 or a Pokemon is unable to battle."

Ash says, "This is what I'm talking about." Leaf says, "No time limit and straight to the point." Brock says, "This is where coordinators and Pokemon really put to the test their bond."

May says, "We're going to win this together as a team, Squirtle. I believe in your skills." On the other Jessiebella is whining on how she wants the ribbon, "Listen you better not screw this up, Banette. This ribbon and I were made for each other." Banette was definitely getting tired of her constant complaints and in its eyes lack of talent.

Banette uses its Will-O-Wisp, but Squirtle withdraws in its shell and counters beautifully with Bubble. This makes Jessiebella lose more points, and this woman was getting angrier at every second. The judges were even watching the coordinator and Banette arguing with each other. Mr. Contesta says, "It appears Jessiebella and Banette are having both communication and combinations problems." Mr. Sukizo says, "That's not remarkable." The Pokemon Nurse worriedly says, "I wonder what happened between those two."

May notices Squirtle's tail being enveloped in a stream of water. May asks, "Is that a new move Squirtle?"

Brock says, "It seems that Squirtle just learned Aqua Tail." Ash says, "This attack could be the edge May needs." Leaf says, "Great."

May says, "Hey this move I read about it. This could actually work." Jessiebella says, "Banette now use Thunder full power." Banette releases a powerful electric move with everything it has. May says, "Squirtle dodge and strike with Aqua Tail." Squirtle dodges Banette's attack and hits the ghost Pokemon with its new Aqua Tail with both appeal and strength. Banette faints and is unable to continue. Jessiebella loses the rest of her points.

Lilian says, "Since Banette is unable to continue, the match is over. That means that the Mulberry Pokemon Contest winner is May from the Hoenn region." May was happy being announced winner and praises her Squirtle for a well done performace.

Mr. Contesta and his fellow judges are now awarding the ribbon, "Congratulations on winning the Mulberry Town Ribbon. I've been told that this is your fifth contest ribbon. Am I right?" The brown haired girl says, "Yes it is." Mr. Contesta continues, "That means you have won the required number of ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival." She smiles at that since the Grand Festival is the tournament for coordinators everywhere. May poses with Combusken and Squirtle with her fifth and final ribbon.

Lilian says, "Also, the Kanto Grand Festival will be on none other than Indigo Plateau."

Ash and others were surprised and glad at this announcement. Ash says, "It's been a while that I've been on Indigo Plateau." Leaf says, "You and Gary got to compete there on the Kanto League." Brock says, "Now Indigo Plateau will host the Grand Festival."

Now with Harley and Team Rocket, the flamboyant male was caressing his Pokeball where was his buddy Banette inside it. Harley says, "Oh my little baby. None of this is your fault; it is the fault of that overdressed and incompetent Jessiebella." The female Rocket asks, "What my fault?" Harley says, "Yes yours. Now your incompetency and loser stench is starting to rub off on me." Harley just gets out of there not before calling the three of them morons.

Ash and the others wait for May. The Petalburg Coordinator arrives and hugs Ash happily in such a happy mood. May says, "I won my fifth ribbon and going to the Grand Festival." Ash says, "Congratulations May. You did well today because you trusted in you and your Pokemon." Brock, Max, and Leaf were watching the scene with interest with different expressions. May got out of the hug and then saw a brown haired girl in the group and was quite pretty as well. May asks to Ash, "Ash, who is she?" Ash is about to answer until Leaf answers, "I'm Leaf Green of Pallet Town. I am one of Ash's childhood friends."

Ash then told May of how he and Leaf grew up in the same town as Gary, and today they met each other while being locked in another of TR's traps. Leaf then introduced her team which consists of a Ivysaur, Nidoqueen, Clefairy, Ninetales, and a Ditto. Ash says, "Wow your team is impressive Leaf." Leaf says, "Thanks I guess. But I still have a lot to do to reach your skills as a trainer. I was semiretired from training due to that I didn't reach your level and much less Gary." Ash says, "I see. So what are you going to do now?" Leaf says, "Probably go back to Pallet Town."

Ash asks, "Why don't you come with us?" Everyone surprised at this sudden invitation.

Leaf says, "You have no problem with that." May taps his shoulder and tells him that they need a private talk.

May asks, "Are you inviting a new girl like that?"

Ash says, "She's an old friend that grew up with me, or is it that you're getting jealous." May denies being jealous. Ash says that he's not going to tell Leaf about the Restoration Act until the right time if he gets to develop sincere feelings for her and vice versa. May notices that he was being true to his word, and she decides to believe in his words.

Ash offers the invitation to Leaf on joining the group, and eventually she accepts the invitation. The now group of five travels to Pewter City, Brock's hometown, while also going to the Battle Pyramid which just happens to be on Pewter's outskirts.

* * *

**This is all for this chapter!**

**As you can see I made a longer chapter than the other ones to make up to you. I hope this will be of your liking.**

**Hope you enjoy the new addition to the group with childhood friend Leaf. **

**May has won her last ribbons and will go to the Grand Festival. Next will be the Battle Pyramid with Brandon.**

**Just say my thanks for those who continue reviewing, favoriting, and alerts to this story.**

**The harem stands as follows: May, Dawn, Serena, Cynthia, Anabel, Sabrina, Hilda, Rosa, Aria, Solidad, Ursula, Georgia, Leaf (she will be officially part of it around Sinnoh), and Korrina. Possibly few more girls to come**

**The XY series is finally over and will be missed. The XY series had from nice comedy, hot blooded battles, and Mega Evolution.**

**The Sun/Moon games are finally here, and they're worth every cent. Battles are more competitive with new more Pokemon to discover. Also the new Sun/Moon anime is actually going on a good start.**

**Until next time**


End file.
